Changes
by AddisonSp
Summary: Castle and Beckett will do anything in their power to protect an abused little girl. However, when the case threatens to reveal their secret relationship to the world, will they be forced to give it all up?
1. Chapter 1

**This is one I've been thinking about for a long time, and actually started writing it a few times. I'm finally going to give it a shot. Parts will be sad, not for our main characters (hence no Angst classification), but the case involved may trigger for domestic violence. Everything that has aired is fair game and all takes place after the events of the Finale. Rated M for content ranging from violent themes to sexy times…be warned and be of legal age. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I did I would sure have them try to hide their relationship in early Season 5...because I think it would be fun to watch...**

* * *

The Greyhound Bus pulled into the deserted terminal, allowing the exhausted travelers to step out one by one. For some, it was a transfer spot, where they would wait for their connection bus to travel through. It was bitterly cold and there was a light rain that sent a chill straight to the bone.

The blonde woman did her best to keep them warm, using her body heat against the small child who was wrapped within her jacket for extra warmth. The little girl's face was buried in her mother's neck, breathing in and out continuously, trying to ignore the cold that was in her feet. She wanted her big fluffy blanket, but mommy had said there was no time. There would be other fluffy blankets when they got to their new home.

The woman walked across the street, sneezing in the cold, damp air as she tried to read the now wet piece of paper that was in her hands. It was useless though, the rain had soaked the ink and the number was no longer legible. She wasn't sure what she could do with just a name in a city where she knew no one.

Tired and exhausted, the woman walked down an alley where she slid down against a brick wall. She found several dumpsters nearby and next to one were several old boxes. "Lucy," she spoke to her daughter, "Lucy. It can be like back at home where we play blocks." She unzipped her coat and urged her daughter to crawl into one of the boxes. It wasn't warm, but at least it was out of the rain.

"You can have a nice fort here, just for tonight, and mommy will sleep right next to you like we we're camping outside." At the sight of her little girl trembling, the mother pulled her own jacket off and covered her daughter. She pulled another box in front of where she was to insulate her too.

"There, snug as a bug in a rug little one." Her mother softly spoke. Suddenly the woman heard noises, she shot her head up and looked around but saw nothing. The hair on the back of her neck stood, her intuition screaming at her. She leaned in and whispered. "Lucy, I need you to listen to mommy. You need to be quiet like hide and seek. You can't say anything and you have to be still. No matter what you hear, don't come out. Promise me Lucy."

"Mommy…"

"Listen to mommy Lucy. Listen to mommy. Promise me that no matter what, you'll stay there; quiet as a mouse little one."

The woman stood up and backed away from where her daughter was safely hidden, she walked to the end of the alley and back, taking stalk of the surroundings. She was too unsettled to let herself go rest near her daughter.

"Ah, Beth." She heard his voice and her blood ran cold.

"How did you find me?" She asked him.

"It's not that hard to do, and you're not that smart Beth." The man came right up to her and slapped her hard across the face.

"Now Beth, be a good little wife and tell me where she is."

"She's not here David." Beth lied, praying that somehow he would believe her.

"THEN WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" He screamed, "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO! We can do this the hard way or the easy way…it's your choice Beth."

"You're not going to get your hands on her. You will never get the chance to hurt her again." She spoke as he threw her to the ground and pulled the knife.

As she took her last breaths, Beth said over and over again "You can't have her."

* * *

It was a cold and dreary November morning when detective Beckett and her partner were called to the crime scene. She walked purposefully, head held high and face expressionless as she made her way to her latest murder victim. Her heels clacked against the pavement rhythmically as she reached into the pockets of her red trench coat, pulling out a pair of purple gloves and preparing herself for yet another heartbreaking and gruesome scene.

Her partner walked beside her, holding a giant black umbrella over both of their heads to protect them from the cold, pouring rain. It had been raining in the city for days, casting a dreary and overcast setting to the bitterly cold day. Kate reflected to herself that it was quite early in the season for such cold weather, but it wasn't out of the norm for New York. Afterall, it wasn't unheard of for it to snow as early as Halloween.

This was one of those seasons, and the wetness of the rain did little to warm her, a chill settling into her bones. She turned to look briefly at her partner, who had a similar somber look on his face, the same cold apparently getting to him as well. She couldn't blame his mood, which obviously reflected her own, especially considering that this call had pulled the pair out of the warmth of her bed on a Sunday morning.

She approached Lanie, who was currently working under the shelter of a tarp that had been set up in attempt to preserve as much evidence as possible. Ryan and Esposito were making their way through the crime scene, questioning potential witnesses and gleaning any information they could about the events that had transpired in the alley sometime earlier in the night.

"What have we got Lanie?" Beckett questioned, her neutral tone snapping into place as she knelt down to take a closer look at the victim. "Bethany Evans, 33." Lanie spoke, "victim of multiple stab wounds, but I'll need to get her to the morgue to identify the fatal strike."

Ryan stepped up beside them and added, "Her driver's license says she's from upstate, Utica."

"Utica?" Rick spoke out loud, "That's practically on the other side of the state, what was she doing out here?"

"I don't know, but the sooner we figure out as much as we can about her, the sooner we can catch the son of a bitch that killed her." As Kate stood, she felt Castle's hand rub the small of her back comfortingly. He knew that stabbing cases got to her, add in the non-descript alley and it was an emotional nightmare for her. Simple gestures such as this reminded Kate that she wasn't in this alone anymore.

She wasn't worried about anybody observing the gesture, as they were both backed against a wall and under the protection of the umbrella. She was frankly surprised that her colleagues hadn't figured things out already. It wasn't that shocking that Ryan and Esposito hadn't, but Lanie was usually more observant.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of her relationship with Castle, in fact, she was happier than she could recall having ever been. However, when she'd been reinstated to the NYPD in September, they'd decided that their relationship needed to stay on the down-low.

"Heaven forbid Gates found out we were together," She'd told him, "she doesn't need any excuses or ammunition to throw you out Castle." He agreed, but sarcastically added, "And here I thought she was warming up to me."

* * *

It had been easy to keep their relationship a secret over the summer. They kept it between them for the first month, Kate having left early the morning after their first encounter to avoid alerting Alexis before they were ready. During those days he would spend most evenings in her bed, and on the nights when it was safe to do so, she would venture to his.

Those first weeks were hot, raw and passionate. They tried to keep the affair to themselves, but by early June Alexis and Martha challenged them about it. When they finally admitted that they were, in fact, together, Kate was overwhelmed by the level of warmth and acceptance she'd received from the Castle/Rodgers women.

From that point on there was very little need to sneak around from apartment to apartment. However, in attempt to save everyone the awkwardness and embarrassment that was bound to occur the first time Alexis or Martha overheard Kate scream in the throes of passion, they kept their intimate encounters primarily to her apartment.

In order to avoid interactions with Lanie, the boys, or anyone else, Kate spent the remainder of the summer out of the city. It was assumed that she was out at her father's cabin, but in actuality, she was with Rick in the Hamptons.

As they grew more and more deeply into their relationship, they moved past the initial awkwardness that was bound to happen, and on to a more sweet and companionate nature. Balanced within their growing intimacy was the very present physical need that they both shared for one another.

They gave of themselves, and took of each other, surrendering walls and learning to how literally become one, physically, emotionally and spiritually. By the time they returned to the city that fall there was no denying that both were in it for the long haul.

* * *

The need to re-establish boundaries, to re-evaluate their behaviors and interactions came on a day in early September when Captain Victoria Gates called Beckett to the 12th. As she entered the precinct she saw Esposito, who was speaking somewhat formally with Ryan. It was clearly forced, but she was glad that the partners were working their differences out.

"Ms. Beckett, please sit." Gates politely but sternly requested. Kate complied.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here Kate. You handed me your badge and gun when requested, and at the time you indicated that you would like to resign." She looked up to Kate, glasses low on her nose as she peered at the younger woman from behind them.

"Kate, does that wish still stand?"

"Excuse me?" Kate questioned.

"Kate, you've been on administrative leave, along with Javier. However, that leave is over. Now I am asking if you would like for me to process the paperwork for your resignation. If that is the case, I am going to need a written statement from you. Otherwise, I'm calling you back to duty detective."

Kate took a moment to process what Gates had done, she'd held back on processing the paperwork, she was giving Kate another chance to do her job if she wanted it. She smiled to herself and looked up to Gates,

"Sir if it is possible, I very much would like to resume active duty." She thought for a moment before adding,  
" I was in a very bad place in May and I promise that nothing of that sort will happen again."

"How can I be so sure Beckett?" Gates pressed her.

"Because sir, I've had a lot of time to sort my priorities, and frankly I've done some growing up this summer. It was wrong to place my life, or the life of my team members in danger. It was wrong to put the NYPD in the position it was in. I understand that now and will never make those mistakes again sir."

Gates contemplated her for a moment before nodding her head. "I believe you Beckett. You seem different. You seem calmer and I think that's good. Perhaps you did do some growing." She handed Kate her badge.

"You get your gun-"

"When I re-qualify, I remember sir." Gates simply smiled tersely and nodded to Beckett.

"Then get to it detective, I want my best team back on the beat. Our numbers have been abysmal and I'm counting on you people to bring it back up." Kate nodded and turned to leave, as she grasped the handle and pulled the door open Gates spoke again,

"Oh, and Beckett, are you still working with Mr. Castle?" She asked, not showing any emotion in her question.

"Castle still works with me from time to time, but it is more about the developing character of Nikki in his latest book. There hasn't been much to shadow, for obvious reasons." Kate explained.

"Well detective, I am happy to assign you a new partner, but if he is interested and you are willing, I will have no objection to Castle consulting with our team again. He did, afterall, offer useful insight on several occasions." Kate smiled to herself before turning back to face Gates. She knew that it was the closest Gates would ever come to admitting that she wanted Rick Castle back.

"I'll let Castle know he's been called back to duty sir."

Gates nodded, and returned to the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk.

* * *

The solid warmth of his palm on her back brought her attention back to the crime scene. She contemplated the young woman on the ground, she'd been stabbed multiple times, and that was usually something that would indicate anger or rage toward the victim.

She also knew that in such cases, the victim probably knew the perpetrator. "Esposito, get me a list of her close contacts, especially any romantic partners she may have had." Castle looked at her, "You really think that a lover did this?" he asked.

Well, half of all women who are murdered are killed by a current or former romantic partner, so it always has to be one of the first places you look. She wondered at his question for a second, it seemed like something that Castle would have known.

"Who did this to you Beth?" Beckett asked out loud.

"What were you into and why were you so far from home?" Castle was still holding the umbrella over Beckett's head as he adjusted himself slightly closer to the boxes by the dumpster. He watched from his new location as Esposito approached Kate, who now stood under his umbrella.

"Yo Boss. We got the murder weapon out of a dumpster, but it looks wiped clean of prints."

"Ok." Beckett sighed, "Get it to CSU to see if anything can be recovered."

"This case seems to be a wash," Castle spoke in the rain, "and the pun was intended."

"Ah-chew!" A sneeze sounded, prompting Lanie to speak, "cover your mouths people, I don't need any of you contaminating my crime scene."

Castle signaled for Kate to come closer, and bring her gun, but to move quietly. He leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"I don't think that sneeze was us. I heard it coming from these boxes." He whispered.

She nodded, "ok, you pull apart and I'll cover you." He nodded and ripped the first cardboard box back fast. They were met with a bulky Jacket, but nothing else. Beckett raised her eyebrows at Castle,

"You heard a jacket sneeze Castle? Ryan, grab me a bag so we can bring this coat into evidence, it may have been our vic's." Gloves on and bag in hand, Beckett pulled the jacket back quickly and moved it to the bag.

"Kate." He whispered next to her. She was giving Kevin instructions for dealing with the evidence.

"Kate." He urged her again. This time she turned to look at him and asked, "What is it Castle?"

"The jacket…the jacket didn't sneeze Kate."

"What are you talking ab-oh" She corrected herself. There, on the bottom of a cold and soaking wet cardboard box, was a drenched little girl, who looked no older than 5 or 6. Her long, light brown hair was matted to her head, her face had streaks of dirt on it, and her body was shaking. Despite her poor and terrified condition, Kate couldn't help but be struck by the little girl's round cherub-like face and bright blue eyes. No matter what else was going on around them, the child would not remove her gaze from Kate.

Castle, typically the one equipped to handle children, reached his hand towards the little girl and smiled, "Hi! My name is Richard and I have a daughter who has eyes that are nearly the exact same color as yours." When his hands came close enough to touch the child she pushed herself back as far as possible and started shaking her head no, violently fisting her hands in her hair, while she locked her knees together and her body went rigid.

Kate switched places with him, leaning in to place her hands on the girl's arms, afraid that the child might pull her own hair out.

"It's ok. He's a nice man. He would never hurt anybody." The girl looked up at Kate again, only calming and relaxing once she had solid eye contact with her. Kate tried to reach her hand, "My name is Kate and I'm not going to hurt you ether. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl remained silent, but did not become distressed as Kate moved closer. Slowly, Beckett placed her palm on the girl's cheek and smiled at her. "Are you hungry? How about I take you somewhere warm where you can have some food. Does that sound ok?" Kate softly asked.

The girl considered her for a moment. She knew that there was no point in staying in those boxes anymore. She knew her mommy was dead. Something was warm in the lady's eyes and Lucy wanted to trust her. Besides, the cold was biting and the hunger was gnawing and she so badly wanted to get out of this horrible place where horrible things happened.

Lucy took a deep breath and decided, raising her shaky arms for the lady to pick her up. Within a few seconds, the child was in Kate's arms. Ryan brought a blanket to cover and warm the girl while the child held tightly to the detective's neck and wrapped her legs around her hips. The lady smelled like cherries and it comforted her.

As they walked together, Castle stayed next to them both. He carried the umbrella to keep everyone dry and noticed the girl eyeing him suspiciously every now and then. It was unsettling for him to be so distrusted, and he couldn't imagine what the girl had been through.

Rick drove back to the precinct as Kate sat in the back seat, holding tight to the girl who had her in a vice grip. As the heat in the car warmed them up Kate tried again,

"Can you whisper your name in my ear? I would love to know what to call you, little one." The girl's eyes widened at Kate's use of the words '_little one'_, words that she'd never her from her mommy again. She dropped her head into the crook in Kate's neck, feeling as if the emptiness might swallow her up.

"Oh sweetie. I know you're sad. I know that it's been such a scary day and I'm so sorry. It's ok to cry, little one." There it was again, _Little One_, it comforted her and made her not as scared. Lucy sniffled after a few moments and wiped her eyes, but no tears came.

"You can tell me your name when you're ready." Kate soothed the child as she spoke, her little head resting on the detective's shoulder. Kate was never particularly maternal. She loved kids, but rarely had opportunity to practice.

However, with this child she just seemed to know what do, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The little girl was close enough to her ear that she didn't even need to move, she just whispered.

"Lucy."

Kate smiled softly at her, "What a beautiful name you have Lucy." The girl smiled a little, but it came to look more like a grimace.

"Lucy, we are going to bring you to the station where we will get you warm, clean and fed."

The girl simply nodded, refusing to let go of Kate.

It was apparent that the NYPDs finest now had a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Insomnia. That is all.**

* * *

Kate and Lucy walked hand in hand through the bullpen, heading together to the break room. Kate had opted to avoid formal interrogation of the girl, as she'd already been through so much. It was also obvious to anyone who looked at her that she was in shock. They made some hot chocolate and gave her some crackers to snack on while the pizza was ordered.

Lucy kept her head down and nibbled on the crackers, afraid to make eye contact with any of the adults that came into the room. Gates saw to it that a social worker was called, as Ryan and Esposito gave Kate updates on the case. She stepped out of the room briefly to listen to the men.

"Bethany Evans has an estranged husband, David Evans." Ryan began. "He's been arrested for domestic violence-related matters on several occasions, but the charges were usually dropped. About 3 months ago she was hospitalized following a particularly bad incident and David was arrested."

Esposito joined the conversation, "apparently after he was released from prison she filed for a restraining order. He violated it and reportedly threatened to kill both Beth and Lucy. They were living in the safe house in Utica until two days ago when they disappeared."

Beckett nodded, "Talk to the director of the shelter and any employees that might know what suddenly caused her to leave." At that moment Ryan's phone rang. He answered it and nodded before turning to Beckett and Esposito. "Lanie's got something for us."

Kate looked hesitantly behind her, eyeing the little girl who still refused to engage with anyone but her. She turned back to the boys, "You two go and see what she has. I'm needed here." They nodded in understanding before turning to head to the morgue.

Beckett also sent Castle out to pick up a few items for a girl her size. Lucy allowed Beckett to check her tags and relay the appropriate information. "Get whatever you think she'll need for the next couple of days. You've got the experience and I trust your judgment."

Beckett sat on the break room couch and turned so that she and Lucy were facing one another. "Is the hot chocolate good?" Lucy made no move to answer her, or even acknowledge that she'd spoken. Instead, she focused on the cup in her hands.

"When I drink hot chocolate I like to eat all the marshmallows first" Kate admitted with a smile, lightly brushing her hand through the girl's matted hair. At the initiation of physical contact, Lucy took Kate's arm and wrapped her arms around it, resting her head there. She did not cry, and although Kate knew tears were bound to come, she wasn't surprised that the shock had not given way to tears yet.

Kate began with the simple questions.

"So, how old are you Lucy?"

"I turn 6 soon." Lucy replied. Kate was surprised, the girl looked younger than 6, but at the same time she acted much older than her age.

"Oh, 6 is an exciting year! When I turned 6 I got a bike with pink and purple streamers and I loved it!" Beckett worked to build a rapport with her.

Lucy smiled at Kate, "I don't get birthdays, but mommy said that this year I was gonna get to have one." The child's expression fell as if she was remembering all over again,  
"Now she's gone."

Kate took the opportunity and asked, "Lucy, was that lady in the alley your momma?"

Lucy nodded. "She told me to stay in the boxes and be quiet no matter what. So I didn't come out when she started to scream and cry." Lucy broke into tears, her voice quivering as she wiped her face with her fists.

Kate scooted closer to her and took her hand. "I know that must have been so scary for you Lucy, but I know that your momma is so very proud that you were brave enough to stay there and be quiet. You're safe now and I think it would make her very happy."

Lucy nodded, "I know." She offered.

"Sweetie, I need to ask you a really hard question next ok?" She looked Kate directly in the eyes and nodded. _She's so strange_, Kate thought to herself, _a little girl who has seen more in her short life than most ever do_. Kate recognized the empty wisdom behind those eyes, the wisdom of someone who was forced to grow up way before their time. In a lot of ways she imagined that Lucy was 6 going on 56.

"Lucy," Kate began, "did you see anybody's face, or recognize anybody's voice?" The girl nodded and hesitated for a moment before she answered, "Yes." She had a lost look on her face, as if she was still trying to process everything and not trusting her own memories.

"It was my daddy. He hurt my mommy and she died." There were no tears, just a matter-of –fact statement. She could have been talking about the weather with that tone.

Kate simply stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure Lucy?"

Lucy went on to describe everything she'd heard.

"Mommy and I had to move into a secret place with lots of other moms and kids. Daddy got mad and he did bad things to mommy, and sometimes he did bad things to me. So we lived in the secret place to stay safe."

"How long did you live in the secret place Lucy?" Kate asked her. The little girl shrugged her shoulders, but didn't reply. Instead she said,

"Then one day mommy said that the secret place wasn't a secret anymore and we had to leave."

"Mommy was going to meet a lady to take us to another home, but daddy found us and now she's gone."

Kate prayed to herself silently that the answer to her next question would be _no_. "Lucy, could you see what was happening last night?"

"No. I didn't move, but I heard voices." Kate was relieved. Although hearing her mother's death was horribly traumatic, she hoped that the child would not be burdened with images of her being stabbed.

Kate took Lucy's hands and squeezed them. "You are the bravest and smartest girl I've ever met. Do you know that?" Lucy smiled, the haunted look still very much in her eyes, but didn't seem to believe what Kate was telling her.

"Pizza's here!" Rick came into the room with a box of hot, cheese pizza for everyone. He also carried several bags with him. Pulling Kate to the side he spoke,

"Ok. Socks and underpants should be the right size, two pairs of pants, 2 long sleeve shirts, 2 sweaters, a jacket, warm sneakers, a scarf and mittens." Kate smiled warmly at him as he continued to show her what he'd gotten, "a pair of pajamas and a nightgown; hairbrush, and hair ties. Also, Alexis had a lot of old toys. She met me with the box and wanted me to bring for Lucy." Kate turned back to the room to find Lucy, now alone in the room, ravaging her pizza.

"Why don't I give these to you and you can give them to Lucy, I don't want to upset her." Rick suggested. Kate simply shook her head in response before clarifying her disagreement.

"I'm going to talk to her, I'd like you to be here. I've got a better idea of why she's hesitant around you Rick." Kate turned to look at the child sitting in the next room and continued, "I don't she's got a very high opinion of men." Kate informed him before adding, "Just trust me, and wait until I call you into the room."

She entered the room and Lucy looked up, smiling at Kate but quickly loosing it when she saw Rick standing behind her. Kate sat on the couch and motioned for Lucy to sit next to her.

She could feel the child's body tense at Rick's impending presence, so she placed her hands softly on the girl's shoulders and started to speak. "Lucy. We have a lot in common." Lucy turned to look at Kate, waiting for her to elaborate.

"You see, somebody hurt my mom and she died too." Lucy's eyes grew wide, then sad as she placed her small palm on Kate's arm. "Was it your daddy?"

"No sweetheart. It wasn't my daddy." She answered before continuing, "But Lucy, when we go through things like that, we need to have good people to help us."

"Like you?" Lucy asked of Kate.

"Well, yeah." She smiled as she answered, continuing to speak, "for me, that special person was Rick." Lucy shot Castle a surprised look, still unsure of him. Kate continued, "Just because some men hurt us, doesn't mean that all men hurt us. Rick has a girl of his own and he treats her like a princess." Lucy's eyes rose at that and she shot a glance to Castle.

"Lucy, I promise that Rick will not hurt you. He didn't hurt me, he just helped me." She nodded, seeming to understand, but made no move to go near Castle. "Now I'm going to have him come in here because he got some clothes and toys for you." Her eyebrows rose at the last statement. Silently, Kate raised her hand and motioned for Castle to come in.

He spoke, "Hey Lucy. My daughter Alexis is older now, but she had bunches of toys and wanted me to bring them in for you." He set the box down on the floor between them. It was clear that Lucy was interested in the toys, but needed a little extra push from Kate to get onto the floor and start digging.

As soon as she started she was all over the place, pulling out Barbie dolls, baby dolls, a light bright, books, and a soft pink rabbit that looked brand new. Beckett eyed Castle about the rabbit, but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

She couldn't help but smile in the knowledge that he'd gotten the girl her very own version of the famous monkey bunkey. Of course, it would have to have a different name, and it was pink instead of yellow. Still, the sentiment was sweet.

Lucy eased up a bit, allowing herself to move about the room and ventured closer to Rick. However, she still did not touch him, nor did she allow herself to get close enough for him to touch her, and she was clearly not comfortable with the prospect of being alone with him. _Someone's going to need to get her into therapy soon_, Kate thought to herself. She could only imagine what the girl's father had done to her. Still, the fact that she was warming up to Castle even a little bit was a very good sign.

When her phone rang, Beckett answered.

"Yo," came Esposito's customary greeting. "Lanie found a note our vic's pocket. It has a name on it, Sarah Mitchell, but no recognizable number. It looks like it got wet and the ink washed out. We ran a search on the name and found that there is a Sarah Mitchell who is a social worker for _New Hope_ women's shelter in Brooklyn." Kate nodded and replied,

"Did you contact her?"

"We're on the way there now." Esposito answered.

"Ok. Keep me updated." With that she hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Gates entered the room with a social worker. The sight of the woman with the clip board caused Lucy, pink bunny in her hands, to back up and climb into Kate's lap and hold on to her tightly. It was obvious that the child had previous experience with social workers and she was quite insecure about the whole situation.

Kate couldn't really blame her. Truth be told, she was starting to feel quite protective of Lucy, so she didn't mind that the child clung to her as if her life depended on it. The social worker seemed to ignore the girl and spoke directly to Beckett.

"Your captain has debriefed me on the situation surrounding all of this and we are trying to arrange for accommodations for Lucy that will include protective detail until…" the woman hesitated with her words and looked to the child, "well, until we're sure everything is safe."

Kate nodded and then spoke, "I would feel better if I were able to look after her until things are resolved. I can see that she's protected and as of now, she's the only witness we've got." Her words surprised everyone in the room, and frankly she surprised herself a little bit too. She wasn't exactly known for her maternal instincts afterall.

"Are you sure Beckett?" Gates questioned, "You don't exactly have ample childcare experience." She threw in.

"No she doesn't, but I do." Castle interjected, "and I'll be helping her every step of the way." Kate turned to him and smiled, while rubbing soothing circles into Lucy's back. The child was quickly fading against Kate's arm and soon was fast asleep.

Gates eyed Castle and Beckett suspiciously, prompting Kate to explain, "Castle and I will be in touch via cell phone and I'm sure I can call him to come over and help should I need anything." She hoped that her description of the arrangements would satisfy Gates. The truth, that he was sleeping there anyway, was likely to get him tossed from the precinct, and she couldn't fathom how she'd cope if their partnership dissolved.

Rick turned to the social worker then and explained that he'd been the single father of his own daughter. The woman seemed satisfied enough with the temporary arrangements, and relieved that she didn't need to find adequate housing for the at-risk child herself.

"Under usual circumstances we wouldn't allow for this, as we've got trained and registered foster families, but given your ability to protect her I think it is a good idea." The social worker informed the partners before adding, "Detective Beckett, you are legally responsible for this child until the case is solved and if there are any problems you call me." Kate nodded and took the woman's card.

Gates' expression softened as soon as the social worker left, "why don't you get her home and cleaned up. She looks positively exhausted." Kate nodded, lifting the now sleeping girl into her arms. Lucy shifted with the movement and clung to her, falling back to sleep almost immediately.

Castle kept himself a safe distance from Beckett, respecting personal boundaries at work and reducing the likelihood of having Lucy awaken and panic at his proximity. He stood with the child's toys and clothing as Beckett spoke with Gates.

"I'll be in touch with the boys, they're following a lead as we speak," she informed her captain. Gates nodded and gave a sympathetic smile to the child who had passed out on Kate several minutes earlier. She took one last cursory glance from Castle to Beckett before nodding to them and heading back to her office.

Kate turned to look at her partner, taking a deep breath and silently communicating _what have I just done?_ to him. Castle simply smiled at her, grabbing the box of toys and the bags of clothes. "Come on," he whispered, "I'll drive."

* * *

He drove them all back to Kate's apartment, looking periodically in the rear-view mirror to see Kate holding the sleeping girl protectively. He couldn't help but smile at her. As if sensing his repeated glances, she looked up and whispered "what?"

"Nothing." He whispered, but then added, "it's just that motherhood looks really good on you."

Kate blushed and smiled for a moment before forcing herself to wipe the expression from her face out of embarrassment. "Do you know what looks good on you?" She asked him.

"What?" He responded happily.

"Keeping your eyes on the road when you drive," she lightly snapped at him, more to deflect from her own embarrassment than anything else.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." He replied, a smile still on his face.

* * *

When they got to her apartment they carried Lucy to the couch and laid her down. Kate covered her with a blanket before motioning for Rick to follow as she headed to her office. It was a fairly small room, but big enough for her to keep her desk and computer, as well as a book shelf and a spare bed. Kate always kept a spare twin bed at her apartments, designed for the purpose of giving her father a place to stay when he visited.

Earlier in her twenties, the spare bed was a necessity when he came over drunk and needed a place to sleep it off. Then, as he sobered up he would frequently stay with her for the emotional and physical support while he was going through his 12 step program.

It had been years since he'd used that bed, but old habits die hard and she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. At the moment, the bed was covered with books, boxes and various other items that had never found a place. As Castle followed her into the room she asked for his help in clearing off the bed.

Once they had done so she requested his help in clearing the space a little better, moving unsafe and breakable items out of the girl's reach. Soon the room was cleared, everything but the book shelf and the computer desk put in the closet. Beckett removed her laptop and the power cord, leaving it in her bedroom and effectively clearing the top of the computer desk.

She folded and placed the girl's new clothes on the top of the desk. Rick pulled the toys into the room and after the bed was made, placed the pink rabbit he'd gotten by the pillow. Kate carried Lucy back to the room and, with Rick's help, got the girl changed into her new pajamas.

"She really needs a bath, but I don't have the heart to wake her." Kate spoke aloud, obviously conflicted.

"She needs rest more. We can give her a bath first thing in the morning. Besides, she'd want to be awake to enjoy the bubbles I know you've got back there." Kate smiled at him as she pulled the blanket close to the sleeping child and tucked her in. She found it odd how she could feel so protective of a child that she hadn't known existed just 24 hours ago.

She stood then and backed out of the room, turning off the light. Rick stopped, "do you have a small light or a night light Kate?" She nodded, "there is one plugged in the bathroom."

"Alexis was afraid of the dark when she was this age. I wouldn't want Lucy to wake up in the dark and not know where she was. At least this will help." He spoke while plugging the small light into the wall near the sleeping child. Kate simply watched her sleep a little bit longer, finally leaving the girl to sleep when Rick took her hand and led her to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate stood in her room, looking in the vanity mirror above her dresser. She stared at her own reflection, but was so lost in thought she was looking more _past_ it than _at_ it. Her mind was fixated on the sleeping child in the next room. Lucy was an innocent, a young girl that had been born into a very bad situation. None of this was her fault, yet she'd suffered irreparable damage. She couldn't shake the empty, hollow look in the child's eyes.

It was a look that Kate knew well, as she'd seen it in herself. However, she was nineteen when the harshness of the world got in, not six. At least Kate had been given the chance to grow up in a loving home. At least she'd been given the model, the experience of a healthy, happy and advantaged home.

She was grateful for that. In many ways, Kate knew her own childhood was privileged, even in comparison to Castle. For all his wealth and success, she knew he'd been denied the stability that she'd been given. Still, he'd grown up well and provided that stability for his own child. That dedication was one of the many qualities she loved about him.

Kate figured that it was all a matter of luck at the end of the day, she was a product of the family she was born into and it happened to be a healthy, happy one. Children like Lucy didn't deserve what happened to them, but they were victims nevertheless. Sometimes life just didn't seem fair.

She also knew that people were going to start questioning the girl. They were going to want to know about her father. Hell, Kate needed to know about her father so that they could put him in jail. What concerned Beckett was what the man had done to Lucy. Children don't react to men the way Lucy had to Castle for no reason. She shuttered to think about what the girl might have endured at the hands of a man who was supposed to love and protect her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she felt rather than saw Castle, who came to stand behind her. Focusing her attention on their reflection, she smiled at him as he moved to wrap his arms around her from behind. Resting his hands on her stomach, he placed a kiss at her neck and spoke to her,

"she's safe now Kate."

"Yeah, but for how long?" She responded. "Best case scenario and we catch the guy and she goes where? She lives with whom? How do we ensure something equally horrendous won't happen again?"

He nodded in understanding; afterall, they couldn't guarantee the girl's future. Nobody could. He pulled Kate by the hand and turned her to face him.

"Let's just focus on solving the case. For now she's safe and you can see to that." Kate smiled and stepped into his embrace, inhaling the familiar scent of his cologne as she buried her face in his shirt. She wasn't sure how she'd managed to handle the stress of her life before Castle, specifically, before she could crawl into bed with him at the end of her days.

She honestly couldn't remember why she'd denied herself a relationship with him for so long. His hands could sooth away her stresses and his kisses eased the pain she carried, he made the burdens lighter somehow. Life was just more manageable with him at her side.

Kate turned off the lights and crawled into bed, snuggling under the covers and waiting to feel his warm body beside her. They'd been sleeping together, not just having sex, but sleeping together for months now. Truth be told, she wasn't sure she would be able to sleep without him anymore. The thought frightened her slightly, but not enough to cause her to pull away from him. She simply needed him too much for that.

As if reading her thoughts he slid in beside her and brushed his hand across her abdomen, ghosting lightly under the silky camisole she was wearing. Waves of stress and tension rolled from her body with each stroke of his fingers, which rhythmically caressed her skin. She sighed deeply and he took her reaction as encouragement.

She loved how he always knew what her body needed, when her body needed it. Sometimes it was about stress relief, other times about comfort. Regardless of the purpose, there was always love and he always knew exactly how to touch her body.

Slowly, he slid his hand lower, creeping beneath her panties to cup his warm hand against her center. It was intimate, erotic and comforting at the same time. She inhaled deeply and pictured what those hands were doing, hands that she loved so very much. His long, smooth fingers had won her over before they'd even met, creating words that found their way to her heart.

His hands would offer her comfort when they were partners and friends, caressing the small of her back or lacing their fingers briefly to offer encouragement and support. However, when she finally brought that wall down and gave him her heart, her body, she'd been introduced to just how powerful of an effect his hands could have on her.

It was in moments like these, when he would caress her intimately, dipping a finger inside of her at just the right pace and in just the right spot to make her quiver, that she really came to appreciate how talented he could be. Again she wondered how she'd lived without this intimacy for so long, or how she'd allowed any other man to touch her like this, especially lovers she'd had after he'd come into her life.

She knew he would be filled with pride and self-satisfaction if he was aware of her thoughts in that moment. He would be beside himself if he knew that she couldn't envision letting anyone but him touch her like this for the rest of her life. She inhaled sharply when she felt his fingers graze the sweet spot deep inside of her, still surprised how he knew exactly where it was and precisely how to touch her there.

From their very first time together, it was as if he'd had some special map; enabling him to know just where to go and what to do to bring her to the edge of ecstasy. Sometimes she swore he could read her mind, and she knew it was more than his talent with women. Kate was sure that he knew what to do because he was supposed to, as if he'd been placed on this earth just for her.

Castle slid closer, bringing himself over her, pinning her to the mattress and stifling her moans with his mouth. They kissed slow and languidly, Rick's other hand moving Kate's camisole up and over her head with her assistance. She ran her fingers up his back as they both sighed at the sensation of skin to skin contact.

The taste of his mouth, the erotic slide of his tongue against hers was enough to unhinge her, but that in combination with his fingers inside her was maddening. She let out a slow, but urgent moan as she felt his movements quicken. In return, Kate slid her hands into his boxers and stroked him. Their mouths remained connected, allowing for their moans to be swallowed.

Unable to wait any longer, Kate grabbed his wrist and pulled. He understood her request and slid his hand out of her, removing his boxers as she did her panties. He wrapped his arm under her knee and pulled her leg up before plunging into her with a single stroke.

She wrapped her other leg around him, bringing both to rest as high as she could. He thrust deeply, angling his hips upward each time in attempt to go even deeper. Kate closed her eyes and bit back her screams as he circled both arms under her, bringing his hands to rest on the backs of her shoulders and pulling her downwards as he pushed upwards at the same time.

The new angle sent them both into a frenzy, Kate's loud screams were muffled by his hand as she grasped the headboard for leverage. She gave a final cry as he sent her over the edge, spilling himself within her mere seconds later as he found his own climax.

Their sweat-covered bodies lay intertwined as they both came back down, completely boneless and satiated in each other. Once able to move again they cleaned themselves off and curled back into bed, falling asleep in the comfort one another's arms.

Kate loved how they cuddled after love-making, and as he pulled her body into his, wrapping his arms around her stomach and sighing into the crook of her neck, she sighed happily. The last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep was, "goodnight, my heart."

* * *

Kate awakened suddenly. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew she'd been asleep for several hours. She peered from the clock, which read 2:15am, to Rick's sleeping form, trying to figure out what had awakened her. Then she heard it, a child's sobs. Kate threw her robe over her camisole and underwear and opened her bedroom door.

There, on the hallway floor, she found Lucy. The girl was curled into fetal position, crying feebly. It took all of Kate's strength not to cry as well when she heard the girl's cry for her mother. She picked the girl up and brought her to the couch, where she held and rocked the sobbing child.

"Shhh, Lucy. It's ok. You're not alone little one." Kate could feel the girl's fists grasp her robe, tensing and then letting go again and again in attempt to sooth herself. She continued rubbing gentle circles into the girl's back until her cries subsided and her breathing evened out. Unwilling to let the child wake up alone and scared again, Kate pulled the blanket from the couch around them both and settled into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate." She heard him whisper her name, bringing her out of her sleep. "Kate." He whispered again, for a moment she wanted to ignore it, to continue sleeping and give her body the rest it so desperately needed. However, as she became fully conscious she felt the weight of the small child pressed against her body and remembered, Lucy.

She opened her eyes to find him gazing softly at the pair of them. "You never made it back to bed last night I see." He continued to whisper in attempt to not wake the still sleeping child. She cleared her throat and spoke, "What time is it?"

"It's a little after 8. Esposito called a few minutes ago to touch base with you but I told him you'd had a long night with Lucy and weren't up yet." Kate sat up, shifting herself out from under Lucy, and allowing the child to rest on the couch as she got up.

"You answered my phone? What the hell Castle? Do you want everyone to find out about us?" She was more scared and embarrassed than angry, but her irritation came through nevertheless.

"Relax Kate." He began, "I told him I stayed over in case you needed help with Lucy and fell asleep on the couch. You left your phone out here and I answered it thinking it was mine when he woke me up." She sighed at him, still not thrilled with the fact that he'd answered her phone so early in the morning.

He pulled her closer to him and rubbed his palms up and down her bare arms, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. "He bought the whole story Kate. It's ok, relax." She did relax, allowing him to sooth her as she leaned further into his embrace, placing a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry Castle, but what if it had been Gates when you answered the phone? What would have happened then? I don't want them to know about us. I don't want her to find out. I'm not ready to let the world in Rick."

"Shhhh," he whispered against her forehead, placing kisses there. "I know. I'm not either." He paused for a moment, before continuing his thought, "but Kate, if it happens…if they find out about us. If_ she_ finds out about us and we have to give something up…" he paused when he heard her sharp intake of breath, "Kate, if we have to choose between our partnership and our relationship," he pulled her back to look into her eyes, "then I choose us."

He ran his hands up her back, underneath her camisole and caressed her while tenderly brushing his nose against hers, bringing their lips to touch. She inhaled his scent, relished in his closeness and in the feel of his fingers caressing her back. However, when she leaned back her eyes were filled with worry at the prospect of having to give_ any_ aspect of them up.

She shivered at the unpleasant thought of having to work through each day without him by her side. He was her partner and she needed him now. He made her job so much more enjoyable, more manageable. Plus, his crazy theories had proven to be just what they needed to break a case wide open on numerous occasions.

However, choosing their professional relationship, no matter how established it was, over their growing personal relationship was simply not an option anymore. She knew that working with him each day, but not coming home to his arms at night would never work.

Kate had spent years allowing herself to get close, but not too close. They'd perfected the art of dancing around each other. However, that was then, and things were different now. For all the time it took for them to slowly draw closer, it only took one rainy night for their relationship to irrevocably change.

Now, she knew how they were together. She knew what it felt like to be in his arms, to taste him on her tongue and to feel him move inside of her, and nothing less would ever be enough again. With these thoughts, this truth, Kate spoke "Castle, I don't want to choose at all. I don't want them to make us." There was a hint of desperation in her tone.

"I know." He agreed, "neither do I." They held one another for a few minutes longer, relishing in the secret bubble that was their relationship. They'd been living in this beautiful place where what was created between them was untarnished, untouched by the outside world. It hadn't been faced with the harsh realities of their lives, of her work, and more than anything she wished to keep it that way. Still, they both knew it was only a matter of time before the world would get in.

A little moan brought their attention to the couch, where Lucy was starting to stir. Kate leaned down to her and gently swept the hair from her face. "Good morning sweetheart." She softly spoke. Lucy looked up at her and smiled shyly. She then looked to Rick, and although she didn't smile, she didn't pull away the way she had the day before.

"Lucy, why don't we get you cleaned up and dressed." Kate spoke. "Rick can make us some breakfast and I'll make you a bubble bath." Lucy smiled at Kate again, nodding her head and standing up. She watched Kate talk to Rick, suggesting what he could make for breakfast with the ingredients in her kitchen.

As she waited, she rubbed her hands on the sleeves of the pink pajamas she wore. They were soft and warm with cartoon kittens on them. They were a little big, but not too bad and Lucy swore that they were the nicest she had ever worn. She knew that Rick got them and it confused her.

She didn't know why he was nice to her, or why he did nice things for her, but she still did not trust him. Sometimes her daddy was nice to her too, especially after he'd get really mad and hit her. He was always nicest right after he hurt her or her mommy. He would say he was sorry and that he would never do it again, but then he would say that if Lucy would just be a good girl he would not have to hit her at all.

Now her mommy was gone and her daddy was gone. She hoped she wouldn't have to see him again, but now here was Rick. He was nice to her, but she was sure that the minute Kate was gone he would be mean. Lucy would have to make sure that she wouldn't be near him when Kate wasn't around. She wondered to herself if Rick ever hurt Kate the way her daddy hurt her mommy.

* * *

Kate filled the bath tub, checking to be sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold. She filled it with bubbles and helped Lucy to undress. The first thing to strike Kate when she looked at the girl was that she had scars on her back. They looked like they were markings of a rope or a cord and whatever the object was, Kate knew that the little girl had been severely whipped.

They were healed and didn't bother the girl anymore, but Kate couldn't help but be filled with a sickening rage. She would see to it that Lucy's father never got near the girl again. As she helped the child bathe she noticed a variety of scares and burn marks, all in locations that Kate knew were not indicative of accidental injuries.

As a detective, Kate had been trained to evaluate and distinguish accidental versus non-accidental injuries, and marks on the backs of her arms and legs, on her back and on the soles of her feet were all clear signals that Lucy had been abused. Tears stung her eyes as she washed the girl's hair, taking time to be gentle with her as she rinsed the suds from her scalp.

Lucy and Kate both looked up when they heard a gentle knock at the door. Rick cracked it open and stepped in, "Breakfast is ready and I brought in some warm clothes for Lucy. It's another cold day today." Kate thanked him and smiled, noting that Lucy did not seem to panic when Rick entered the bathroom.

For all the physical abuse the girl had obviously endured, none of her psychological responses thus far pointed to sexual abuse. For that, Kate was grateful. Rick passed her a large fluffy towel and told them both he was going to go set the table. Once he'd left the room Kate helped Lucy from the tub and dried her off, taking care to dry her hair.

The girl stared at Kate as she helped her get dressed, finally opening her mouth to speak, "Does Rick ever get mad?" Kate looked up at Lucy and nodded, "we all get mad." The girl nodded.

"Does he ever get mean when he gets mad?" Kate smiled sadly at the girl.

"No Lucy. Rick never gets mean. Sometimes he gets sad and he might cry a little, but he never gets mean." Lucy contemplated Kate for a moment. "Does he ever hurt you like daddy hurt mommy?"

"No sweetheart. Rick makes me feel better when I'm hurt, or I'm sad. He never gets mean and he never hurts anybody." After Lucy was dressed, wearing a pair of jeans and a purple shirt with a warm, light blue sweater over it, Kate sprayed some of her own detangler into the girl's hair. She brushed it, dried it and left it to fall down the girls back.

* * *

When they entered the kitchen Rick turned to Lucy, noting her outfit and speaking, "I'm so glad it fits! Are your sneakers comfortable Lucy?" She nodded shyly at him.

"I'm glad. That was my daughter Alexis' favorite brand. Did you know they light up?" Lucy raised her eyebrows at Rick. He smiled and came closer, "they do! Tap your feet together and watch them."

She did as he said and purple lights started to blink from the bottoms of her sneakers. She smiled excitedly. Again, Lucy had never had such nice things. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

"You are so very welcome Lucy. I am glad you like them." Lucy really took Rick in, the kindness in his eyes and the soft smile on his face. Was he really as nice as Kate said he was? Did he really never get mean?

They ate pancakes for breakfast, and Castle made sure that Lucy had a chocolate chip smiley face on hers. She smiled at it and drank her juice as the adults had their coffee. They seemed to smile and touch a lot, doing nice things for each other and saying nice things to one another.

"Do you have any kids?" She asked them. Kate raised her eyebrows at Lucy, but Castle took the question in stride.

"I've just got Alexis and she's all grown up now." Lucy nodded and looked at Kate. "Are you Alexis' mommy?"

Kate choked on her coffee a bit, "No. Rick and I are not married sweetie, and we don't have any babies."

"Why not?" Lucy asked them. "Mommy said that when boys and girls grow up, they fall in love and he puts a baby in her belly."

Kate blushed, obviously caught off guard by the child's questions. Castle was at a loss too, and he knew that what he was thinking, _Name the time and place and I'll put a baby in your belly_, would probably get him shot.

"Well, Lucy it's time to go now. Why don't you go put your new jacket on and grab a toy to bring today." Kate spoke, abruptly changing the subject as she stood and left the table. The girl left the table as well, going back to the room where her new toys were.

As Kate put the dishes in the dish washer she felt Castle step close behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He pressed himself against her and whispered into her ear,

"Is it weird that the thought of putting a baby in your belly turns me on?" Kate answered him with a light elbow to the stomach, before replying "as long as our practice involves birth control pills and condoms, we can perfect the technique." She coyly added, "but in the mean time, anything you put in me Mr. Castle, better come right back out again." He chuckled at her and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I can handle that." He agreed before adding, "Besides, practice makes perfect and one day…" he trailed off. She finished his sentence by locking gazes with him and smiling, "yeah, one day." They leaned in for another kiss before separating, ready to head to work.

What shocked Beckett most about the conversation they were having in her kitchen that morning wasn't the topic, but the fact that she wasn't bothered by it at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again all. I wanted to attach a warning that this chapter may be tough, as it delves a little deeper into Lucy's history. It shouldn't get any more intense than in this chapter, and I've avoided more details than necessary. **

**Disclaimer: You all know who owns them, and it's not me :)**

* * *

It was 9:30am when the three of them walked into the precinct. Beckett tried to ignore the curious looks that were directed at them. Afterall, it wasn't every day that she showed up to work with Castle; and they never came with a child walking between them.

In fact, regardless of whose bed they'd spent the previous night in, Castle and Beckett usually saw to it that they didn't arrive to work at the same time. This typically wasn't a problem, as she would be dressed and ready to go before he wanted to be out of bed.

However, Lucy was still quite small and Kate didn't have a booster seat in her car. Thus, her options were to take a cab and have no access to a vehicle, or to allow Castle to drive them and ride in the back holding Lucy.

_We're really going to need to buy a booster seat if we don't catch this guy soon_, Beckett thought to herself as she led Lucy to the break room, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She was mixing the cream into her drink when the boys approached her, eager to share the information they'd gathered. Castle and Beckett left Lucy to play with her new pink rabbit, stepping outside for the conversation.

"So we talked to the director of the women's shelter in Utica. Apparently, the husband somehow got his hands on the safe house's address and paid his ex-wife a visit. Several witnesses at the shelter report they heard him yelling that if she didn't give him his daughter he would kill her." Esposito informed Beckett.

Ryan then jumped in, providing more history "yeah, and Beth Evans isn't the only one who he's hurt. There were three reported incidences of suspected child abuse, one time resulting in Lucy being removed from the home. He attended anger management and both spouses were required to take a parenting class before gaining custody of their daughter back."

Kate folded her arms tightly and turned to watch Lucy, who was quietly talking to the stuffed rabbit. "Yeah, because a parenting class is going to stop a sadistic son of a bitch from torturing his family," she whispered bitterly. Both Ryan and Esposito simply nodded. They'd both been in law enforcement long enough to know that cruelty wasn't something to simply be _taught _away.

Lucy was not the victim of a stressed out parent who failed to cope properly, and she wasn't neglected because her parents didn't know how to care for her. The girl and her mother were intentionally and maliciously abused and that behavior had little hope of improving with classes.

Beckett could tell that Castle was struggling with the conversation as well. Although his face remained neutral, his body language gave him away. Kate had to resist the impulse to reach out and squeeze his arm as she watched him tense up and clench both of his fists.

Had they been alone she would have rubbed his back soothingly, kissing her favorite spot between his neck and shoulder blade. She would soothe the father in him and promise to do everything in her power to make it better. However, they were at work now; so she simply ignored his distress for the time being.

Esposito cleared his throat to draw Kate's attention back to the present conversation. "After he left the shelter they got Beth and Lucy a ticket to the city, where they were supposed to call and arrange for transportation to another safe house," he explained.

"Didn't they arrest him for threatening her outside of a domestic violence shelter?" Rick asked incredulously.

"He took off before the cops arrived." Ryan answered before directing his attention back to Beckett. "Our best guess is that he was stalking her and followed them to the bus station, tracking them to Manhattan through Greyhound," he stated.

Kate nodded again, "Do we have any physical evidence linking him to the murder?"

"Forensics couldn't recover any prints from the weapon and we're waiting on Lanie to see if any physical evidence was left on the body." Kate grimaced. She really hoped that there would be prints on the knife, as she wanted Lucy's father to rot in jail as badly as she'd ever wanted a criminal behind bars.

"Have we had any luck tracking this guy down?" She asked next.

They boys shook their heads, getting a warrant to bring him in wouldn't be a problem, as there was more than enough probable cause. They just needed to find him first.

Castle spoke what was on all of their minds. "Well, he can't be far. If he came for Lucy, I don't think he's going to leave without her."

They all nodded at him, before turning their attention back to Lucy, who was gently stroking the ears of the rabbit and holding it in her arms protectively. In that moment, all four adults felt the urge to protect and care for Lucy, much like the precious stuffed animal she now cradled tenderly.

* * *

Kate sat in the break room, filling out some paperwork while Lucy colored next to her. It was quieter and less overwhelming there then at her desk, in the middle of the busy bullpen. They sat quietly and waited for the advocate that would soon arrive.

Kate was going to need to get Lucy's official statement and given that she was a minor, one with a history of abuse, someone would be sent to ensure the girl's rights were not violated.

Kate appreciated the role of the advocate, but viewed the person as one more adult for Lucy to be afraid of. She secretly wished that they could simply talk alone. Still, questions about the girl's relationship with her father would be raised and the sooner they got the information on record the better.

Heaven forbid the man not be convicted of this crime, steps had to be taken to ensure that he would never re-gain custody of his daughter. Both Beckett and Lucy looked up as Castle entered the room, finishing phone conversation he was having.

"I know. Ok. I can't wait either. I love you too sweetie." He smiled as he hung up. Kate assumed he was talking with Alexis and without hesitation, she asked,

"How is dorm life for the college student?"

"Ah, she's happy to have her independence, but I think she misses home too." He answered her with a wistful expression on his face before continuing. "Hey, she wants to come over for dinner and a movie tonight. I thought that after everything it might be a good idea to just have a low key evening. Do you think it would be a good idea?" He asked Beckett.

She turned to Lucy and smiled, before looking back up to Castle. "Yeah, I think it would be great for Lucy to meet Alexis." Kate figured that the more the girl saw of Rick, the more exposed she would be to a male figure who was a warm and loving father. Watching he and Alexis interact could be very powerful and potentially healing for the child.

"So what do you think Lucy?" Castle asked her, "do you think you can stand having pizza for dinner two nights in a row?" Lucy smiled brightly at Rick, giving him the first genuine smile he'd received from her yet.

* * *

The social worker arrived shortly after 2pm, a child advocate in tow. The two professionals, who were both women, spoke with Gates briefly before they led Lucy to an interrogation room. Kate held her hand the entire time, allowing the girl to pick her chair in the small room.

Castle, the boys and Gates all observed through the two-way mirror as a variety of questions began. Kate started by asking Lucy to recount what she remembered from the night her mom was killed, and although she didn't take her eyes off of the stuffed rabbit in her hands, the girl did very well.

They digitally and video-recorded the girl's story, which started with the long bus trip and ended with her mother's screams in the night. She told them how her daddy was asking her mommy where she was, and that her mommy would not tell him.

She also told them that she was quiet as a mouse, but was still scared that he would find her hiding in the boxes. Kate was sure that the girl's testimony, while compelling, could easily be manipulated by any defense attorney. She cringed at the thought of how she might be challenged, and at the doubt that would be placed on the child's memories.

After a break for lunch, the adults re-assembled and the social worker began to ask Lucy her own round of questions. The advocate took notes as Lucy began to recount her experiences with her father.

"He was always nice when people were around, but when we would go home he would get mad. Sometimes he would hit mommy and tell her that he was going to do bad things. Sometimes he told me that I would have to watch him do bad things to her, and that would make mommy cry."

The social worker nodded compassionately as Lucy continued to speak, "sometimes I would get in the way and he would hurt me too. He hurt my back real bad one time."

Kate knew that Lucy was not being over dramatic, because she'd seen the scars of what he'd done to her in the bathtub that morning. She was sure that there was medical evidence, but pictures of the scars could be taken to easily prove the damage done.

"Daddy told me that I was bad and that if I would be good he wouldn't hurt me." She continued to tell them. "After they took me away, he said that if I would be good he wouldn't hurt me, and the people wouldn't take me away anymore; but I was bad again and they did."

"Lucy," the advocate spoke, "you weren't bad sweetie. Bad things happened to you, but that doesn't mean that you were bad." Kate took the girl's hand, rubbing soft circles on her small palm.

All of the adults were bothered by her story, wanting desperately to comfort her and protect her. Lucy's advocate, who was very kind to her, continued to reassure her and praised how brave she was. The level of dignity and respect that they treated Lucy with placated Kate considerably.

* * *

Gates was livid. On the verge of tears, the captain spoke "Find this son of a bitch and see that he rots in hell." She quickly left the room, surprising all three men with her unusual show of emotion. However, if anything were to prompt an emotional response, this was it.

Once all of the information was gathered from Lucy, the social worker and advocate both left. Before they departed, Kate was given more contact information and told that she could call on them for anything. Castle remained in the observation a few minutes longer and watched Kate.

Once alone in the room with Lucy, she held out her arms and softly spoke, "come here little one." Lucy crawled into Kate's lap and allowed the detective to cradle her and comfort her. Stroking her fingers through the child's long hair, Kate whispered, "you were so brave and he's not going to hurt you again, I promise."

Castle cringed to himself. He understood where Kate was coming from, as he felt the same determination to protect her. However, he also knew that Kate did not have complete control over this situation and Lucy being given back to her father was not out of the realm of possibility. He knew she would never forgive herself if that promise was broken.

* * *

Back in the break room, Gates brought Lucy a snack. Despite her strict and somewhat cold mannerisms with her people, the captain was very warm towards children and Lucy took well to her. Beckett took advantage of the time without her little shadow and excused herself to use the bathroom.

Kate washed her hands and considered all of the horrible things that Lucy had endured. She was overwhelmed with a wave of nausea at the thought of it and she could feel the tears burning in her eyes. These cases always got to her, but there was something about this little girl that resonated with Beckett.

As she exited the restroom she was struck again by how unfair it all was. The child was so young, so fragile, and had been so hurt. She leaned against the wall in the hallway for a moment, holding her head in her hands as she tried to gather herself.

"Hey." She heard him whisper, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, communicating all of her pain to him wordlessly. He stepped closer and leaned his head against hers, "I know." He whispered.

Castle lifted his hand to rest on the back of her head, his palm just under her ear. She remained there for a moment, reaching up and lacing her fingers with his. She was thankful for his presence and wanted nothing more than to melt into him. He wanted to kiss her pain away and she wanted to let him.

Both were startled by Esposito, who cleared his throat loudly. Kate dropped her hand as if she'd been burned and Rick pulled back just as quickly. They separated, both highly flustered at getting caught in such an intimate moment. They were separated from the center of the bullpen, and neither were sure how long ago the boys had rounded the corner.

Castle quickly ran his fingers through his hair before muttering, "she had something in her hair and I was, ah, helping her get it out." Kate wanted to sink into the floor, knowing it was a feeble excuse at best, but going along with it anyway.

"Yeah, there was a bug or something and he was helping…"

The boys, who looked very unconvinced, nodded and smirked. However, to their credit, they said nothing about it. "Hey, Lanie got a finger print from our vic's cheek," Ryan informed them. They knew that she had a hand print on her face, indicating that her attacker slapped her hard.

"Does it match the husband?" Kate asked, stepping away from Castle and sliding back into her professional persona.

"As a matter of fact, it does." Esposito said confidently. Now they had a case against him. With the history of abuse, witnesses hearing death threats, Lucy's testimony and now physical evidence; this guy was going down.

"Then let's find him. Let's get his face all over the media, alert law enforcement across the state and get him." Kate walked away confidently, making her way back to the break room.

Castle moved to follow her, but was stopped by a forceful hand on his arm. The boys both looked seriously at him, arching their eyebrows suspiciously.

"Anything you want to share with the class, Bro?" Esposito pushed him.

Castle simply looked from one partner to the other, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure you don't." Ryan commented as Castle turned to leave once again.

The last comment on the matter came from Esposito. "Whatever _that_ was," he motioned his hand between Castle and Beckett, who was now back in the break room,"there will be a conversation."

It was more of a statement of fact than a threat, as Rick was fully aware that the boys would support a relationship between the two of them.

Still, he simply walked to the break room, unable to confirm or deny anything without Kate's consent, but fully aware that the boys were on to them; and now they were watching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so on top of an endless week, this chapter gave me hell. I've never struggled with a chapter as much as I did this one and I'm still not sure why. I think that the story and I were just in a fight, and it did not want to be written. Anyhow, I release chapter 6 to the universe now. Sit back, relax and enjoy. Perhaps Phoebe will bring you a Gojiberry juice. ;)**

* * *

"But Kate, you don't understand…"

"Castle, they're just messing with you. Don't let it bother you too much." Beckett wiped her hands with a towel as she finished emptying the dishwasher.

"You didn't see their faces. They were serious. I think we need to tell them." He urged her, obviously shaken by the exchange he'd had with Ryan and Esposito before they left the precinct. The boys were definitely suspicious about their relationship, and they made it no secret.

"It's none of their business Castle!" She objected, before turning to take his worried expression in. She sighed and leaned closer to him, cupping his jaw line and placing kisses there.

"Look, Kevin and Javi are protective of me, but they're also protective of you." Kate kissed him briefly on the lips before continuing her thought. "They're not going to object to our being together. They were just playing bad cop because they're nosy, and they thought they could crack you."

Castle pouted slightly. "Yeah, well they didn't," he declared before being pulled in for another kiss. Kate giggled, her lips lightly pressed to his as she spoke, "and I'll bet they're really pissed off that their little plan failed." Castle smiled at her muffled words, his mood lifting at the thought of it.

"In the future though, come up with a more plausible explanation." She started, "I mean, a bug? Really Castle? You could have just said you were comforting me and been done with it." Her tone was punitive, but her facial expression was somewhat teasing.

"Hey! You threw in the bug, I just said you had _something_ in your hair." He defended himself.

"That's not the point Castle. You could have just been comforting me." She reiterated for him.

"Oh, but Kate, you know exactly how I like comforting you and it conjures up images for me; dirty images Kate. I didn't think it was appropriate to think such things in the presence of our co-workers." Beckett smiled, but couldn't help but blush slightly. Afterall, Rick was a talented man, and he did some of his best _comforting_ when she was flat on her back.

"I think you're going to have to show me how you comfort again, Mr. Castle. I forgot." She reached behind him and grabbed his rear, pulling him against her to illustrate her point. He pushed her back against the kitchen counter and whispered into her ear, " perhaps later, when a certain individual is sleeping."

He was referring, of course, to Lucy, who was quietly watching cartoons in the living room while everyone waited for Alexis to arrive. Their evening was filled with exciting plans, including a pizza, ice cream for dessert and the feature film, Tangled.

Shortly after the pizza arrived, Alexis made her way through the door. She threw her bag down and ran to her father's welcoming embrace. Kate and Lucy watched as Castle leaned in to tenderly kiss the side of her head. Alexis held tightly to him for a moment, telling him how much she'd missed him.

The young girl was clearly intrigued to see the bond that they shared. Her daddy never hugged her like that. Lucy turned to Kate, the surprise still evident on her face, and the detective simply pulled her close. Once the father and daughter were finished with their brief reunion, Alexis came over. She smiled and kissed Kate on the cheek before turning her attention to Lucy.

"Hi," she spoke to the girl. "My name is Alexis and I'm so happy to meet you." Alexis smiled brightly at Lucy, who blushed and turned shyly into Kate's side.

Alexis continued with her encouragement, "I've heard lots of wonderful things about you. Did you like the toys I left?"

Mention of the toys earned a response, as Lucy turned to look at Alexis. Without speaking, but smiling and blushing furiously, she nodded. The child held tighter to Kate, not wanting the woman to leave her side yet.

Castle took the moment of silence and piped in, "Well, pizza's here. Let's eat!" The three adults moved to the kitchen, Kate softly leading Lucy with a hand on her back. Although she didn't say anything, she continued to stare at Alexis. She was clearly mesmerized by the older girl.

Once they were settled onto the couch, the adults talked about all sorts of things, keeping the conversation accessible to Lucy, but not putting her on the spot. Alexis talked about her dorm room, and how she'd decorated it in purple.

Finally taking the chance, Lucy quietly spoke up. "I like purple."

Alexis took it in stride, "I love purple, all different shades. My room is decorated and light and dark purples." Lucy smiled and Alexis asked her questions about her favorite shades, gradually getting the girl to open up. By the time they were finished with dinner, the two interacted like fast friends. While Rick and Kate put away the leftovers, Lucy took Alexis back to her temporary room to show her the new clothes she got.

When it was time for the movie, Lucy sat between Alexis and Kate, but gently held Alexis' arm. She squeezed it softly, but repeatedly, as if to remind herself that the teen was still there. Kate had seen similar behavior in children, but mostly those who had been abandoned. It reminded her of how the child held to her when they found her.

She still didn't interact with Castle, but was clearly impacted by the warm and loving rapport he had with his daughter. She was amazed that fathers treated their daughters like Rick treated Alexis, finally believing Kate when she told her that he'd treated her like a princess.

By the time the move came to an end, Lucy was fast asleep against Kate's arm. She gently picked her up and carried her back to bed, tucking her in and kissing her lightly on the forehead before shutting off the light.

Alexis watched Kate take the child in her arms and smiled. Once they were out of the room, she turned to her dad and spoke. "I approve."

"You approve of what, pumpkin?" He asked his daughter.

"I approve of Kate. I mean, I liked her before. I've always liked her. I thought she was a good influence on you, and I looked up to her so much. Even when things got rough, after she got shot, I never stopped liking her." Castle smiled as he listened to his daughter.

"I think she's good for you dad, but it wasn't until tonight that I considered what Kate would be like as a mother. I'm not saying to go out and have a bunch of kids…"she paused for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"I guess I'm just saying that if I ever did have a little brother or sister, I approve of Kate being the one that, you know..." Castle couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Despite the fact that he loved Kate more than life itself, there was no question that Alexis came first in his life. Having her approval meant _everything_.

* * *

By 10pm Alexis was off, insisting that she outline the next chapter for her physiology class before bed. With Lucy sound asleep in the next room, Castle ran a bath. Adding the right amount of bubbles, and lighting candles, he prepared the bathroom to Kate's liking.

Quietly, he walked into the bedroom to find her preparing to change. Before she could remove a single article of clothing he took her hand and wordlessly led her to the bathroom.

"What are you doing Castle?" She asked as they walked down the hallway. In response, he simply turned to her and pressed his finger to his mouth, indicating 'quiet.' She arched her brow at him, but did as he requested.

Kate smiled to herself when she saw the low lighting and the lit candles, complete with the bath waiting for her. Slowly, he undressed her and helped her into the water. He made no move to join her, instead pulling a bench behind the tub. Still without words, he pulled a wash cloth from the nearby rack and dipped it in the warm water.

She sighed happily as he used the warm cloth to wash her, rubbing in gentile circles and easing the tension from her shoulders and her back. The coolness of the air combined with the warmth of the water sent shivers down her spine as he trailed soft kisses down the side of her neck. He leaned in slightly further and placed a kiss on her lips before handing her the wash cloth.

"You're amazing, and I wanted to spoil you a bit. Consider it my _comfort_, PG-13 edition of course" He finally spoke. "Oh really Rick, PG-13? I'm naked and I'm all wet though." She blinked innocently at him for extra effect. He glared at her for a moment, "You're an evil, evil tease Kate Beckett." His words earned a smile from her. "Now, relax and unwind. I'll be waiting for you with some wine when you're done."

He'd intended on leaving her to relax and soak, but before he could leave she grabbed his wrist. Castle turned to her and was met with a shy, loving smile. "Join me." She requested. He didn't need any convincing and within moments he was stripped and climbing into the warm water with her.

She leaned back into his chest, bringing herself lower and propping one foot on the edge of the tub. "Now, you said something about comforting, Mr. Castle?" He nibbled at her ear lightly and allowed his hands to roam her body. Instead of replying to her with words, he simply snaked his hand beneath the water and found the spot he was seeking.

Within minutes he had her breathless, arching her back as her eyes closed and her head fell to his chest. With his free hand he covered her mouth, quieting her moans as he'd done the night before. As long as there was another in the house, especially a minor, he knew to be careful.

Kate was grateful for his thoughtfulness, especially considering she was no longer capable of any coherent thought as he caused her to fall apart under his talented fingers. Once she came down she smiled, basking in the afterglow that came with releasing the day's tension. They laced their fingers together, and Kate finally spoke.

"Well done. I give you five stars on your comforting skills as always." He simply laughed at her, mindlessly letting his fingers wander across her skin.

"Tonight went well. I was glad to see Lucy take such a liking to Alexis."Kate spoke, bringing their conversation to the evening's events.

"Yeah, she's a good role model." Rick agreed.

"So are you." She replied.

"How so?" He questioned her.

"Well, you were too busy to see how Lucy reacted to your bond with Alexis. It really is sweet, and I think it did her well to see such a loving and kind father."

"Awe, Kate. You just paid me a complement." He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer with the arm that was already wrapped around her waist. She smiled and turned into him, "I give credit where it's due." She then kissed him languidly, allowing their tongues to caress before finally dropping her head back on his chest. They remained like that together, soft kisses and gentle caresses, simply enjoying the presence of one another until the water became cool.

They crawled into bed together that night, immediately seeking out each other's warmth before settling in. The last thought to run through Kate's mind before she fell asleep was of just how much he loved her. It was like a warm caress, always surrounding her when he was near. It filled her with a security, and the knowledge that where he was concerned, she'd finally gotten it right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or the characters affiliated with them. Lucy's all mine though :) **

* * *

The ringing of her cell phone awakened Beckett from her peaceful slumber. She grabbed blindly for the device, praying for it to just stop its incessant ringing. Castle simply groaned and buried his head further into his pillow. She finally found it, bringing it to her ear and sleepily murmuring, "Beckett."

"Hey boss." Ryan, spoke. "Sorry about the early hour, but we thought you'd want to know that we got him."

"David Evans?" She shot up in bed suddenly. "When? Where was he?" Upon hearing news of the arrest of Lucy's father, Kate was suddenly awake.

"They found him back in Utica. Patrols had eyes on their former house and he evidently went back. They arrested him while he was throwing a bunch of Lucy's things into a box." Beckett cringed at the thought of what he was planning to do.

"They're processing him and will be bringing him here to face murder charges. He should be here by mid-morning." Ryan finished.

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know." She hung up the phone and looked to her alarm clock, which read 4:30. Wiping the sleep from her eyes and brushing her hands through her hair, Kate stretched. She knew she wasn't going to fall back asleep now.

She felt his fingers graze against her naked lower back gently. "They caught him." He stated. She turned to take him in. she was holding a sheet to her front, but his hands had free access to her back. She sighed contentedly as she felt his fingers ghost under her tank top. "Yeah, he should be back in the city in a few hours."

"What do we tell Lucy?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, but let's get up. We'll discuss over coffee."

They leaned in to kiss briefly before moving, it was time to get a start to what they both knew was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"So, you've been a busy man; Terrorizing your wife and child, making threats in front of a shelter full of abuse victims." Beckett leaned in close to David Evans, who had his fists balled up where they sat on the table of the interrogation room. She and Ryan had been in there for nearly 25 minutes.

"You're a real big and powerful man aren't you?" She slammed her palm on the table. "Does it make you feel good about yourself? Does it help you work out your mommy issues, David?"

He slammed his fist on the table, "Shut up you stupid bitch!"

Beckett simply laughed, "I'll bet it really pisses you off that you can't hit me right now, doesn't it? I'll bet you really want to put me in my place. Afterall, who do I think I am? Talking to you like this."

"Beckett." Ryan spoke warningly, trying to get her to back down a little.

She ignored him and continued. "Yeah David, You can't just smack me around like you did your wife. How does it make you feel? A little woman like me, in your face and there's nothing you can do about it." She knew she was pushing his buttons, leaning in closer as she spoke, bitterness and condescension in her voice.

" You're just a weak and pathetic little man, aren't you?"

"Beckett!" Ryan spoke more loudly.

"I think I've got an extension cord David. Do you want me to go get it? Maybe if you whipped me for a while it would make you feel a little better. I would get Lucy again, but she's busy." She was nearly shaking with rage now, throwing her knowledge of what the man had done to his child at him.

"You keep my daughter out of this!" He yelled.

"Why, David? You didn't keep her out of this. Do you know where she was when you brutally murdered your wife? She was hiding by the dumpsters, listening to you as you stabbed her mother 14 times, you sick son of a bitch."

"I said I don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled again, continuing to deny any involvement in his wife's murder.

"Yeah, then how did your finger prints get on her face David? Did they just magically appear there?" She was on a roll now, poised and ready to take him down. Their case was strong and there was no way he was going to touch Lucy again.

"We've got evidence David. We've also got testimony from your daughter. She identified you! You're going down for this!" David looked at Beckett then, considering what she was telling him.

"I want a lawyer now." He spoke.

"Yeah, well you're going to need one, you son of a bitch." Beckett walked out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Earlier that day, Castle and Beckett brought Lucy back to the precinct. They told her that they caught her daddy and that he was in jail. She looked somewhat ambivalent at hearing the news, but was soon comforted to know that she wasn't going to have to see him.

Once they were settled in the break room, Esposito stepped in, motioning for the partners to join him outside. "We've been able to identify next of kin for Lucy." He informed them. Castle thought that it was great news, but he could see the conflict on Beckett's face.

He knew that she was rapidly growing attached to the girl, and that identifying family would bring them one step closer to the moment when she would have to give her up. He wanted to reach out and take her in his arms, but knew better than doing so at work.

Esposito continued to speak, elaborating on Lucy's family situation. "We've found the parents of Beth Evans, Lucy's grandparents. They appear to be the girl's only living relatives and we've already called them in."

"Why has it taken so long? Wouldn't they have been notified of their daughter's murder days ago?" Beckett questioned suspiciously and somewhat defensively.

"We had a little bit of trouble tracking them down. Apparently, they were estranged from Beth. They didn't approve of her marrying David. They thought that the marriage was too soon, and they didn't like or trust him at all." Esposito clarified.

"Well, at least they've got good character judgment." Castle spoke, approving of their hatred of Lucy's father.

"Yeah." Esposito agreed, "After the couple married, they disowned their daughter. They haven't seen her in almost 7 years."

"So," Beckett began, "what you're telling me is the only family that Lucy has are a set of grandparents that she's never even met?"

Esposito nodded somberly to her, "they should be here within the hour."

* * *

Before Lucy's grandparents arrived, David Evans did. Once they had him in interrogation, Beckett left Lucy in the care of Castle. The child objected at first, but not nearly as strongly as she would have days ago. Kate attributed the change to her time with Alexis. The detective promised Lucy that she would be back soon, leaving Castle to entertain her.

They had been coloring for about 30 minutes when Gates entered the break room. Next to her was the social worker that Rick recognized from the night that Lucy's mother was killed. Behind the pair was an older couple, obviously Lucy's grandparents.

Castle hoped that they would be greeted by a friendly and warm couple, that Lucy would have a kindly old grandpa and a cookie-baking grandma that would tell her stories and spoil her rotten. Within the first 30 seconds of interaction with the couple, it was made clear to him that this would not be the case.

"Lucy." The social worker spoke, "These are your mommy's parents. They are your grandma and grandpa." Lucy stood next to Castle and took the couple in. She said nothing, but smiled at them.

The woman spoke first, "she looks like _him_." The man simply huffed his response.

"Well? Do you speak child?" The older woman sternly spoke. "Your mother was my daughter, but that horrible father of yours killed her. Now there's you to deal with."

Castle was enraged by the way they were talking to Lucy, their voices filled with distain and blame for their daughter's murder. He couldn't stop himself, "Why exactly are you two here?" He asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" The man finally spoke. His wife soon jumped in.

"Our daughter was murdered, and now we find out that she had the bastard who killed hers child?"

Lucy stepped back, saying nothing in response to their words. It was clear that these people hated her and she did not want to go with them. She stood behind Rick as if he could prevent that from happening, but knew that she never had a choice when the people came to take her away.

"_The child_ has a name," Rick spoke, "and if you're not interested in helping her, why did you come? Why are you here?"

"Well, someone's got to do it." The woman spoke rudely to Rick, and considering she was our daughter's mistake…"

"Mistake!" He cried incredulously, "If you don't want her then leave!" He raised his voice at them both. The social worker jumped in then, "Mr. Castle! Perhaps you should step out and give the family a chance to figure things out for themselves." She turned to Gates, waiting for the captain to back her up and kick him out.

Castle was not especially hopeful, considering that he was in a room with a child he had no legal claim to, and his only ally was Gates, who was pretty clear in her opinion of him. However, she surprised them all when she made her alliance clear.

"Mr. Castle hasn't asked any questions that I'm not wondering myself." She began, "besides, I was witness to your granting he and detective Beckett temporary guardianship just a few days ago." Gates turned back to look at Castle.

"Therefore, I fail to see how this is not his concern, legally speaking of course, and as captain of this precinct it is my job to uphold the law."

Rick had never felt a fondness for Gates quite as strongly as he did in that moment. The social worker simply sighed, "Sir, Ma'am." She spoke to the older couple, "if you would like to file for custody it is within your legal right to do so, as you are her only remaining kin. However, you are not obligated to do so, and I can see to it that she finds stable placement elsewhere."

The couple looked at one another, and then back to Lucy. She was now glaring at the both of them, making her opinion of them clear. The woman simply glared back and turned to the social worker, "we'll sign whatever waiver we need to. We're not interested." With that, they both left.

"Well, that's just great." The social worker spoke sarcastically. She threw her hands up in the air. Now she was back to square one where the child was concerned.

"Considering that her father is now in custody, I see no reason for her protection here any longer." She informed them, preparing to take Lucy into custody. Gates nodded, as there was little she could do where the foster care system was involved after the case was closed.

"I'm sure I can find her temporary placement at a group home." She moved to take Lucy's arm, pulling her gently along with her.

"Come on Lucy, let's get you somewhere away from all of this." When it became clear to her that the lady was going to take her away, Lucy pulled back suddenly. She violently yanked her arm from the woman's grasp and launched herself at Rick.

She grabbed tightly to him, squeezing his shirt with her fists and burying her face in the fabric there. For a moment, Castle was shocked. Afterall, she'd never made a move towards him before, and Beckett was nowhere to be found at the moment.

Reacting quickly, he lifted Lucy into his arms, holding her tightly against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face against him. She held to him, silently praying that he could make it so that she didn't have to leave. "Shhh. He whispered against her brow. It's ok Lucy. I've got you." He reassured her gently.

"Look." Gates spoke, "there's going to be a hearing, and possibly a trial. I'm sure that they will speed things up because of the involvement of a minor. Still, I think it would be best to leave Lucy where she is until we're sure that bail won't be given, or anything else of that matter. She's obviously adjusting to where she is, and her attachment is evident."

The social worker looked to Castle, who nodded his head in agreement. "I'll take it to my boss, but can't make any guarantees. Unless there is a major issue though, I don't think it should be a problem. In the mean time, I'll use the next few weeks to locate a more permanent option for her."

Rick let out a sigh of relief, meeting Gate's gaze for a moment before she followed the social worker out of the room. _Thank you_ he wordlessly mouthed to her. She smiled and nodded in response. It would appear that the two had some sort of truce where Lucy was concerned.

As Gates and the social worker made their way to her office, they passed Beckett, who was returning from her interrogation. She looked at them curiously and Gates simply motioned for her to go to the break room.

Once she entered, she was taken completely aback. There, standing in the middle of the room, was Castle. He was holding Lucy in his arms tightly, whispering reassurances to her and stroking the back of her head gently. "Lucy," he spoke when he saw Kate, "look who just got back."

Lucy turned in Rick's arms, smiling when she saw Kate standing there. "Hey little one." The detective spoke as she stepped closer to both Castle and the girl. Beckett kissed her brow tenderly, much like Castle had done a moment ago. "Is everything ok?" She asked, more to Rick than to the child.

"Lucy met her grandparents and they upset her a little." He explained.

"They were mean." She added, resting her cheek on Castle's chest but speaking to Beckett.

"Yes they were." Rick agreed with her, before adding "but you're never going to have to see them again." Kate arched an eyebrow at his words and he explained. "They're signing away their rights. They're not the greatest people for Lucy." She nodded, silently communicating that Castle would have to fill her in later.

He nodded in agreement, both silently comforting Lucy as they stood close in the break room. They were caught up in one another, both stroking Lucy's back, and having some sort of silent conversation when they heard Gates clear her throat.

"Well, it's settled. You've got her until after the hearing, and then a permanent placement will take place." Beckett was surprised, but couldn't help but show her gratitude to both Gates and Castle, for whatever it was they'd worked out in her absence.

Beckett began to speak, "Sir, if it's ok…" before she could finish Gates cut in.

"He's in custody, you're off duty. Go home and get her settled in. I'll call you once I've spoken with the judge on a date for the hearing. Hopefully he'll plead guilty and we can move on soon." Beckett nodded her agreement, grabbing her jacket and keys before turning back to Castle and Lucy.

"Let's get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. Sigh...Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the next chapter :) **

* * *

Castle felt bad. He was struggling quite a bit with the knowledge of how much pain Lucy had been exposed to in just the past week. It was made even worse by the social worker that continued to talk about the girl like she wasn't in the room. Now, with the blatant rejection of the girl by her own grandparents, Rick couldn't imagine what the Lucy was feeling.

All he knew was that he wanted to make it all better for her. When she held to him, and he kept her safe in his arms, he was reminded of a younger Alexis. The memories of his own little girl combined with the fondness he felt for Lucy, and he was filled with warmth, and a protectiveness that surprised him. It was apparent that Beckett wasn't the only one falling for Lucy.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Beckett's apartment Lucy was asleep. Kate carried the girl upstairs and put her in bed, letting her sleep off the stress of the morning. She couldn't help but wish that all of this would be over with soon.

Kate knew that with the case closed, and her father sentenced, she would have to let go and say goodbye to Lucy. However, no matter how much the thought bothered her, she couldn't stand the possibility of the girl having to go through one more unpleasant experience. She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch next to Castle. As he pulled her closer, she curled into his side and let out a sigh.

"I think we should do something this afternoon to take her mind off of all of this." Rick spoke as he brushed his fingers across Kate's shoulder.

"Did you have something in mind?" Kate asked, agreeing that something should be done to show the girl some fun.

"Well, it is mid-November," he began, "so the fall fair should be open for a few more weeks. Alexis used to love going to the fair." He smiled, as if lost in thought.

"I think that sounds perfect. I haven't been to a fair since my first year of college. Do you think Alexis could make it? Lucy would be thrilled to see her again." She suggested.

"I'll give her a call." He gave Kate a quick kiss on her cheek and stood to grab his phone.

That afternoon, the couple showed Lucy the wonder of the New York State Fair. The grounds were set just outside of the city, and it was a relatively short ride there. Kate couldn't help but smile as they prepared to leave, knowing how excited Lucy would be when she saw the fair grounds.

After bundling Lucy up, and dressing warmly themselves, they arranged a time and place to meet Alexis. She was due to finish her afternoon classes at 4pm, and planned to meet them at 5pm near the petting zoo.

On the drive over they spoke to Lucy,

"Have you ever been to the fair?" Rick asked her.

"Nope," came her reply. "What's at the fair?" She asked.

"All sorts of things are at the fair. They have a petting zoo, and they have games, and they have really good food!" Kate explained to her.

"And they've got rides, fun houses, bumper cars, and roller coasters too! The fair is the most awesome place ever!" Rick excitedly added.

"Is Alexis going to go to the fair too?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"She sure is. She'll meet up with before we eat dinner." Castle explained to her.

Once they arrived, they stepped out of their parked car. As they began to walk on the gravel, Rick held his cell phone out and captured a picture Lucy's facial expression. Kate held her as she gasped, wide eyed and pointing to the gigantic Ferris wheel. As he captured the photo, Kate turned to smile at him, her excitement for Lucy apparent.

Castle stepped up to them and placed his hand on the small of Kate's back. The slight breeze in the air added a chill, but it wasn't too bad since it wasn't raining. They entered and headed for the petting zoo. When Kate set Lucy down, the girl reached for her hand and held to her.

They passed chickens and ducks, before stopping to look at the rabbits. Upon Rick's encouragement, Lucy went inside the pen and pet one of the soft creatures. She giggled at the way the soft bunny in her arms wiggled its nose and looked to both Castle and Beckett happily, showing them how the animal allowed her to hold him.

Castle's phone was out again, taking another picture of the scene before him, while Beckett smiled and nodded to Lucy. Soon they took her to the larger animals, watching with delight as she tentatively patted the sheep. "Lucy," Rick asked her, "would you like to ride a pony?"

Her eyes grew large, almost as if she didn't believe him. He nodded to her that he meant it, and Kate smiled to reassure her. She nodded excitedly and ran ahead of them to where the ponies were. After one of the workers was paid, he held to the harness and slowly walked the miniature horse around while Lucy sat on top in wonder.

Kate couldn't help but laugh happily as she watched the girl. Smiling brightly, Castle took her hand in his and squeezed it. She stepped into his side and kissed his cheek, allowing him to pull her in and encircle her within his arms. Their fingers laced as they continued to watch the girl.

"Your daughter is so cute. You're a lovely family." Castle and Beckett turned to see an older woman smiling at them wistfully. Kate blushed and found herself at a loss for words, but Castle was more than willing to respond.

"Thank you." He smiled, kissing Kate's temple after speaking. The old woman passed by, leaving Rick with a large grin and Beckett still gaping. Her attention was drawn back to Lucy, who was running excitedly towards her.

"Did you see me?" She asked as she grabbed both of their hands, walking between them as they made their way from the ponies.

"We sure did!" Rick smiled at her and spoke, "you're a natural. We should get you a pony." Kate shot her head to the side, meeting with Rick's gaze warningly.

"Alexis!" Lucy yelled and ran towards the red head she spotted standing in front of a stage, which had been set up for a puppet show.

"Castle!" Kate whispered harshly, "did you just offer to buy her a pony?"

"What? I was just saying that she looked great up there. I was encouraging her, Beckett." He defended himself.

Beckett elbowed him and rolled her eyes, recalling a time not too long ago when he'd offered to buy her a pony to get back into her good graces. She was again struck with awe at the direction their relationship had taken.

The annoying womanizer she'd despised 4 years ago was nowhere to be found. Instead she found a sensitive, reliable, loyal and loving man. He was her partner, her friend, and as she was becoming more and more aware of every day, the love of her life.

She smiled to herself as she started to walk again, catching up Castle, Alexis and Lucy. He noted the expression on her face and smiled at her curiously, taking her hand and squeezing it as they all headed to dinner.

* * *

By the time they left the fair, Lucy was passed out. Rick carried her back to the car quietly, Kate looping her arm through his and leaning against him as they walked. They were sure Lucy had never experienced such a fun and carefree time.

Alexis took her from ride to ride, accompanying her as Rick and Kate rode along together. They avoided the high intensity rides, as Kate was adamant that she was too small. She was met with three groans, but they complied.

At one of the booths, Rick won Lucy a purple stuffed animal. That toy, which resembled a dog, currently hung from the sleeping girl's hand. About half way to their car, they noticed that clouds moved in and the wind was picking up, indicating more rain to come.

They got her to the car just as it started to rain again. By the time the three got back to Kate's apartment it was pouring. Castle, who'd pulled up the local weather on his iphone, spoke.

"It looks like this is the first of several storms that are going to pass through the area tonight." He pointed the phone at Kate, allowing her to see the green, yellow and red splotches on the live radar.

"Well, let's get her upstairs before the bad stuff hits." She spoke, making her way around the car to pull Lucy out of the booster chair they'd bought for her earlier in the day. They made a mad dash up the stairs and into the dry apartment.

Beckett sighed and laughed as she shook the water from her hands and her hair, allowing Rick to take the still sleeping Lucy from her. The couple moved quietly back to the spare room, working in tandem to undress the girl and prepare her for bed. They covered her with blankets, each kissing her gently on the forehead before leaving her to sleep.

The rain poured heavily outside, water cascading down the bedroom window in sheets. "It appeared that we got home in just the nick of time." Beckett softly spoke, watching the deluge outside and listening to the wind howl against the window.

Castle nodded to her in agreement, squeezing her shoulder. "I'm going to make some tea, do you want so-." He didn't finish his sentence, as before he made his way to the bedroom door the power went out. They were immersed in darkness.

He heard the match strike the box before he saw her face illuminate in the glow of the small flame. She reached for a candle on her dresser, allowing the wick to catch fire before blowing out the match. Holding the candle, she allowed the small light to guide her back to her bedside table; returning the box of matches to its location.

Castle picked up another one of the many candles, approaching her to catch the flame from hers. Both stood still and faced one another, candles in hand.

"The rain sounds so much louder when the power goes out." Kate whispered, her gaze traveling from his eyes to his lips. The tension in the room increased tenfold as they took each other in. Castle swallowed as his heart rate began to increase.

"Yeah," he whispered, "all the noises that we just grow accustomed to in our daily lives. You never realize how loud it all is until the power goes out."

"Then the world is still, quiet." Kate finished for him, brushing her fingers down his chest and allowing her nails to scratch lightly across his shirt. She then reached up to touch his lips, caressing him there as she drew herself even closer.

Castle took the candle from her hand, using it to light several others and cast a warm glow across the quiet room. Kate stood at the foot of her bed, watching him move. She bit her lip and inhaled deeply as she felt her need for him rise. He set the candle down and stepped closer to her.

He hadn't touched her yet and she was already physically aching to feel his body against hers. He could see the need in her eyes, mirroring the desire in his own. Wordlessly, he ran his hands up her torso, grasping her shirt as he slid his palms upward.

She didn't break eye contact with him as she lifted her arms over her head, signaling for him to undress her. Quickly, he dragged the material over her head, tossing it aside as he leaned his head into her. Their noses brushed as he glided his palms up her back.

"Kate," he whispered as he unclasped her bra, "God, I want you."

His words drove Beckett over the edge. She grabbed him tightly, his shirt balled up in her fists as she pulled him against her body. Her legs hit the back of the bed and she pulled him on top of her, allowing them both to fall to the bed.

His lips were on hers in seconds, kissing fiercely and desperately as their tongues met. She pulled his shirt up and out of his pants, swiftly unbuttoning it as her legs hooked around his hips. He responded to her in kind, rocking against her and creating a delicious friction between them.

She let out a moan as he increased the speed and intensity of his rocking. When she started to buck back up, he pulled away. Quickly, Castle unzipped her jeans and pulled them from her body, taking her panties with them. In the next instant he finished undressing himself as well.

He lay back on the bed, completely covering her body with his own. She released a shaky breath when she felt her skin make contact with his own, wanting to feel him closer still. He began to trail kisses down her body again, but this time Kate stopped him. She pinned him to her by wrapping a leg around his waist; while pulling him back up and waiting for him to make eye contact with her. Once he did she reached down, grabbed his hard length, an urged him to her entrance.

The moment he entered her was as it always was. Both held their breath for a second, allowing the feeling of their complete union envelope the both of them. She reached both of her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a slow, languid kiss.

They moved slowly, allowing the pouring rain and the candle light to cast the perfect atmosphere for their love-making. They held one another's gaze intensely, communicating volumes wordlessly. The magic between them grew, strengthened in these moments until it threatened to consume them both.

He leaned down to kiss her again, her arms coming to his back to hold him close to her. Their tongues mimicked what their bodies were doing, as their pace escalated from slow and sensual to frantic and forceful. Their lips melded together to catch their collective moans as they both fell over the edge.

She held him close to her as they recovered, unwilling to lose the delicious feeling of his body pressed against hers quite yet. Soon their hearts slowed, their breathing normalized, and the sweat that covered their bodies left them both with a chill.

Unable to stand the cool air any longer, they cleaned up, threw on their night clothes and curled back under the covers together. Knowing that Lucy was warm under her covers, they prepared to do the same. They didn't know how long they would be without power and without heat it was bound to get cool.

Castle pulled Beckett close to him, and in return, she inserted one of her legs between his. They were completely intertwined, enjoying the feel of one another as they finally fell asleep.

* * *

Both awoke suddenly when a bright light filled her room. It startled them for a moment, but once they could tell that the power was back on, Kate simply let out a frustrated sigh. She was glad the power was back, but would have preferred to not have been awakened so suddenly.

Rick pushed her back to the bed gently and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Stay in bed, I'll get the lights." He slowly made his way through the apartment, turning off the hall lights and re-setting the clock on the microwave. He used his phone to gauge the accurate time, noting to himself that it had been less than an hour since they fell asleep.

Castle smiled to himself when he checked on Lucy, who was still fast asleep under her covers. He quickly made his way back into bed, shutting off the bedroom light as he moved. Once under the blankets, and curled up against Kate, he sighed and allowed the warmth of her body to soothe him back to sleep.

* * *

The next time Kate was awakened it was not suddenly, as there was no dramatic change of light. She was drawn from her sleep by the touch of someone's hand. She noted to herself that the hand was small, warm, and trying to wrap around her wrist. It pulled at her. She opened her eyes and saw Lucy standing there in the darkness.

Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified. Before Kate could clear the sleep from her voice to question the girl, she understood what happened. As at that very second, she heard a clash of thunder. Lucy jumped and moved closer to where Kate was laying. She wanted to get on the bed, but was afraid to do so.

"Lucy, did the storm scare you?" Kate asked, brushing the hair from her face.

She nodded, looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Kate asked the shaking girl.

She nodded again, allowing Kate to pull her into bed. She shifted back to make room for Lucy, pushing Rick in the process. He grunted and woke, holding his head up and speaking in confusion "what happened?"

Lucy froze when he woke up. She was terrified that he would make her leave and she was scared to be alone with the loud thunder clashing.

Beckett answered him with a whisper, "the storm scared her."

"Ah," Castle replied, "you know why the thunder makes such a loud noise?" He asked the girl.

She shook her head, and Castle held his hand out to her to help her crawl between he and Beckett.

"Well," he said, "the clouds get really silly and they start bumping into one another, and when they do it makes a loud boom. It's sounds scary, but there's nothing to be afraid of." She looked at him for a moment, before calming slightly and smiling.

Lying on her side to hold Lucy close, Beckett lightly rubbed circles into her back. Rick lay on his side as well, and continued to tell her stories about thunderstorms. Slowly, the girl's eyes started to close and her breathing evened out.

When they were sure she was asleep, they stared at each other for several minutes. Kate couldn't help but be impacted by the sweetness of the moment. Once again she was brought back to earlier that day at the fair. She thought of the older woman at the fair, who told her that she had a beautiful family.

She felt as if they were a family, and judging by the serene expression on his face, she knew that Castle was having similar thoughts. Slowly, their hands met, fingers lacing together as they both sighed. Soon, all three were sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The days passed and Lucy continued to settle in nicely. She spent a good deal of time at the precinct, but as long as her father was in jail, she was able to spend mornings at home with Castle. She warmed to him considerably and enjoyed his presence. They waited for Evans' pre-trial hearing to approach, as whether or not he would be allowed bail, and if he would go to trial, would determine the future of Lucy's living arrangements.

Early Friday afternoon brought the best news that Kate Beckett could have heard. The call came through to Gates that the judge in Evans' case had deemed Lucy's videotaped testimony as admissible, so the child would not have to testify against her father.

Further, upon receiving word of the judges' decision, David Evans' attorneys urged him to plead guilty in order to obtain a sentence that was lesser than life without parole. As a result, there would be no trial, and he would spend the next 25 years in prison.

It was a pretty good sentence considering that Lucy would be an adult by the time he ever saw a free day again; if he saw a free day again. She was also bound and determined that someone would let slip that he was a child abuser in prison, and chances were he wouldn't last his sentence. Regardless, Lucy was safe now.

Kate couldn't keep the smile from her face as she told Lucy that her daddy was gone now, and would never come back to hurt her. Ryan, Esposito and Lanie sat with the girl in the break room, sharing a pizza to celebrate the news. "See Lucy," Ryan spoke kindly to her "we told you that you'd be safe."

Esposito joined, "Yeah, we've got your back, nobody touches our Lucy." He nodded to her and smiled, earning a grin from her in return. With Castle and Beckett both standing by the doorway, the room was filled with the only adults in the world that the girl trusted.

It amazed Kate to think about how much the girl had come out of her shell in such a short time. She smiled as she listened to her talk with the boys. "I'm not scared anymore. There's lots of things that I'm not afraid of anymore!" Now it was Lanie's turn to smile.

"Oh yeah sweetheart," the ME spoke, "what else are you not afraid of anymore?"

"I'm not afraid of thunderstorms anymore because now I know what happens." She answered proudly.

"Really, what happens?" Ryan asked, amusement in his voice.

"I got scared the other day and Rick and Kate let me sleep in bed with them." As she started to tell her story, the color drained from Kate's face. For his part, Castle looked like a deer in the headlights. They were so busted.

Lucy continued, "and Rick told me that the clouds bump into each other because they're silly!" She smiled, delighted by how amazed the adults seemed by her words. The amazement, of course, had nothing to do with the thunderstorm, and everything to do with the fact that Castle and Beckett were in bed together.

"Really?" Esposito said, "They let you sleep in bed with them? Do they sleep in bed a lot?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Lucy answered, "They act like mommies and daddies in the story books, and on the TV."

The three adults at the table with Lucy aimed their amused gazes at the nervous and awkwardly standing partners standing at the door.

"What do they do Lucy?" Ryan pressed, way too interested to let it go.

"They kiss and hug a lot, and they like to hold hands; but he didn't put a baby in her belly yet."

"Yet?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah, mommy said that when boys and girls grow up, they…"

"Wow! Kids say the strangest things, don't they?" Rick jumped in to avoid any more embarrassment.

Lucy simply giggled, happy to be the center of attention. Kate, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as amused with the little social butterfly at the moment. Castle took Lucy by the hand and invited her to go get ice cream, while Beckett diffused the situation.

After a moment of silence, the detective looked at the three others in the room, who all had satisfied expressions on their face.

"Oh shut up. Yeah, we're together." She admitted grudgingly.

Ryan, Esposito and Lanie all smiled brightly at her.

"Gates better NOT find out. If we want to keep Castle here, she needs to be kept in the dark." She told them warningly.

"No problem Beckett. We got your back." Esposito held his hands in the air as if in surrender. Soon he and his partner stood to leave the break room, returning to their desks to do paperwork. As they left they both patted her on the shoulder.

"We're really happy for you both." Ryan informed her.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you two to open your eyes and realize you're perfect for each other for years." Esposito added.

Once they were gone, Kate looked back at Lanie, who was sitting quietly. She simply leveled Kate with her expression. Beckett stared back, considering her best friend.

"Ok, how long have you known Lanie?" Kate sighed and sat down across from the doctor.

Lanie shrugged, "since September."

Kate raised her eyebrow at Lanie, surprised that she'd known for such a long time. As if reading her thoughts, the ME clarified.

"It isn't hard to tell, when you're in the same room there's an _energy_. It was there before, but it was more of a tension, now it's like an invisible bond; tender, but strong. It's sweet."

"Why didn't you say anything Lanie?" Kate asked.

"Because I didn't want to burst your bubble" she answered, "You let Javi and I go on for awhile, I thought I would return the favor. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

Kate smiled before Lanie answered, deadpanning "and it took you long enough."

Beckett shrugged apologetically, but didn't say anything.

"So," Lanie asked "now that you know that I know, tell me-how good is he?"

A wide, knowing grin crossed Kate's expression as she bit the corner of her bottom lip and answered her friend.

"The rumors were all true, Lanie. He's easily the best I've ever had."

* * *

Lanie made her way back to the morgue and the business of the day resumed. Kate was working productively and planning out an evening of celebrations when everything came to a halt. However, a brick of cement formed in the pit of her stomach when she glanced over to Gates' office and saw the familiar figure of the social worker standing there.

The women were in deep conversation, although Beckett couldn't discern about what. As if knowing she was being watched, Gates glanced at Kate and the two made eye contact. Beckett could tell by the expression on her captain's face that she was about to get serious news, and Kate anticipated that she wasn't going to like it. Further, although she wanted to deny the possibility, Kate was fairly sure she knew exactly what was happening.

The two women in the office stood, Gates following the social worker out of her office and towards Beckett. The social worker smiled brightly at Kate when she spotted her and spoke,

"Detective! I've got great news for you! I've found a placement for Lucy." She completely missed the struck expression on Beckett's face, and continued her words.

"and what perfect timing, with her father behind bars we can get her into permanent placement today!" The social worker seemed very satisfied with herself, and very happy to cut off involvement of the police where this case was concerned.

Gates simply folded her arms, wearing a concerned and somewhat sympathetic expression on her face as she looked at Kate. The captain spoke,

"Beckett, it will be good for Lucy to have stable housing, not to mention getting her back into school. She'll be back in her old settings in Utica, where at least she'll know her teacher. I've been ensured that she'll be staying with an established family." Gates' heart broke as she watched Beckett's expression fall, the woman's heart breaking.

As a mother, she knew how quickly the attachment to a child could form. However, she also knew that a single detective couldn't provide a stable home. It was simply too dangerous, and heaven forbid something happen to her best detective; Lucy would be left alone once again.

Kate nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as she processed the words. She felt numb, but her heart was already beginning to hurt. She knew that letting go was going to be nearly impossible. Still, with her job, she was aware that this could never be permanent.

As if right on schedule, Castle rounded the corner holding Lucy's hand as she walked with him. He was smiling and chatting with the girl, but his face fell the second he saw Beckett. Next he saw the social worker and knew what was happening. It was time for the child to go.

With broken hearts, they watched as the social worker took Lucy into her arms. She told her that she was going to go to a happy home with other kids to play with. She was informed that there would be a dog there, and that she would be able to go back to her school; to see her teacher again.

Lucy did not scream, kick or cry. She simply resigned herself to what was happening, looking back to Rick and Kate longingly. The happiness that was starting to take residence in her eyes was gone, replaced with the same hollow expression that she wore the day they found her in the boxes. Kate approached her first.

"Ok, little one. You're going to be so happy and so loved, and you're going to have sisters and brothers to play with; and a puppy too!" She tried to make her voice seem very excited, holding the tears that were threatening to fall back.

Rick stepped up and took Lucy's hand, kissing the back of it. "You're going to be just great Lucy. We've loved having you here so much, and I promise we'll see each other again soon." Lucy nodded somberly at them, appearing to not quite believe them.

As the social worker walked away, Kate couldn't help but feel like she was taking a piece of her heart with her. The pain she felt threatened to consume her, causing her knees to go weak. Soon, she made her way to the bathroom, as once again her tears threatened to fall.

Gates sadly watched Beckett walk away, reflecting on Castle as his eyes trailed her lead detective. At the moment, she was glad for Rick Castle, as she was sure the writer was going to be one of the only things to get Kate through the next few weeks.

* * *

That night Kate went to bed without eating. She wasn't hungry and didn't feel like attempting to eat. She lay in bed and simply cried, allowing Castle to hold her and comfort her. She'd never let anyone see her in such a vulnerable state, but she couldn't help it.

"I want her back Castle." She whispered through her tears. "I want to keep her, and love her, and protect her." He rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"shhhh. I know." He whispered to her.

"I know that I can't. I know that I'm a cop and that my life is too unstable. I know that I can't give her the family she deserves. I would never be enough for her, but it still hurts."

He held her more tightly and kissed her again, "No, Kate. One day you will be more than enough to be a mother. Right now your life is unstable and your job is dangerous. It will not always be that way though, I promise you that. One day you will have the life you want and you'll be a great mom."

"Castle, you can't promise that. Nobody can promise that." Kate argued with him.

"Yes I can Kate, as long as I am alive, I can." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing the redness from his own tears there. He reached his hand to her face to cup her cheek, brushing her tears away with his thumb.

"Kate, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here; and when you're ready, I'm going to marry you."

Her eyes widened at him, filled with shock at his confession. He simply continued to speak, pouring his heart out, "I'm going to be here for you. I'm going to be right here; through promotions, celebrations, tragedies, and through justice." She knew he was speaking about her mother's case then.

"Kate, I'm going to be right by your side as long as you'll let me be; and I want to be the father of your children. I _want_ you to have babies Kate, and I want them to be mine." She blinked at him, unable to find words. He took her silence to mean he'd frightened her.

"I'm not trying to freak you out Kate, only when you're ready… and I'll wait as long as it takes." He continued to stroke her cheek, his gaze not averting from hers.

She nodded then, a smile crossing her face. "Castle, I'm ready now," she spoke.

He swallowed back a lump in his throat, "um, what?" He asked, unsure of what she was telling him.

"I'm ready now Castle. I want to marry you now." She came up onto her knees and grasped his cheeks with her palms, kissing him fiercely. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've had 4 years to figure it out, and I don't want to waste another second. I want to start now Rick." She kissed him again.

He sunk into her, not quite believing that the moment was happening. She cradled him in her lap, kissing his hair and brushing his fingers through it. "I love you Kate." He spoke against her.

"I love you to Rick, always."

**The End…**

**Just kidding. **

**This story is only about halfway over. If it were a play, we'd be in intermission. We are not done with Lucy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**You all are great for sticking with me. I updated quickly for this part :) **

* * *

Days passed in a blur, one seeming indistinguishable from the other. Kate struggled to get through her work and grappled with the ever-present emptiness that filled her at night. She was happy to have Rick by her side, but she could tell he wasn't doing much better.

For his part, Castle was also a mess. He couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. Every time he would see something neat or exciting, his first reaction would be to think, _Lucy would be so excited!_ Then he would remember that she was gone. The social worker hadn't contacted them, nor had she returned their calls to inquire about Lucy.

By the time Friday rolled around, both partners were beside themselves. They needed to see her, to be sure that she was actually ok. Upon having no luck contacting the social worker in charge of her case, yet again, Beckett was surprised by Gates approaching her.

The captain handed Beckett a yellow post it that had an address scrawled on it.

_143 North Hudson Street_

_Utica, NY_

_13209_

Beckett arched an eyebrow at her boss, surprised by what she read. Gates simply folded her arms and set her gaze intently on the partners. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off detective, it's been a long week." She spoke.

"Thank you, sir." Beckett muttered, touched that Gates had actually gone through the trouble of acquiring what she knew to be the address of Lucy's new foster parents. She grabbed her coat and keys, and Castle did the same. Neither bothered to go home first, hitting the highway, and heading upstate instead.

* * *

Hours passed as they drove further and further from the city. Kate was filled with a nervous feeling, butterflies in her stomach. What if Lucy was happy and didn't want to see her? What if her foster parents wouldn't allow her to see the girl? She didn't know what she would find when they arrived.

Castle kept his focus on Kate, concerned by the fierce concentration on her brow. He knew that she had taken the loss of Lucy hard, and was terrified of how she would react if this reunion ended badly. He also knew that it wasn't the best idea for them to drop by and disrupt things, but neither could wait any longer.

Both adults cared too much. Whether or not they wanted to admit it, they had grown to love the girl, and needed to see her. They needed to hold her close and make sure she was ok. Their visit may well be disruptive, and their motives may be greedy, but as Castle saw it, neither really had a choice in the matter.

After exiting the freeway, they followed the directions on Rick's phone. It led them to a small neighborhood. They drove slowly as they passed houses, most in disrepair. There were many children playing in the street, and the partners couldn't help but notice that a few of them were dressed in clothing that was not appropriate for the cold weather.

Cars sat in disrepair on front lawns, along with appliances and other scattered debris. Children weren't the only people about, as Beckett spotted several clusters of adults. They glared at her as she slowly drove by, and she couldn't avoid the suspicion that they were up to no good. Too many years as a cop had trained her to notice the warning signs.

"Castle, are you sure this is right?" Beckett questioned, her brow knitted as she drove down the impoverished neighborhood.

"Yeah," he spoke, "143 Hudson."

She spotted it, a two-story green home. Slowly, she pulled into the driveway, and both partners got out to approach the door. She knocked three times and heard chaos ensue inside the home. Dogs barked, children's voices could be heard, and adults began to yell.

"What the hell!" Came an angry male voice.

"I'm getting it!" Came an equally loud, but defensive female voice. A woman opened the door, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She eyed Kate as she wiped her hands on the dress she wore, waiting impatiently for her to speak.

"Can I help you?" She asked somewhat rudely.

"Ah," Kate spoke, somewhat surprised by the woman's tone, "I'm here to see Lucy."

"Are you from the school? What the hell did she do?" The woman accusingly asked. Castle noticed about four children standing around her. They all looked dirty and miserable, but curious about the adults at their door.

"No." Beckett snapped, "I'm not from the school. Can I please see Lucy?"

The woman glared at Kate, "Lucy can't have visitors now, she's being punished." The woman rudely stated, shutting the door in Beckett's face.

She pounded on the door again, and Castle grimaced at what Beckett did next. When the woman opened the door for the second time, she was greeted with an angry detective, flashing her badge. "I'm with the police, and I'm here to check on Lucy's welfare."

It was a blatant abuse of her position, and Castle knew that. Still, he couldn't blame her. Truth be told, he was glad she did it. The rude woman's expression fell, switching from contempt to fear.

"Uh. Well, Lucy is in the back room." She stood back and led them in, instructing one of the other children to take them to the girl. They entered a room in the back corner, it was cold and appeared to be blocked off from the heat in the home.

The room was in disrepair, dirty like much of the rooms they saw. There, on a mattress on the floor, they saw her. She was curled into a ball and facing the wall. She was covered with a blanket that didn't look thick enough to keep her warm, or big enough to cover her body.

She cuddled the pink rabbit Castle had given her, her frame shaking. Kate walked over to the mattress and knelt. She nearly became sick when she noticed the firm marks on the girl's arm, bruised finger print patterns from someone grabbing, jerking and squeezing her way too hard.

"Little one." She spoke softly, alerting the girl to her presence. Lucy shot up and turned to face her, shock on her features. In that moment Lucy reached for Kate, and began to sob. Both Castle and Beckett held her between them, as she cried harder than they'd seen her in all the time that they'd known her.

"Shhh. Lucy." Rick spoke, kissing the back of her head. Again, she looked as if she hadn't been washed. "You're safe now. We're not letting you go again."

Kate cradled Lucy's head into her neck and rocked her gently, "I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm sorry I let you go. Come on baby. Let's get you home." She spoke, walking out of the room and passing the foster mother. "We're removing her from this home. She's coming with us." Kate informed the woman, authority in her voice.

The pair didn't look back as they walked from the home. Rick took the shaking girl from Kate, cradling her as tightly as Beckett had. Lucy simply burrowed her little body further into his arms. Once her hands were free, Kate contacted the local police.

"This is detective Kate Beckett." Rick listened to her give her badge number as she requested child protective services be sent to the address. They drove away with Lucy in tow, knowing that soon all of the children would be removed from the abusive and neglectful home.

* * *

Hours later, Castle sat in the break room of the precinct while Beckett was verbally assaulted by her boss and the social worker. "You used your badge, went beyond your jurisdiction and removed a child from her legal guardian Beckett!" Gates admonished her.

"Do you know how serious this is?"

"Yes sir, but-"

"Don't _but_ me, your actions may well land the NYPD in some very hot water." Gates interjected.

"That home was unstable, unsafe and abusive sir." Kate then turned to the social worker as she made her final point, "and Lucy had NO BUSINESS being placed in that home in the first place!"

"Then what do you suggest, detective Beckett?" The social worker shot back. "Are you going to adopt her?" She sarcastically suggested.

Rick, who could overhear the conversation, stepped out of the break room and stood next to Beckett. Lucy remained fast asleep in his arms. He looked to Kate, who did not take her eyes off of the social worker.

"Yes." She deadpanned. "That is exactly what I suggest."

"Beckett!" Gates spoke aloud.

"I'm sorry detective," the social worker responded, "but you are a single woman with a high risk career. What would happen to Lucy if you were injured or killed on duty?"

"I would take care of her, just as I will take care of her when Beckett is working." Castle spoke up.

Gates looked between them, impressed with their dedication to the girl. Her face remained neutral, but she was rooting for them both. She silently watched the interplay between the partners and the social worker.

"I appreciate you both, I do, but it is simply too unstable. Kate isn't even a foster parent." The social worker argued.

"I will vouch for detective Beckett and Mr. Castle." Gates once again offered, hoping that it would do some good.

"I'm sorry, but still I can't authorize you both to share Lucy. I don't question anyone's integrity. I also understand that you both care, but I don't see any judge awarding custody given these circumstances. She can't live in two separate homes at the same time, even if you are both dedicated to joint-custody."

"She won't have two homes." Beckett spoke, swallowing nervously before continuing, "she'll live with us both." She paused and looked to Gates, before eyeing Castle briefly. He nodded to her, at peace with what was about to happen.

"Lucy will live with us because Castle and I are together, and we have been for some time." Gates raised an eyebrow in shock, folding her arms and setting her stern gaze on the pair. Beckett took her boss' reaction in stride and pressed on.

"I'm not a single woman, and Lucy will have a stable home," Kate paused a moment longer to take a breath before finally stating "because Rick and I are getting married."


	11. Chapter 11

The social worker sighed to herself heavily. Captain Victoria Gates' mouth hung open for a moment before she could gather herself. They were getting married. Her people, partners on her best team, were not only romantically involved, but were serious enough to be getting married? She was outraged, she was shocked, and she was relieved. She did not show latter emotion, however.

The social worker spoke first. "Ok." She took a deep breath, thinking things through before laying out a plan of action. "If you want to be taken seriously for this, there are things that you're going to have to do."

Castle and Beckett nodded, encouraged that the social worker seemed to be at least open to the idea. "You are not considering fostering Lucy, you are adopting her; and that changes things considerable. She is a ward of the state, and as such, there is a strict protocol that we adhere to for potential adoptive parents." At that moment, Gates' phone rang and she stepped out of the conversation to answer it.

The social worker thought to herself for a moment, and then continued, "Because she was staying with you before, I am going to let you take her home tonight and for the weekend." Castle and Beckett nodded in relief, he held the sleeping girl tighter to him still.

"Now, you've got a lot to do this weekend if you want to seriously be considered as adoptive parents. To begin with, I need to see that she is living in clean, safe and appropriate housing." She urged Beckett to take notes on all of the points she was making, as if to prepare her for an exam.

"Further, I must see that she has a space of her own. She must have her own room and her own bed. It is ok if she shares a room with another child, but they must be of and developmentally appropriate age and gender." She elaborated. "In other words, Lucy can't share a room with a teenage boy, or an infant."

"That's not a problem," Castle interjected, "Lucy's got her own room."

The social worker nodded, but continued. "You will need to prove to me that between you, there will be a well thought out plan for managing daily activities that includes getting Lucy back into full time school. I want this schedule to show me that no matter where Lucy is, or what she's doing, she's got adequate and safe adult supervision."

The social worker continued with her list of requirements, "You must show proof of developmentally appropriate toys and books, those which will stimulate the child's motor skills and cognitive development. You also must show proof that she is well fed, adequately prepared for school, is hygienic, and has seasonally appropriate clothing."

Castle and Beckett nodded again in understanding. "A community, social support will be critical as well, but we can focus on some of those factors after we qualify you as legal guardians of Lucy." The social worker added.

"There is much more, but these things are what I will be looking for on Monday when I evaluate your living space and family environment. I have a very specific set of criteria that I must use, in accordance with the state. You will be evaluated based on these criteria, and if you qualify, you will be given temporary custody over Lucy, and we can go from there."

Castle and Beckett both nodded, already making mental logs of all that needed to happen in the next 2 days if they were to have a chance at keeping Lucy. They were happy for any chance that they would be given, and were ready to take their little girl home.

The social worker told them again to call if they had questions and arranged to meet with them at 3pm on Monday, during which time the initial evaluation would be conducted.

The partners thanked her sincerely for having a change of heart. Perhaps she was being oppositional because she didn't want Lucy in an unstable, single parent home where said parent has a dangerous job. However, the presence of a stay at home dad certainly did seem to turn things around.

They smiled at one another, feeling hopeful in spite of having revealed their relationship to their boss. As if on cue, Gates walked up to the pair of them, an unreadable expression on their face. The social worker remained as well. "Well, the foster home has been shut down. They've been charged with multiple counts of physical abuse, child endangerment and child neglect."

Gates then turned her attention to Beckett, "and you're damn lucky that they found something to validate your accusations, as it justified your removing Lucy from the home." She explained, "However!" She snapped, "pull something like that again, abuse the power of that badge again, and I'll take it from you for good." Kate nodded.

"Yes Sir."

"Now," the captain spoke, "you two get Lucy home. I know that there is a lot to be done." Gates then moved to Rick. She held out her hand to shake his,

"Mr. Castle, on behalf of the NYPD I would like to thank you for your service to the community. Many cases were solved because of your unique contribution, and I recognize that you were a valuable member of my team."

Beckett cringed when she heard the word, _were._

"That being said, your services are no longer required and I'm afraid your time has come to step away from the 12th."

Beckett jumped in, "But sir-"

"I will not have a conflict of interest of this magnitude in my precinct. These types of relationships get people killed, detective. The rules about fraternization with co-workers are very clear. Although he doesn't work for us, he has acted as your partner, and if you are romantically involved, your partnership must come to a stop." Gates leveled Kate with a stare.

"It was nice working with you Mr. Castle, but go home." She paused for a moment before adding, "and take detective Beckett with you. It's well past working hours." The social worker, who witnessed the entire exchange, smiled sympathetically before reiterating,

"I will see you both on Monday."

* * *

Kate and Rick walked together through the parking lot. He couldn't believe any of it. He knew that if they were to have a relationship, that there was a possibility of ramifications. However, he never imagined that he would be banned from the precinct. He could no longer work with his partner, or stand by her side in the face of danger.

For her part, Beckett was in shock too. She felt like she'd just gotten a part of herself back when she rescued Lucy, only to lose another piece in the form of her partner. To make matters worse, she was the one who let the cat out of the bag. She told her captain, to her face, that they were getting married. Their friends didn't even know they were getting married. As if reading her thoughts, Rick spoke.

"I don't blame you for telling her. I think you know you had my blessing to do so."

She squeezed his arm, which was wrapped tightly around Lucy's sleeping body. "I know, Rick. I just wish I could have thought of something else to tell them." He knew she was referring to some other story that would justify their raising Lucy together.

"Kate, our hand was forced. I still can't think of a plausible explanation that would _not_ have revealed our relationship." He stopped and turned to face her in the parking garage, "and I told you before, if I had to choose between our partnership and our relationship…"

Kate nodded, remembering his words. She knew she would choose their relationship too. Hell, she just did; their relationship and Lucy, that is. "I remember Castle, me too." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. Even though she was still at work, technically speaking, she didn't see the point in hiding it anymore.

* * *

Later, the two sat on her couch. Lucy was dressed for bed and tucked in soundly. Kate seemed lost in her thoughts. Castle could tell she was replaying the earlier conversation with Gates in her head, attempting to identify a different scenario she may have used. "Kate, it's done. Beating yourself up for a different solution won't change anything."

She smiled at him sadly, nodding in agreement. He took advantage of having her attention and changed the subject. "Ok, we've got the next two days Kate. We need to make them count." She nodded to him in agreement. If the social worker was going to inspect their living arrangements on Monday, they needed to do as much as possible, as fast as possible.

"Listen Castle, now that everything's up in the air, I was thinking." She began, tilting her head slightly and catching his glance. "We should re-evaluate everything and focus on longer-term arrangements." At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Kate rose to go answer it, but before she could get there, Rick stopped her.

"I couldn't agree more, and because you were so brave today, and outted our relationship to the world…" She rolled her eyes at him then, but he simply ignored her and continued.

"Because you were so brave Kate," he reiterated, "I think you deserve a prize. Now open the door Kate."

She did open the door, finding a delivery boy standing there with an exceptionally large package. She smiled and thanked him, taking the package inside as Castle gave a generous tip to the man. "What Castle, did you buy me a pony too?" She joked with him.

He simply grinned, excitedly, "open it and find out."

So she did, she removed the bright gold wrapping from the box and opened it, only to find a smaller box inside. This one was wrapped in silver paper. She raised her eyebrow to Castle, who simply grinned at her like a boy on Christmas. Kate pulled the smaller box from the larger box and unwrapped that as well.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she found a still smaller box, wrapped in green paper. "Castle, what did you do?" She looked up at him, holding the green box, which now fit nicely in her hands.

"Patience is a virtue detective." She sighed and unwrapped the green box, to find yet another box. This one smaller again, and wrapped in blue paper. She rolled her eyes and thought of the Russian doll that he'd purchased, along with the suckers that tasted like soap.

Within the blue paper box, she found a box that was wrapped in shiny red paper, which fit into the palm of her hand. She grinned at him and opened it, lifting the lid to reveal a black velvet box. Her breath caught when she realized she was holding a ring box.

She looked up to him to find that all of the joking and excitement was gone from his face, replaced by a serious, but loving expression. Slowly, she opened the box. She gasped at the diamond ring inside. It was simple, yet beautiful. The diamond was featured prominently in the center, with a woven setting which featured smaller diamonds. It was intricate, tasteful and perfect.

He stepped toward her and pulled the ring from the box, holding it in his hand to show her the tiny word engraved on the inside of the white gold band, _Always._ Tears slipped from her eyes as he slid the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as he pulled her against him she whispered,

"It's perfect, Rick."

They separated, and Kate laughed. "When I said think long-term, I wasn't fishing for a ring!" She laughed as she spoke to him, "I was thinking that we move into the loft." Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"Seriously?" he asked her. "You're ready to move in with me now?"

"Well, there is more room there. We can set Lucy up in her own room, while I move in as well. If we're going to go through this major transition of having her live with us, why not just get it all taken care of. I certainly wasn't planning to stay here forever." Kate spoke, a smile on her face.

"I think that's great! Not to mention having my mother around to help with Lucy will give us one more supportive adult in her life." Martha had only met Lucy once, but she was eager to do anything that was needed to help the child. Rick knew his mother would not disapprove.

Kate smiled, "Lucy can have a loving grandma." She loved the idea of Martha and Lucy, especially considering how warmly the woman treated Alexis.

"Ok Kate, let's do this. We can get started in the morning, but we're going to need all the help we can get." They had exactly two days to shop, move, decorate and plan a whole new lifestyle. The three were going to settle into the loft to create a stable and permanent home for Lucy; and somehow, they were going to do it all in 48 hours.

* * *

**Next chapter, we will see lots of involvement from our new grandma, grandpa, big sister, two crazy uncles, one fearsome aunt Lanie, as well as a visit from the boss lady-whom I love by the way.**

**Yep, I said it. Gates is one of my favorite characters! She reminds me of my hard-assed and highly demanding major professor, whom I also love. **

**Anyhow, things next chapter should be fun! ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. I apologize for the lack of updates. I, along with my entire family, have been directly impacted by one of the many natural disasters that occurred this week. Our town has been left in ruins, but**** we're alive, well and picking up the pieces. **

**I'm getting back to the story because it will offer a good distraction. Please note that what was supposed to be one chapter has been split into two. Therefore, do not be alarmed by the absence of Gates. I hope to post more soon, as life allows. Thanks very much :) **

* * *

Bright and early Saturday morning they awakened. After giving Lucy a bubble bath, and eating breakfast, they set up a game plan for the day; which included having everyone gather at the loft by dinner time. Alexis and Martha were happy to take Lucy shopping for bedroom furniture, while Rick hired movers to help clear out the spare room. This would make room for the furniture that his mother and daughter would help Lucy pick out.

Movers were also called to Kate's apartment, supplying boxes as she packed up her essentials. Luckily, her place did not need to be emptied; she just needed to settle herself in at the loft. By the time she packed her clothing, toiletries, laptop and other essentials, it was nearly 3pm.

She gave the movers the address for the loft and headed there herself. She arrived to find Castle hard at work, directing the movers who were already there to take boxes and furniture to the storage location they'd arranged. She noted that the spare room was just about empty.

"Wow," she greeted Rick while stepping up to him and placing her palms flat on his chest, "you've made progress over here." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

He smiled into her kiss, inhaling the sweet scent that he was addicted to, the scent that was _her_. "I just spoke with mother and they are wrapping up. Lucy has been having a blast today, her first girl's day out." He looked seriously at her for a moment before taking her hands in his, and staring at her somberly.

"I warn you now Beckett, if we adopt Lucy, the two women she is out with now will turn her into a monster with a credit card." Kate smiled and lightly swatted his arm.

"I think I can handle her Rick."

They were alerted by a knocking on the door, as the movers from Kate's apartment arrived. It was perfectly timed, as the last of the boxes from emptying out the spare room had been carried off to storage. Rick directed the movers who had Kate's belongings to his bedroom.

Once her boxes were dropped off, they worked together to create space for her in his closets and dressers; allowing her to put her clothing away. The master bathroom was large enough that Beckett could use one of the two sinks to store her toothbrush, soap and other essentials. Also, several shelves were empty in the cabinets to allow for more storage.

Kate put her bubble bath, body wash and loofah together near the tub, admiring the large jets and the round nature of the bath, which was designed to fit two. She smiled wickedly to herself as she thought of the many sinful ways that they would take advantage of that tub. Her final additions to his bathroom were several of her favorite scented candles, reserved for bath time.

She also smiled to herself as she thought of all the new ways she could mess with his head now that they would be living together. Her thoughts ranged from placing a box of tampons in his medicine cabinet, to letting a pair of her sexy lace panties find their way to his underwear drawer in the dresser.

She decided against the former, as he lived with his mother and daughter, not to mention having been married twice. He was surrounded by women and she knew a box of tampons wouldn't be enough to faze him. She filed the panties idea away though, along with potential for some truly evil mind games involving one of her battery operated toys.

There were still boxes to be unpacked, but both partners stopped when they heard the women enter, returning from their long day. Lucy spotted Kate and ran to her, jumping into her arms. "We got a new bed, and a dresser and a toy box. We got some pretty sheets for the bed too, and decorations." Lucy told her excitedly.

"We've got lots and lots to do Richard, but we have some great stuff here."Martha spoke authoritatively. First, she pulled out several large wall-clinging butterflies, "some things to decorate the plain walls." The walls were completely white and everyone knew there would be no time to paint.

"We've got butterflies and flowers, along with dragon flies. We can also unroll and cling the grass to the baseboard." Martha elaborated on the decorations for Lucy's wall.

"We should do this first, before the furniture is delivered and set up, which should happen in the next two hours." She rose with that statement.

"Alexis, Kate, I need you both back in Lucy's room please." She then turned to her son once more, "for all intents and purposes, Kate is going to be her mother. If this happens, she will want to be in on decorating the room, trust me." Rick smiled and nodded, thankful for his mother's full support. He silently wondered how Jim Beckett would react tomorrow when he came over for breakfast.

Rick kept Lucy entertained as the women worked diligently in the back. She helped them pick the pieces for her wall out, but they wanted her new room to be a surprise for her once it was put together. When it neared 5pm Castle called for several pizzas. He ordered from his favorite restaurant and was sure to get enough food to feed the five of them, plus Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny.

* * *

Kate was working busily in Lucy's new room alongside Martha and Alexis. After they rolled the base board, they began to stick flowers along the wall. There was a bright assortment of colors, along with several bee and lady bug stickers. As they worked, the room began to come to life.

It took on the look of a garden, with butterflies hovering about near the upper parts of the wall. Given the size and height of the multi-colored butterflies, it took two of them at a time to place them. Naturally, Martha stood back and watched Alexis and Kate work, directing their movements.

As Alexis held one part of a butterfly to the wall, Kate reached up to stabilize the middle and smooth the edges in order to avoid creasing. As she finished placing the decoration, she heard Alexis gasp. Kate turned her head to the teenager, following her line of sight to her own left hand. She understood the girl's shock as she took in the prominent engagement ring she wore.

"Alexis, I…we wanted to tell you together, but there wasn't time. I didn't mean for it to happen like this." Kate stepped back, but remained close enough for Alexis to take her hand and examine the ring. She was filled with panic. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, and she didn't even think about the possibility that they would spot it. Martha wasn't surprised by the exchange, although she did think the timing was odd.

"Are you sure about this Kate?" the older woman looked at her seriously, surprising Beckett with her words.

Kate, who thought they would be asking Castle this question about her, was stunned for a moment. Noting the surprise and confusion on her face, Martha clarified,

"Look, my son is crazy about you. I've watched him in the past with women, and I can tell you that since he's met you he's been different." Alexis nodded in agreement with her grandmother, who continued to speak. "He's vulnerable with you Kate, because I believe he loves you more than he ever has any other woman." Kate swallowed nervously, but smiled softly. She knew how he felt; she felt the same.

"What I'm trying to say here Kate, is that Richard is sure of you." She took both of Kate's hands, and Alexis gently placed hers on Kate's arm, "He's ready to spend the rest of his life with you, and I want you to be sure that you're ready to. I don't think he could handle it if you changed your mind."

Alexis interjected then, "but for what it's worth, we love you. We love that you two are together. You bring out the best in one another."

Kate smiled, appreciative of Alexis' words, and of Martha's protectiveness. She was never so sure, not just of the man she was marrying, but of the family she would join. She squeezed Martha's hands and spoke,

"I'm in this. I'm not going anywhere. I know I've made mistakes, and I know that I made him wait forever." She explained, "Please know that I wasn't stringing him along, or using him. I just didn't want to let myself be with him before I was absolutely sure. He's too important. This…" She motioned to the room around her, before placing her palm on Alexis' cheek, "it too important to me."

Both women smiled, tears welling in their eyes as they listened to her. "Well then, that's settled." Martha waived her hands in the air, "Welcome to our family Kate." With those words she pulled Beckett in for a hug. Kate accepted it willingly and clung to her, grateful that she cared enough about the both of them. In that moment she remembered what it was like to have a mother.

Alexis hugged her next, a broad smile on her face, "take care of him for me." Kate squeezed the girl a little tighter and whispered, I promise. She also added, "and wherever we are, wherever we go, you'll always have a home." She needed Alexis to know that she could and would never be replaced.

After their emotional exchange, the women finished decorating Lucy's room. It felt good for Kate to work with them in complete security, knowing that she was loved and accepted by his family; her family. No sooner than they had picked up the last piece of packaging, they heard a knock at the door.

They returned to the living room to find that Castle and Lucy were preparing for their company by setting drinks out. Upon hearing the knocking, he ran to the door and opened it to find the movers present with Lucy's furniture. Alexis led them to the room, and she and Kate directed them where to place everything.

What had been a boring, sterile room just hours before came to life, as the light pink furniture was added. Tomorrow they would shop for clothes and toys, along with groceries featuring foods that Lucy liked. However, tonight would be focused on getting her room in sleeping condition.

Kate spread out the new lavender sheets on the girl's twin bed, fluffing the pillow before she added the comforter. It was light purple with pink flowers, the edges trimmed with lace. The few clothes that Lucy had were added to her dresser.

As Kate took care of the bed and the clothes, Alexis piled the toys she'd given Lucy into her new toy box. The room was nearly complete, and as the women prepared to leave, Kate stopped suddenly. When Alexis turned to question her she saw Kate move towards the toy box and open it. She spotted what she was looking for, pulled it out, and placed the pink stuffed rabbit Lucy was so fond of on the bed.

Alexis came to stand beside her and looped her arm though Kate's. "Lucy is lucky that she's going to have a mom like you." She tilted her head to lay on the older woman's shoulder and continued, "To be honest, I wish you would have come along sooner."

Kate turned and pulled Alexis close again, "you are perfect the way you are Alexis, and I'm happy to have known you as long as I have. You continue to amaze everyone around you, including me." They smiled to one another before joining the others out in the living room.

The pizza arrived hot and ready, just as the other guests began to show up. Ryan and Esposito took turns swinging Lucy up into the air and back down again, making her squeal. Kate watched them nervously, thinking _please don't make her throw up!_ She moved to stand beside Castle, whispering in his ear,

"Your mom and Alexis saw the ring. I forgot that I was wearing it and flashed them." Rick smiled to himself, entertained at the thought of the deer in the headlights look he knew Kate must have worn when they spotted it.

"and?" He whispered back to her.

She took his hand and kissed the corner of his mouth, "and they're happy. You told me they would be ok, and you were right."

"See, you should trust me judgments and theories more often Kate."

She smirked at him in response, "when it comes to _our_ family, yes; when it involves aliens, the CIA, conspiracies or ninja assassins, no." Her comment was dry and somewhat sarcastic, typical Beckett. It made him smile and squeeze her hand lovingly.

Once everyone was gathered and eating, Rick announced that they were attempting to adopt Lucy. He explained the process to them, highlighting their rush to get everything moved over and settled in. They were completely supportive, and eager to know how the social worker was going to respond.

Everyone was happy to hear the news, although nobody seemed especially surprised. Afterall, they'd seen Beckett with the child. What they weren't expecting, however, was for Rick to pull Kate against him, for Kate to place her hand lovingly on his chest in return; and for her to announce,

"We're also going to get married."

The first to react was Lanie, who let out a scream of shock and excitement, coming to hug Kate and examine her ring. Both Ryan and Esposito congratulated Castle, telling him to take care of her in a very protective, brotherly sort of way. Lucy was thrilled to hear the news, rejoicing as she ran into Kate's arms and was lifted into the air.

Within 15 minutes arguments were already being had over who the best man would be. Kate smiled and said, "well, I've got Alexis and Lanie, and I can't choose; so you might as well stop fighting and share." Rick nodded at his soon to be wife. _Wife, _he thought, _Kate Beckett agreed to marry me_. It was beyond his wildest dreams.

After dinner, desert and some light conversation, Lucy was taken back to her room. The girl had no words. She stood in shock, a mixture of a smile and an "oh" on her face as her mouth hung open. She ran to her bed and sat on it, feeling it bounce beneath her. She pulled the stuffed rabbit into her lap and looked back to the adults standing in her room, admiring the hard work that went into it, and the short period of time in which it was accomplished.

"Cotton Candy likes the room a lot. She feels nice and safe here." Lucy informed Castle and Beckett happily.

"Cotton Candy?" Rick questioned her.

"My bunny." She held up the stuffed rabbit to elaborate, "she's pink and fluffy like cotton candy."

"What a smart idea for a name Lucy!" Kate praised her, "you're right, she does look just like cotton candy."

The little girl beamed at Kate's complement. She couldn't believe that the pretty room she was in belonged to her. Back at home she slept on the couch most nights. Sometimes, when daddy would stay gone all night, she would sleep in bed with mommy. She never had her own room before.

"Well, _lovely_ Lucy," Rick began, trying out a pet name for her, "tomorrow we go shopping for clothes and toys!" He emphasized the last part, getting the girl excited. Kate smiled, but jumped in to play bad cop,

"Yes, tomorrow we will get toys, but tonight it's time for bed." She looked at the girl authoritatively. Lucy frowned at her, "but I'm not tired."

Her argument would have been more convincing if she hadn't yawned in the middle of her protest. Kate smiled and instructed her to say goodnight to everyone. Once the adults stepped out, she helped Lucy into her pajamas and into bed. As she covered her she leaned in to kiss her softly on her head.

"I'm glad your home with us Lucy." Kate spoke softly to her.

"Me too. I want to stay here forever and ever." Kate smiled at her and replied.

"Rick and I are going to everything we can to make sure that happens, little one." She kissed her once more before making her way to the door.

"Kate," Lucy called.

"Yes sweetie."

"Rick didn't kiss me goodnight." She softly protested.

Kate couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of her request, "I'll send him in."

* * *

That evening Rick and Kate sat in bed, snuggled under the covers but propped against the headboard. They were close enough for their shoulders to touch, as he worked on his laptop. They were designing a weekly schedule, as the social worker had suggested.

"Alexis went to Marlowe Prep, and it was a great school. I would love to see about getting Lucy in." Rick suggested to Kate. She hesitated for a moment,

"but how much is that going to cost?" She questioned.

He contemplated her for a moment before answering, "Kate, we can afford it. Does it matter how much it costs?"

She was silent for a moment, but then spoke, "I guess I'm going to have to get used to the money thing. I mean, I didn't grow up poor by any stretch of the imagination, but money is still something I paid attention to." He nodded to her and she spoke again.

"Rick, it is very important to me that our children are raised with a solid understanding of money management, as well as with a strong work ethic." He smiled to her, "I agree. I raised Alexis that way."

Kate nodded her head, "yes, you did. You did an excellent job too."

He smiled in response, looking back at the planner. "Well, since I was kicked out of the precinct, this will be pretty easy. I've done the stay at home dad thing, I'll do it again!"

Kate nodded, adding "plus we've got Alexis and Martha in the event that Lucy is out of school, I'm at work and you have a meeting."

"When I'm in town, which is most of the time, I can be sure she gets to school and pick her up at the end of the day." Castle volunteered.

"Yes, and on the days you're not, I get up and out early enough to get her to school. We may need Martha or Alexis to pick her up though." Rick nodded in agreement, before continuing their discussion.

"I don't want to overwhelm her, but when she settles in I want her to have other hobbies and activities, Kate." Beckett smiled, "Like ballet or ice skating." She commented.

"Those were the two I did while I was younger."

Castle smiled widely at her, noting that he needed to ask Jim for pictures when he saw the man in the morning. Staying on track, he countered, "Alexis was involved in music and I would like Lucy to be as well, it really helps with math skills."

Beckett nodded, but added, "Why don't we talk to her about it. Ask her what she wants to do. She may want to play soccer." Castle smiled,

"That's my girl," he said proudly, "kicking the hell out of whatever is in her way." Kate rolled her eyes before adding, "or maybe soccer is out."

He leaned into her and kissed her temple, "I'm glad we're doing this Kate, for Lucy and for us." She smiled.

"Me too, and I'm glad our friends are on board." As she spoke she reflected on the evening.

When they told the group that they were preparing to gain temporary custody of Lucy on Monday, which would hopefully be the start of the adoption process, they did clarify that they decided to get married _before _other decisions were made. It was a fact that put many minds at ease.

With their support, there would be a variety of aunts and uncles in Lucy's life. They would provide all of the support they could, with Jenny and Lanie both volunteering to be on-call sitters. There was no doubt that Lucy would have an abundance of adults in her life that loved and adored her.

Hopefully, the social worker would see this too.


	13. Chapter 13

**I owe great thanks to you all for your patience and support. Life is starting to feel upright again and is returning to normal. **

**Warning for graphic adult content this chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own them. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Kate was always a morning person, up bright and early to make her days as productive as possible, and enjoying the slow pace that came with being up before everyone else. She found that with the world asleep, she could take time for herself. Whether it was doing yoga, going for a jog, or giving herself a pedicure, Kate loved to be able to enjoy herself in the mornings.

She realized something quite surprising soon after she'd started dating Richard Castle. Her enjoyable early mornings paled in comparison to what they were when she was in Rick's arms. Granted, it wasn't every morning. Afterall, she was the creature of habit and she was the morning person; not him. Yet, some mornings she would yawn and stretch out to find him eyeing her hungrily.

This was one of those mornings. As she stretched her body out, arching her back, expanding her fingers and curling her toes, she sighed contentedly. Kate then moved to get out of bed, but was stopped by his arm, wrapping around her waist and pulling her back to him.

She didn't need to guess what he wanted, as she knew. However, even if she wasn't sure, his morning arousal made his intentions clear. He spooned her, reaching up to brush her hair back as he trailed kisses down her neck. She let out a contented moan, which earned a response from him.

"Good morning, love."

"mmmm. Good morning. I love it when you wake up for me." Kate spoke in a low, sultry tone.

"You can wake me up anytime, Kate. I'm always ready and willing to _please_ you in any way I can." He shifted his head slightly so that his breath ghosted across her ear as he spoke, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She smiled to herself, reaching up to remove her night shirt.

He took her invitation eagerly, reaching around to caress her supple breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumb and forefinger until they became hardened pebbles. The stimulation always drove her wild with need, sending an electric current through her body and filling her with liquid heat.

She responded in kind by lifting her leg and propping it on top of his, which were still pressed against her as they spooned. The separation of her legs offered Castle the opportunity to slide his hand beneath her panties. She gasped suddenly, then let out a slow moan as she felt the heat from the palm of his hand firmly cupping her sex.

"Hmmm. Ready for me so soon?" It was a statement more than a question, and his voice was filled with delight.

He could feel that she was ready, hot and wet, as she shamelessly grinded herself into his palm. He took her by surprise and caused her to still suddenly when he slid two of his fingers to separate her folds. She reached her hand back and cupped his erection in response, throwing her head back into the crook of his neck as he created delicious sensations within her.

She squeezed his hardness, conveying the sense of urgency that she was feeling. He responded by removing his hand from her apex, sliding her panties off of her body and following suit with his boxers. He paused for a brief moment to take Kate in, as he never could get used to how beautiful she was; especially in these moments, when she was struggling for control over her own body.

He placed both hands on her hips and pressed his naked body flush against hers, muttering one soft command, "on your stomach, Kate." She complied, rolling the remainder of the way over and coming to rest on her stomach. Her body was charged, electrified and drawn to his. She found herself unable to stop from arching off the bed slightly in attempt to feel his body press against her. With every movement she felt him make on the mattress, the ache deep within her became more noticeable, more forceful. It was starting to drive her crazy.

A moment later she felt what she so desperately craved, the weight of his body and the heat of his skin against her own. He was already sending her into a frenzy, torn between too much and not enough at the same time. As per usual when they made love, she wasn't sure she would survive it, but couldn't think of a better way to go.

She hissed with pleasure, feeling the heaviness of his body shift against her backside, completely pressing her body into the mattress. Her legs separated of their own volition, making her desires clear to him. Kate usually was not this wanton with her lovers, and she was never _not in control_, but Richard Castle had the power to reduce her to a quivering heap of need in just minutes. Within a moment, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her hips up off the bed for leverage.

He then studied her perfect rear, "You know, I think that your ass is really underappreciated, Beckett." He was rubbing slow circles into it, and taking care to massage where her bottom met her sex, "Jesus Rick, as soon as I can move again I will shoot you if you don't fuck me right now." She was beyond desperate. Without needing further prompting, he took his erection into his hand and plunged himself through her folds; filling her completely as he buried himself to the hilt in the first thrust.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the complete size of him stretch her out and fill her completely. He remained inside her for a few moments, thrusting his hips forward to drive him further. The sensation created an ache within her belly, and she was amazed to feel the beginnings of a tense coiling. _How the hell does he do that? _She wondered to herself.

He pulled out almost completely, only to thrust back into her deeply; pinning her to the mattress with the full weight of his body as he attempted to use his size as leverage to somehow bury himself more completely within her. "Oh God, so good Kate." He struggled to control his breathing as he felt the tightness of her walls around him.

He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the sweat that was already forming at her brow as her entire body filled with tension. Soon, they found a rhythm. He thrust down as she arched up, bringing the tip of his erection in direct contact with her sensitive g-spot with each movement.

Soon the hand that was in her hair was cupped around her mouth, muffling her screams as her body lost all rhythm and began to spasm of its own accord. Castle took advantage of how close she was to her peak and reached his other hand around her waist.

As soon as she felt his fingers, smoothly rubbing circular patterns into her pleasure center, she fell apart. She arched her back off the bed and allowed his hand to capture her screams, helpless to stop herself now. Sometimes she swore she saw stars when she fell apart, and this was one of those times.

Before she had time to recover, he pulled out of her completely and urged her to flip onto her back. After urging her knees up, he settled himself between her legs and plunged back into her. Despite having just climaxed, the change in sensation started building her back up again.

He pressed both of her arms above her head, lacing their fingers together as he continued to drive himself into her heat. As he began to lose control, he brought himself completely down on top of her, burying his face into the hair while using the full thrust of his hips as he climaxed.

With his final pumps, he spoke. "Home, home, this is home Kate. Buried inside of you, I'm home." The intensity of his words, paired with the sensation of their sweat-covered bodies sliding against one another, and the feeling of being completely filled by him, sent her over the edge once again.

They swallowed each other's screams as their lips melded, collapsing into a boneless puddle of satiated flesh. Their breathing gradually slowed as some semblance of rationality returned to them. She turned her head to face him, her heart still beating wildly,

"Holy hell, what was that?" She asked, shock and pleasure in her voice.

"I don't know, but it was fantastic." He replied.

She nodded animatedly, agreeing completely with his assessment.

They eyed each other for a few more minutes before bursting into a fit of giggles as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. They quieted once more, resting comfortably and quietly as they each lost themselves in their thoughts.

After several more moments of contemplative silence, Castle spoke.

"You know, I was serious about your ass, Beckett. It is underappreciated." That started another fit of laughter as she swatted him in the stomach.

* * *

Later that morning everyone was awake and the loft was alive with activity. Castle and Beckett worked around each other in the kitchen as he prepared chocolate chip pancakes and she cut an assortment of fruit. Once the food was arranged on the table, they all sat to eat.

Jim Beckett joined them at the loft for breakfast instead of meeting them out. It worked for the better because it gave Lucy the chance to meet him in an environment where she felt secure. Unlike Rick, she didn't hesitate for long.

Once she understood that he was Kate's dad, and he wasn't mean, she was ok being around him. Granted, she was shy. Still, shy was better than terrified and they took it as an improvement. For his part, Jim was very taken with the little girl.

He had his concerns, feeling that everything was a bit rushed, but was comforted to know she was doing it with Rick. Even while she was dating the doctor, Jim knew that she would end up with Rick. No other man had ever made his daughter light up inside like he did.

He only wished his wife could be here to see their daughter finally find the real thing. He sighed to himself and sat at the table, smiling to everyone and feeling quite at home with the family.

Rick took in the people around him, his daughter, Lucy, his mother and Kate. In that moment, things just felt right to him. He couldn't keep the grin from his face as he thought of it.

"If you don't eat your pancake in 30 seconds, I'm stealing it." Alexis spoke in a mock-threatening tone.

He glared at her with a grin on his face, "you know there are more in the kitchen." He informed her.

"Yeah, but they don't come with the satisfaction that accompanies stealing yours." Alexis replied.

Lucy laughed while Martha rolled her eyes and laughed that the pair of them. Kate, who was sitting next to Alexis at the table, put her hand on the girl's shoulder approvingly and in a serious tone, spoke.

"Alexis, I've never felt closer to you than I do at this very moment." The pair of them burst into laughter, which Lucy caught on to. Rick glared at all three of them.

"So now they all will gang up on me. To many women in this house, I tell you!" He protested, speaking mainly to Jim. Kate's dad smiled in response, nodding in sympathetic understanding.

"Then you and Kate get to work, and have a baby boy." Martha spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

Castle spit out the orange juice he'd started sipping on as Kate turned a deep red color. _First Lucy, and now Martha. What is it with people insinuating that Rick and I have a kid? _Both she and Castle hesitated to look at her father, but found that he was just as amused as everyone else at the table.

Alexis came to their rescue, "Come on grams, they've been dating _like_ 10 minutes. Give them a chance."

"Thank you, pumpkin." Rick spoke affectionately to his daughter, but she threw in "yeah, at least wait until Christmas." It earned her a teasing elbow to the side from Kate, as Christmas was less than a month away.

"Christmas!" Lucy yelled animatedly.

"Yes! Let's talk about Christmas," Rick suggested in desperation to change the subject.

"Jim, will you be joining us this year?" He asked Kate's dad.

Beckett rose her eyebrows, a little shocked that he would invite her dad without consulting her first. However, her dad seemed very touched by the sentiment.

"Rick, I think that sounds like a great idea." He smiled, feeling even more accepted by the family around him.

Later, while they were in the kitchen doing the dishes, Rick apologized. "I'm sorry for my mother, and my daughter for that matter." She smiled at him, turning to place a quick kiss on his lips. "I don't mind Rick, they can tease all they want. I've got something stronger than their insinuations anyhow." She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him again.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He questioned.

"the pill." She spoke with a self-satisfied tone.

He just laughed, of course she was on the pill. They'd had that discussion on their first night together. Granted it was a very quick discussion:

"_condom?"_

"_on the pill. Clean?" _

"_Clean." _

It may have been the shortest conversation in the history of their partnership, but the point was reached and neither complained. Kate smiled at Castle's laughter, glad that her quip about the pill was amusing.

"The pill is very good." He agreed with her.

"For now" she spoke, a smile on her face as she watched his jaw drop. He recovered quickly though.

"we'd have a beautiful baby. She'd be smart and brave, just like her mom."

"or he'd be a pain in the ass and drive me crazy just like his dad." She shot back, a smile on his face.

"yeah, but he'd be ruggedly handsome."

They both broke into laughter then.

* * *

All five of them spent the afternoon out and about, filling up shopping carts for Lucy. Jim had plans for the afternoon, but promised that he would come over for dinner later in the week. To everyone's shock, Lucy ran and gave him a hug goodbye.

Their shopping trip was very involved. For every ridiculous and over the top toy Rick added to the cart, Kate added another that was down to earth and educational. Lucy was simply beside herself.

While passing the entertainment section, they got onto the conversation of movies, and quickly learned that Lucy was seriously lacking in her exposure. The decision was then made to pick up all of the Disney classics that they could get their hands on.

Kate insisted on adding Annie, A little princess, and the Shirley Temple collection. Rick got excited about showing her Starwars and Harry Potter, but Kate refused to allow the girl to be traumatized, stating that she was too young.

After grabbing a late lunch, the family traveled throughout the city and bought the girl a new wardrobe. She was overwhelmed and beyond excited with all of the pretty things she was allowed to pick out. She got skirts, dresses, nice shirts, t-shirts, long-sleeved shirts, sweaters, pants and jeans, more warm pajamas along with nightgowns and a pair of fuzzy slippers. She was also allowed to pick out another pair of sneakers and several pairs of shoes.

She wasn't as excited about the socks and underwear, which wasn't really a shock to anyone. Afterall, what little kid loved getting socks and underwear? She did perk up when they went to buy her a hair brush, along with ties, clips, bows and head bands. She clapped her hands excitedly when Kate let her pick out her very own bubble bath, helping her to open the bottles and smell the smells.

In the end she didn't go by smell, instead picking the pink one with the Barbie doll on it. The bath section did start Rick on another spree, for bath toys and special crayons that she could color with while in the tub. Soon, it was time to go, as Lucy was worn out. It had been a long and exciting day for her.

As they walked back to the car, Kate held the girl as she nodded off against her. While she gently buckled her into the booster seat, Castle remembered something critical.

"School supplies!"

"Shhh." Kate gently scolded him, "don't wake her." Her expression softened when she took in his concerned face. He really cared about Lucy and it touched Kate's heart.

"How about you and Alexis go back out a little later and get the supplies she needs. I'm sure Martha and I can handle getting dinner going." He nodded,

"don't let her sleep too long though Kate. She'll be up all night."

"She'll be fine." Kate replied, tenderly brushing the hair from the sleeping child's brow.

* * *

They returned home and Kate woke up Lucy. The girl was excited to be up, especially considering all of the new toys she now had access to. Martha, who basked in the glow of being the fairy godmother, soon abandoned Kate to her duties in the kitchen. Kate took a brief moment to observe the two putting together Lucy's new doll house, and she couldn't help but smile.

Martha, for all her quirks, was a great mother and an even better grandmother, and she'd taken Lucy under her wing. It was amazing to watch Lucy come out of her shell while she was around Martha. For her part, Hurricane Martha was giving the child a lesson in Broadway Diva.

"Now, Kid. You're going to watch little Orphan Annie soon. You must know the show topping number!" Lucy sat on the carpet with a new doll in her hands and glanced up at her new grandma. She was silly, but she was so much fun, and she made Lucy feel safe inside.

"Ok. The Curtain rises." She throws her arms up to indicate a curtain has risen before she continues.

"The Audience is cheering, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. " Martha pointed to the pile of dolls and stuffed animals. "It can be overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to your name in lights."

"Will the audience be mean to me or make mean faces?" Lucy asked, totally caught up in the fantasy Martha was creating.

"No darling. That's the wonder of the stage! The lights are so bright, you can't see anyone in the audience. You can see shapes of people, but no details. That happens when the house lights come up, but by then they'll be tossing flowers to you" Lucy laughed excitedly.

"Ok Kid, let's take it from the top. I'll sing the first verse, and then you copy what I did." Lucy nodded, standing next to Martha on her bedroom floor/stage.

"The sun'll come out, tomorrow. Bet yer bottom dollar that tomorrow…they'll be sun."

"Ok Lucie. Go." Lucy parroted Martha, with a voice a sweet as honey, and as clear as a bell, and in key to boot. Martha took her seriously for a moment and then spoke again. "Try this one."

"TOMORROW. TOMORROW, I LOVE YA TOMORROW. YOU'RE ONLY A DAY AAAAA…..WAYYYYYYYYYYY."

She gave all she had to the finale, wanting to test Lucy's chops. The little simply smiled and sang out, a clear and strong voice projecting from deep within. Kate, who had gone back to cooking, had to stop to come and listen.

As Alexis and Rick entered the loft, bags in hand, they saw both Martha and Kate in Lucy's room.

"What's the matter?"

Kate looked wide-eyed at Rick for a moment, "I think our Lucy has perfect pitch."

Martha spent the remainder of the evening teaching Lucy the scales, warm-ups, diction exercises, breathing techniques. Lucy seemed eager to have such a special bond with Martha, and all were happy that the girl found something she was good at.

"Having something she's proud of could make all the difference in the world with her self-esteem, Rick." Kate thought out loud. He nodded as she passed him the clean dishes, which he towel dried and put away. Just as the kitchen was finished, and the couple was having talks of tea, a knock came to the door.

Castle moved to open it and was surprised to find none other than Captain Victoria Gates. "Captain." Rick stumbled with his words as he opened his door to invite her in. "What a nice surprise." She countered, "well, I'm not sure about nice, but it definitely was a surprise." He looked up to meet her face and saw a kind smile there.

"Kate and I were just making tea, would you like some?" Castle offered.

"That would be nice."

"Well, let me show you to the kitchen, so you can pick your flavor." He led her into the kitchen to stand right next to Beckett, who was having a dilemma regarding whether she felt like a fruity tea or a mint tea. She looked up to find Gates standing beside her.

"Oh, sir. Good evening." She spoke uncertainly. The last person she expected to see standing next to her was her boss.

"Hello Beckett. I hope you don't mind my stopping by, but I wanted to speak with you and Mr. Castle."

Beckett nodded, choosing her tea bag and dipping it in the hot water in her mug. Castle, who was standing silently in the background, moved to the cabinet to grab a mug for gates, filled it with boiling water, and set it in front of her.

"Thank you." She spoke, grabbing a lemon tea bag and stirring it into her glass.

"Shall we move to the living room?" Castle asked, wanting to move things along and break the tension.

Kate nodded and Gates let them lead the way. Soon they were seated in the living room, waiting for Gates to make the reason for her visit clear. They didn't have to wait long,

"I wanted to clear a few things up with you two." Gates began. "I didn't kick you out of my precinct because I disapprove of your relationship." Both Rick and Kate raised their eyebrows in surprise and waited for her to continue.

"Although I do stand behind my decision, it gets dangerous when partners become romantically involved because it can cloud judgment. Therefore, your partnership as you knew it would have ended."

Castle looked to Beckett, silently communicating, _Why is she telling us this?_ Beckett simply gave a slight quirk of her lip and raise of her brow_, I have no idea._

"However," Gates interrupted their silent conversation, "I would not have banished Mr. Castle completely from the precinct under normal circumstances. I did so because I wanted the social worker to be clear that one of you would be home while the other was here."

Realization dawned on both of their faces, Gates had done what she did to increase the chances that they keep Lucy. They looked at each other in surprise, and then smiled.

"Thank you sir." Beckett spoke, nearly in a whisper. Gates simply smiled at them.

"You two promise that you'll do everything in your power to protect and take care of that little girl." Gates spoke with conviction. Castle took Beckett's hand and nodded to Gates. Kate nodded as well, struck by the fact that they were holding hands in front of their boss.

"Now," Gates continued, "Once this is all behind us, and things settle out, I'm sure we'll be calling on your consulting services Mr. Castle." Rick smiled in understanding, he might never participate in a take-down again, but he wasn't banished as previously thought. For now, he was going to focus his attention on being home, being with Lucy, and guaranteeing that she have stability and support.

"Well," Gates stood, "I should get going. Beckett, I'd like you to take the next few days to deal with the social worker and help get Lucy settled and into school."

Kate nodded, "Yes sir. Thank you, for everything."

She nodded politely and made her way out of the loft.

It was at that moment that the reality of the situation settled over them, tomorrow the social worker would come. So much would be determined within the next 24 hours.


	14. Chapter 14

Gravity, by Sara Barellis just came on my Pandora, and now I want to write an angsty C&B story. Perhaps I'll call it Gravity. Now, for things you actually care about, like more of **this** story. ;-)

* * *

Bright and early Monday morning, Beckett woke to find his side of the bed is cold. Looking at the clock and noting the time, just past 6am, she threw the covers back and stepped out of her warm cocoon. Getting out of bed was always easier when he wasn't snuggled up close to her, drawing her in with his warmth.

Kate slid her robe on and padded quietly down the hallway. Martha and Lucy were still asleep, and Alexis headed back to the dorm for the night. Today was a big day for the entire family, but the world still went on, and Alexis had classes and labs.

She found him on his knees, scrubbing the base boards in the kitchen. "Rick,what are you doing?"

He looked up to her with surprise, before responding, "oh hey! Good morning Kate. Did you ever notice how dirty these were?" He motioned to the area he was currently scrubbing. Fully clothed for cleaning, complete with yellow gloves and a bucket of soapy water, Castle was the picture of domesticity.

"Castle, what is this about? They're fine." She walked closer, concern on her face.

"I just don't want the social worker to cite that a messy living circumstance is a reason for taking her away." Kate stepped up to him, pulling the sponge from his hands and dropping it into the sudsy water, causing a slight splash.

"Rick, your loft is, and always has been immaculate. How long have you been up?"

"I woke up at about 4, and couldn't get back to sleep. My thoughts kept drifting to today. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor. I'm sorry Kate, I'm used to getting my way. If there is a problem I can't solve, usually money solves it." She nodded and finished his thought for him, as they normally did.

"but this time money can't fix it. It's completely out of our hands." He met her gaze then, allowing all of the vulnerability and the powerlessness he felt to show on his face.

She pulled him in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing kisses on his brow. "Rick, you're the best father I've ever met. I have all the faith in you in the world." She separated from him slightly, cupping his jaw with her hands to meet his gaze,

"and everyone who knows you, _really knows you_, can see that. I thank you for caring so much, I love you for caring so much. I truly believe that it is going to be ok, and if it isn't, it's going to be more about my job than your loft. So please, stop worrying."

He nodded in agreement as she pulled him in for a brief, but tender kiss. "Lucy generally doesn't wake up for another half hour or so, why don't you get started with breakfast?" Kate suggested.

"Omelets?" He suggested.

"Omelets sound great," she said as she walked back towards the bedroom to shower and dress, "but Rick," she stopped to point an authoritative finger at him, "no chocolate or marshmallows." His face dropped and he rolled his eyes at her, but she'd already retreated to their bedroom.

* * *

After she was showered and dressed, Kate returned to the main area to find a recently woken Lucy sitting on one of the stools and talking to Rick. He was busy mixing eggs, cooking bacon and sautéing onions, peppers and mushrooms.

Kate walked quietly up to Lucy and wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders, "Good morning little one." She smiled and kissed the girl on her cheek.

Lucy smiled, "good morning."

"Today is a special day, so why don't we go take a bath? We can pick out a special outfit, and I'll do your hair." Kate suggested warmly.

Lucy agreed, knowing that the social worker would be coming. She didn't want to see the woman, and she feared they might put her back in the cold house with the mean lady, and the dirty mattress. Sensing the trepidation on Lucy's face, Kate lifted the girl, "It's going to be ok sweetheart."

* * *

After her bath, Lucy picked out a white dress with light purple flowers, a dark purple bow, and long sleeves. She put a pair of thick lavender leggings on under the dress for warmth. Since they weren't planning to go outside any time soon, Kate approved of the choice.

Kate dried and brushed her hair. She then placed her hair into pigtail braids, fastening both with small purple berets. The girl looked simply adorable, and all signs of the terrified child they'd found in the alley were gone. _At least the physical signs_, Kate thought to herself, as she watched Lucy twirl happily around.

They walked hand and hand into the dining room, where Rick was placing breakfast out for them. He looked up and smiled. Between Kate, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a deep green cashmere sweater that complemented her eyes perfectly, and Lucy, happy in her new dress, he couldn't keep the grin from his face.

Martha, as if on cue for the meal, appeared at the table. She smiled warmly at Lucy, "Why, don't you look beautiful this morning." Lucy beamed at her while Rick and Kate exchanged a smile. They were so very happy that Lucy and Martha seemed to share a special bond.

"You **all** look beautiful this morning." Rick spoke, taking Kate's hand and kissing the back of it before adding, "radiant." She blushed slightly and shook her head at him. Soon they ate, Lucy loving her omelet with bacon and cheese, and picking at the fruit that rested on her plate.

After breakfast, Kate helped Lucy finish unpacking her toys, and allowed the excited girl to show her the backpack that had been picked out for her. It had all sorts of goodies in it and she was excited. While they did so, both Rick and Martha dressed and readied themselves for the social worker.

They were Expecting Alexis to join them after her classes, so that the entire family would be present. If they were fortunate enough to gain temporary custody, they would be sure everyone, including Lanie and the boys, was present for the family court judge. However, they had to pass this evaluation before any chance of official adoption would be considered.

They ate lunch together, making sandwiches and eating the remainder of the fruit left from breakfast, along with kettle chips. Alexis told them all about her day, re-telling a story that her English professor told the class. All the talk of school peaked Lucy's interest, and she started to ask questions.

"Am I going to go to school?" She asked hopefully.

"Why of course you are." Rick answered her with a smile.

"Do you like school, Lucy?" Kate asked her.

She nodded animatedly. "What is your favorite subject?" Alexis joined in and asked.

"I like art and music. We learned our ABCs, and to count to 10, and our shapes." She explained, "but I liked the music and the painting."

"Creative!" Rick declared, turning to Beckett, "she takes after me." It earned him a glare and caused Lucy to laugh. They cleaned up and settled in for a movie. Considering that she was singing last night, they all watched the movie with the featured song, Annie.

Lucy watched in complete awe, and although she was afraid of mean Ms. Hannigan, she loved the kids and she loved the songs. Most of all, she loved Sandy. At one point, in the height of her excitement over the dog, Kate leaned in to Rick and whispered warningly, "don't get any ideas."

"Kill joy." He muttered, before kissing her cheek lovingly.

* * *

The knock at the door came exactly at 3pm.

"Well, she may be a bitch, but she's punctual." Castle muttered to Beckett, who nodded her agreement. They took one another's hand and squeezed, leaning in for a quick kiss. Before they pulled away, he took the role of strong one and whispered. "it's going to be ok," against her lips.

They stepped out of the room to find Martha allowing the woman in, taking her jacket in the process. They shook hands and Alexis followed suit, introducing herself politely. Kate was most grateful for Alexis' presence, as the girl could attest to how wonderful Rick was as a dad. I'll _have to remember to thank her later_, _regardless of what happens_, she reflected briefly before breaking into a fake smile and joining the others.

Rick noticed that Lucy was not amongst them, and quickly made his way to her room. He panicked momentarily when he stepped into her room and didn't find her. All sorts of scenarios went through his mind, all including how on earth they were going to explain losing Lucy to the social worker.

Then he heard a noise, a shuffling noise coming from Lucy's closet. He quickly crossed the room and opened the door to find Lucy, curled into fetal position and rocking herself, her hands covering her ears.

"Sweetheart," he placed his hand softly on her lower back. "Lucy, what are you doing, love?"

"I don't want her to take me." She feebly spoke, still facing the wall.

"Baby, I know that. I promise you this, no matter what happens today, Kate and I are going to love you. Martha, Alexis and Jim are all going to love you too." She turned to face him, a single tear running down her face.

"Families come in all shapes and sizes, and we're going to be your family, even if we can't live together."

"but I want to stay here." She pleaded with him.

"I know love, and I want that too. There are a lot of things to consider here, and everyone just wants to help you. You don't need to be afraid of the social worker Lucy. She's not a bad guy, she just wants to be sure that you are going to be ok, because that's her job. She helps kids." He explained, stroking her hair.

Lucy pushed herself up onto her arms and spoke, "you promise it will be ok?"

Not wanting to make any promises he couldn't keep, refusing to be one more lie or broken promise to the girl, Rick replied, "I promise that we're going to love you, no matter what." She reached her hands out for him and he pulled her out of the dark closet. He then stood, lifting her to rest against his chest in the process.

When he turned around to exit the room, he came face to face with the social worker, who had witnessed the entire exchange. Rick wasn't sure what to do, and turned to look at Kate, who was equally panicked. They didn't know if their exchange helped or hurt their chances.

The social worker simply cleared her throat and greeted Lucy. "Hi Lucy! I really like your room, do you like it?"

Lucy nodded, but didn't say anything. "you've got some really cool toys in here, and the decorations are so pretty." The girl didn't speak again. In response, Rick whispered to her, "it's ok Luce', you really need to talk to her. She's not going to hurt you or yell at you, I promise." Lucy nodded and allowed Rick to put her down.

She moved to her bed, picked up Cotton Candy and returned to the social worker. She held up the stuffed rabbit and finally spoke, "This is Cotton Candy. I named her that because she's fluffy and pink."

"Just like cotton candy." The social worker spoke, smiling at Lucy.

"Yeah. She's my favorite toy because she keeps me company at night."

"Well, that's very nice of her." Lucy nodded in agreement with the social worker's statement.

"What else do you like Lucy?" The little girl stopped, looking around the room and putting her finger on her lip as she thought to herself. "I like my dollhouse, and my stuffed animals. Grandma Martha pretends that they are watching us and we're on stage."

"That sounds fun!" The social worker commented. Lucy nodded animatedly and started to come out of her shell a bit. "My favorite isn't a toy at all though."

"Oh, really?" the woman asked, her curiosity peaked.

Lucy shook her head, moving around the social worker to pull the backpack that hung from the back of her bedroom door. "This is my backpack. It has flowers on it. It also has crayons and other stuff." She explained.

The social worker smiled, obviously pleased with the girl's revelation. "Rick and Kate say that I get to go to school soon, and Alexis goes to grown up school. She says she will help me with my school."

Soon, they all took a tour of the loft, before retreating back to the living room. The social worker took notes meticulously, documenting all of her thoughts and opinions. She then looked up at the group,

"Alexis," she began, "tell me about the kind of father your dad is."

"My dad is the best." The young woman began, "and I'm not just saying that because he's my dad, or because they want to adopt Lucy. He truly is the best. My mom didn't want anything to do with me; she didn't have time for me. So my dad moved for full custody when I was just a baby. He was given it, and it has been just us, until I was about 14. Then grams came to live with us." She turned to her grandmother and smiled.

"He was involved, loving, reliable and very in-touch. He also made sure he always knew where I was and who I was with." Rick smiled at his daughter then, adding,

"Alexis is a great kid, she's always been wonderful." Alexis smiled at him.

The social worker nodded, taking more notes before continuing her interviews. "Martha, tell me what you think about Rick's relationship with Kate."

"I think it took them long enough to see what was right in front of them." She admitted honestly.

"Do you know they were friends for 4 years and not a thing happened? Not a thing!" Martha was her usual animated self, causing the social worker to smile. The older woman continued,

"I think that they've changed each other for the better. I think that Kate made my son wait a really long time because she doesn't rush into things. In the years I've known her, this situation may be the exception to that rule. Granted," Martha added, "the circumstances demanded quick action, wouldn't you agree?"

The social worker didn't comment, but continued to write. Martha continued,

"What it comes down to is this: My son is the best father I know; when he makes a commitment to a child, that's it. Kate is one of the most passionate, reliable and driven women I know. She is fiercely protective of her loved ones, and there is nothing more important to her than the safety and happiness of those she considers family." She paused for a moment, then continued,

"Are they new in their romantic relationship? Yes, and I think they will last, by the way. Regardless, when it comes to putting the needs of this child first, they are both a safe bet as individuals. Put them together, and they're immovable." She pointed at the social worker for dramatic effect before leaning back against the couch.

The social worker nodded and replied, "well, ok." There wasn't much that could be said in response to that speech. She then turned to Rick, "Mr. Castle, are you ready to take on the responsibilities of fatherhood again?"

He considered her for a moment, and then replied. "I never put down the responsibilities of fatherhood, and I never will." He looked meaningfully to Alexis. "Am I ready to be a father again? Absolutely, I've always wanted more children. One day, I plan to have one with Kate." He admitted. Beckett smiled at his words and took his hand in her own.

The social worker then turned her attention to Kate. "Detective Beckett, your job is dangerous and unpredictable. How do you plan to balance the demands of such a volatile career with motherhood?" Kate thought for a moment.

"The same way mothers across this country do. I'm not the first cop to be a parent. I plan to do my job to the best of my abilities, ensuring with all my power that I come home each night. I also plan to share the responsibilities of parenting with my partner. As you know, Rick will no longer be at the precinct," The social worker nodded.

"He will be at home writing, caring for Lucy during the hours when she is not in school or involved in other activities. Beyond the two of us, there is a grandmother figure who already shares a special bond with Lucy." The social worker looked over at Martha, who now had her arm around Lucy. The child was snuggled against her, holding her stuffed rabbit in her arms.

"She also has a willing older sister figure, and a grandfather." The woman raised an eyebrow and Beckett elaborated, "My father has met her and they get along well." When she looked to Lucy for confirmation of Beckett's words, the girl nodded.

"That doesn't even cover our family at the precinct. The point is this-I truly do believe that it takes a community to raise a child. Here, she'll have a community. At the center, will be two parents who love her very much. That's how I plan to balance." Kate finished and waited for the social worker to complete whatever it was she was writing.

"May I speak with just the two of you for a moment?" The social worker asked Castle and Beckett.

Alexis and Martha rose to take Lucy back to her room, where they would wait eagerly.

The social worker put her pen down and looked at both of them. "I have some doubts and concerns." She began. Dread filled Beckett's stomach as she felt Castle's hand grasp hers.

"You two haven't been together long, and I really like to see a greater sign of stability before I allow one of the children on my caseload to be placed. However, I do realize that you two have been committed to one another for 4 years in another capacity. Frankly, many marriages don't last that long.

"The danger of your job is also concern, but from your comments, Kate, I can tell you've considered this too. You've done a good job ensuring that Lucy will have a community, and someone who will care for her should something happen at work."

"The fancy clothes and toys don't do much for me. Frankly, I've been at this job long enough to know that all the money in the world can't protect some children from the people who are supposed to love and protect them." Castle nodded in understanding. He honestly hadn't thought about impressing the social worker when they'd been shopping.

"My decision is made, subject to the approval of one more individual. I am granting the two of you temporary custody." The smiles on their faces were bright, and Kate couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. "Now listen, I will be dropping by for random, unannounced visitations. Based on these visits, and assuming that there is no reason to remove her sooner, you will be given a court date.

"I will share my observations and opinions, as well as make a recommendation to the judge. He will have the final say regarding whether or not you two are allowed to adopt Lucy. Your temporary custody period will last 6 months. This will also allow the two of you to test the water, be sure that the arrangement works for you both as well."

Kate was beyond herself with joy, as was Rick. For six whole months they could keep her, and hopefully that period would extend forever. Kate was brought out of her thoughts by a question from Rick.

"You said that there was someone who had to give approval?" He asked.

"Well, it isn't legally required, but in situations like this one, I prefer to ask." She stood, a smile on her face, as the meaning of her words dawned on the both of them. Rick ran back to her bedroom, getting everyone to join them again.

As soon as they were, the social worker approached Lucy, "How would you like to stay here and live with Kate and Rick for the next 6 months?" Alexis and Martha grinned happily, as Lucy nodded her head vigorously.

As Rick showed the social worker out, she turned and spoke, "get her in school by next Monday." He nodded.

"Oh, and Mr. Castle, I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving."

His smile grew wider, they certainly would now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: The next two chapters are pretty fluffy. This was going to be one long chapter, but I want to take the time to really dive into Lucy's first family Christmas experience. There are some things that she'll be able to work through with Kate too. So, in the mean time, enjoy Thanksgiving at Casa Castle. **

Thanksgiving came and went. The family spent the day peacefully, joined by Jim, the boys and Jenny, Lanie, and of course, Martha and Alexis. Lucy could swear that she'd never seen so much food in her life.

Because it was Lucy's first Thanksgiving in the Castle household, along with Kate's, the decision was made to bundle up and go to watch the Macy's parade. Lucy was stunned by the size of the floats, which she watched from atop the delightfully tall shoulders of Richard Castle.

Kate simply looped her arm through his and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the parade go by. She wasn't sure when she'd stopped minded showing him affection in public places, but at some point it had occurred; as there she was.

Later, they watched movies as Rick prepared dinner. Their guests were each going to bring their favorite dish, but the central dishes were left to Rick. Kate offered her help, but was soon escorted out of the kitchen. Martha explained that he'd been kicking good-intentioned people, including her, out of the kitchen since he was tall enough to reach the stove.

The thought of a younger Richard Castle made Kate smile to herself. She would certainly thank him in her own personal, private way later. It was always amazing to her that the mere thought of them together could still impact her body the way it did.

A lot of her time these days was spent in awe of the changes in her relationship with Castle. Afterall, last thanksgiving, she was alone, now she was engaged and living with the man she'd been in love with for longer than she'd care to admit; and they were attempting to raise a child together!

When it was time to serve dinner, the group sat around the table. "My mother always had a tradition on Thanksgiving," Beckett began. "We would all take turns and go around the table, naming something we're thankful for." Jim nodded, caught up in the memories of holidays past, before he'd lost his beloved with.

Martha was the first to speak up, "Well, I think that sounds like a lovely idea. How about I start, as I am at the head of the table, and we'll go around clockwise?" She wasn't really asking permission, still everyone nodded.

"I am thankful for the newest member of our family, and that she is an artist who will take after her grandmother; finally, there someone that I can pass my legacy to." She nodded at Lucy, who laughed happily, as both Rick and Alexis rolled their eyes.

Lucy, who was sitting next to Martha, spoke next. "My mommy would be happy to know that I'm with good people who love me. I'm thankful for my new family and I love them too." Everyone smiled wistfully.

Kate noted Lucy's comment and it occurred to her that Lucy had not gotten a chance to say goodbye. She made a note to help her do so in some way. Alexis was on the other side of Lucy, so she began next.

"I'm thankful that I decided to stay home and go to Colombia. I'm thankful for Dr. Parish, who has taught me so much about being a doctor, and about why we should do whatever it is that we do for a living. Finally, I'm thankful that my dad found the right one. For the first time in my life I can breathe easy in the knowledge that he is loved, respected and that his heart is safe." She smiled warmly at Kate, who was sitting across and one seat down from her.

Ryan spoke next. "Well, first I'm thankful for my beautiful bride. This is our first Thanksgiving as a married couple, and we couldn't be more thrilled than to be spending it here with you all. I'm thankful that Jenny took enough of a risk on a clown like me, and married me." Jenny tilted her head to the side, an expression of _awwweeee_ on her face as she planted a kiss on his cheeks.

Ryan continued, "I'm thankful for partners that have your back, no matter what. Even when we do things that the other doesn't agree with. I'm thankful for my brother Javier Esposito. Happy Thanksgiving, Man." Espo nodded to him in understanding.

Jenny was short and sweet with hers, "I'm glad that you all have welcomed me into your circle so lovingly, but what I'm most thankful for is that you protect Kevin so that he comes home to me every night."Castle grasped Beckett's hand and laced their fingers as they listened to her words. Now that he was going to have to remain at home, Castle truly understood the uncertainty that would come with waiting for Kate to come home to him at night.

Jim Beckett was short and to the point, "I'm glad that Katie once again has the family that she deserves. I'm thankful for you, Rick; that I can see the sheer magnitude of your love for my daughter by just looking at you. I can't tell you what it means to be to know that she'll be ok, no matter what.

Everyone at the table smiled, turning their attention to Kate, who blushed in response. The attention then passed to Rick, as it was his turn to speak.

"Oh, there so many things to be thankful for this year, I'm not sure which to talk about." He thought for a moment and smiled, "I'm thankful for friends and family. I'm also thankful that Alexis stayed close to home for college, and for new additions to the family." He looked to Lucy as he spoke. "It is funny how you can _not_ know you've been missing something. Then you find it, and it's like the answer to a question you didn't know you'd asked in the first place."

Finally, he turned to Kate and placed his hand on top of hers. "Finally, I'm so very thankful that I wore her down. The journey to get to this point has definitely had its ups and downs, but now that I've got her, I'm never going to let her go." Everyone smiled, happy to see the couple so in love, and no longer in denial about it.

Kate wasn't sure what to say, and wasn't entirely comfortable with the attention that everyone focused on her. She swallowed nervously, "I'm thankful to have a partner in all things. The dynamics may change, but the loyalty and devotion seem to remain. Sometimes I think I don't deserve it." Castle squeezed her hand as she spoke, "but here you are, just the same." She looked at him lovingly.

Their gazes remained locked for a moment, intense energy flowing between them. Somebody at the table cleared their throat, breaking their moment and causing Beckett to blush. Her best friend noted her discomfort and raised her wine glass, taking her turn to speak.

"I'm thankful for friends, family and food!" Lanie said lightly, causing everyone to smile, and earning a few "here, here!" comments. Esposito was the last to speak, and was quick and to the point as well. "I'm thankful for second chances." He gazed intently on Lanie before leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Hours later, they were stuffed and happy, enjoying the companionship of their friends and family. Long after Lucy had fallen asleep, after Alexis retired for the evening, after Jim had headed home and Martha went out, they continued to celebrate the holiday.

Kate found it odd how, over the years, they had all somehow managed to pair off perfectly. What was more interesting was that Ryan was the only one to bring in an outsider, as the remaining adults had fallen in love with each other. She also found is somewhat stunning that she could be so comfortable in front of her friends, despite having Castle's arm around her shoulder, and her hand resting on his thigh.

She was filled with warmth at how right it all felt, being at the loft and feeling home, as well as being in his arms. Beckett couldn't help but smile to herself, as a mixture of the wine, the atmosphere and the gentile touch of Castle's fingers; which had moved to caress the back of her neck. _God, I love this man, _she thought contentedly to herself.

Once everyone was gone, Kate brought up the issue of school once again.

"We need to get her into school Rick."

"I know. I've contacted Alexis' old school and they're more than willing to take her, considering it will bring my involvement back to the institution." He informed her.

"You mean your wallet." Kate stated.

"Exactly." He said bluntly.

Kate simply looped her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder as she spoke, "You're a good dad, and you're doing the right thing for Lucy." He leaned over and replied with a simple kiss to her brow.

"I'll consider myself rewarded if you let me take you to bed now." He added.

She smiled, lifting her head to kiss his lips sweetly, "lead the way, Mr. Castle."

* * *

Lucy did start school at Marlowe prep, they'd interviewed her and tested her to determine her placement. Not abnormal for abused children, Lucy had several difficulties. However, it was determined that she should start kindergarten, with some additional help on her reading and math skills.

Chances were fairly good that she would excel now that she was in a safe and stable environment, but there was no way for anyone to tell how long the process would take. The school psychologist doubted that there was a learning disability, but agreed to continue watching her.

As the weeks passed, Lucy flourished. Art and music remained her favorite subjects, and soon their refrigerator looked like a collage of Lucy. Alexis also had several of her works. Kate's favorite piece was definitely the decorated pencil jar, with red and green little hand prints on it, which now rested on her desk at the precinct.

Gates often inquired about Lucy's well being, and Kate invited her boss to come and visit with her. Gates smiled and nodded, giving the invitation some thought and commenting on finding a time to make it work. Kate would always be thankful to her boss for the role she played in all of this. She also very much wanted Gates to be involved in the court process, as having an NYPD captain would not hurt at all.

Her caseload was cumbersome, and life was a lot less pleasant at work now that her partner was not around. They boys did a great job trying to fill the hole he left, attempting to make her laugh and smile. It just wasn't the same without him.

They would text back and forth throughout the days, with Rick often sending pictures from home. Once or twice, he showed up at the precinct briefly to bring her coffee. Gates noticed, but said nothing, as he only came when Lucy was in school, and never stayed longer than about 5 minutes.

Those days were the best, she missed his coffee. Coffee was their "as you wish," their code for "I love you," and had been for some time. It was certainly used long before they were in a relationship. Sometimes Kate would berate herself for missing him so much.

Afterall, every night she would go home to his arms. She would enter the loft, allowing the warmth from inside to fill her on these cold December days, remove her Jacket, and get a happy greeting from Lucy. On her favorite nights, she would catch Rick wearing some ridiculous apron or chef's hat while working in the kitchen.

Kate would remove her shoes, dropping several inches to her natural height, and after giving Lucy a hug, a kiss, and asking about her day, would step into his loving arms. It was without a doubt, the single most favorite part of her day. The moment she came into his embrace, felt his hands caress her back and inhaled his smell, the stress from her day would melt away.

Richard Castle became the equivalent to wine and a bubble bath. On the nights when she had all three: wine, and a bubble bath with Castle in it, it was almost too much. Still, somehow she managed. This was one of those nights.

After Lucy was in bed, fast asleep, they took time to run water in the large, oval Jacuzzi tub that was in their bathroom, adding scented oils but not bubbles. Kate had learned the hard way to not combine jets with bubbles, as she wound up completely covered, with white suds flowing over and onto the floor.

They dimmed the lights in the room and lit candles, casting a romantic glow to the intimate space. Rick stripped first, stepping into the tub and making himself comfortable against the back. He waited for Kate, knowing that she was removing her dad's watch from her wrist and her mom's ring from her neck.

They talked quietly about progress made in the case as she came back into the bathroom, removing her pants and setting them on top of his clothes in the hamper. He continued to listen to her account of the day, watching as she unbuttoned her shirt and removed it from her body. Her socks were next, followed by her bra and finally, her panties.

She turned to face Rick, moving towards the tub as she continued to speak. However, the expression on his face gave her pause. She arched an eyebrow at him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He spoke. "It's just that sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm allowed to look at you naked." She smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Every now and then she would avert her gaze when he walked around their bedroom naked, and then remember that it was ok.

Her grin grew wider, "look at me, all of me; you're allowed."

He smiled to her and allowed his eyes to wander across her body. It was far from the first time he'd seen her without clothing. On the contrary, he'd seen, touched and tasted just about every inch of her. Still, it didn't stop him from feeling like an explorer, eager to map out some wondrous, foreign land.

He started at her feet, noting that her toenails were painted a bright purple. _Lucy got to her_, he thought to himself. He slowly trailed his eyes up her legs, lingering as they began to widen into her hips. He lingered intently on the small patch of dark, curly hair at the apex of her thighs.

Soon he moved up to her abdomen, taking in her belly button and a slight rounding there. He smiled to himself, knowing that since she'd moved in with him, she'd put on weight. Not enough to be problematic, but to make her softer, healthier.

He trailed his eyes up her sides, resting on the horizontal scar under her left rib. He knew that it was one in pair with the gunshot wound, both scars created on the same day. She blushed and looked down when she saw where he was looking.

"Hey." He spoke, waiting for her to look up at him.

"You are beyond perfect. Your battle scars make you more beautiful, because in addition to being the goddess you are, you are fierce. Don't ever feel ashamed around me Kate. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever been lucky enough to see undressed.

She smiled at him, watching him as he set his gaze on her breasts. She knew that his ex-wives had bigger cup sizes than she did, but he didn't object to her solid B cup. The hungry gaze that he was giving her now communicated that he still didn't mind. She felt her slightly dark nipples harden.

He continued to gaze upon her, lifting his eyes to follow the lines of her neck, and taking in the sight of her beautiful face. He looked into her eyes, extending a hand and inviting her to join him in the tub. She tentatively stepped in, giving herself a moment to adjust to the heat of the water.

Castle pulled himself towards her, coming to sit in the middle of the tub. He took both of her hands and pulled her gently, motioning for her to sit with him. She did just that, sitting in the water to face him, straddling his lap and letting her legs curl around his back.

The moment was less about sex, and more about intimacy. Kate, deciding to take her time, simply leaned back slightly to let her fingers brush up and down his chest. She leaned in to place loving kisses in a trail that followed the path of her fingers.

Nothing in the world was quite like being warm and safe, in his loving embrace. She rested her forehead against his shoulder as she took in the sensations he created as he stroked his own fingers up and down her back. She spoke against his skin,

"It's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" He asked, content to be holding her in his arms.

"How in love with you I am." She admitted.

He grinned widely, "Then I guess it's a good thing we're getting married."

"I suppose so." She agreed lightly.

"Do you ever resent me?" She asked, suddenly taking a somber tone.

He pulled back from her so that he could read the expression on her face. "Kate, why on Earth would I resent you?"

"We could have had all of this- _years ago_. Who knows where we could have been, if I'd only trusted more." She explained, her voice laced with regret.

"Kate, we're exactly where we're supposed to be. I don't regret one moment. You were taking the time to heal, to discover who you were, and to prepare yourself for all of this. I was learning patience, learning how to appreciate and value how special every facet of our relationship has been. Please don't ever think that I resent you. I wouldn't change anything."

She smiled, "Well, when you say it like that, I guess I wouldn't either." She agreed.

"Except maybe the Crazy stalker blowing up your apartment, I'd do it all without the whole _'Nikki will burn' thing_." Castle added. Kate simply nodded, agreeing fully with his statement.

"Or the freezer, we didn't need the freezer." Beckett thought out loud.

They both looked at each other for a moment, thinking along the exact same lines and in unison, they both spoke, "Or the tiger."


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas time at the Castle household was always a pretty big deal, steeped in tradition. First, they would always start things off on the day after Thanksgiving. While the rest of the world was out shopping, they would venture to find the perfect Christmas tree. As the newest member of the Castle clan, Lucy was given the honor of picking out the tree.

As they walked down row after row, all stocked with beautiful, live trees, Lucy grew more and more excited. Each time she chose a tree, she would see another and change her mind. Finally, she settled on one in the back corner. The rest of the family approved, as it was the right height and appeared to be perfectly proportioned.

Castle secretly thanked his lucky stars that this experience hadn't turned into something reminiscent of A Charlie Brown Christmas, with Lucy picking the ugliest tree because she felt bad for it. On the contrary, their tree was magnificent.

The living room was filled with the scent of pine as they got the tree upright. Lucy initially protested not being able to decorate it immediately. However, she understood as soon as it was explained to her that the branches on live trees needed a few days to relax and settle lower. She revealed that she'd never had a real Christmas tree before.

"Sometimes, we didn't have a tree at all."

"Santa always likes our trees." Alexis informed her excitedly, eager to be able to bring Santa Claus back into the home. However, nobody was expecting Lucy's face to fall, or panic to fill her expression.

"Oh no! I can't be here. I'll ruin your Christmas!" she spoke urgently.

"Luce', what are you talking about?" Rick asked her.

"Daddy said that I never get any presents because Santa Claus hates bad children. If I'm here, he won't come!" Her reasoning broke the hearts of every adult in the room. Martha and Alexis simply sat on the side of the couch somberly.

Kate and Rick both approached the girl at the same time. "Lucy, I don't think that's true." Kate tried to explain.

"How can it not be true? It has to be true because Santa Claus never brought me presents." She challenged.

_Because your dad is a scumbag and a liar, and I'd like to castrate him_, Kate thought to herself. She wasn't sure what to say, but luckily Rick was quick with an explanation.

"Lucy, I think what happened, and this is really rare, but sometimes Santa Claus' radar gets messed up. You lived out in the country, and it is possible that he couldn't find your house. Like I said, it is rare for it to happen, but it does." Rick spoke with a serious tone and expression.

"You think that he wasn't mad? You think he couldn't find me?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I do." He answered.

She looked to Kate for confirmation, and got it from the nodding detective. Lucy's smile grew wide. "Do you think he will find me here?" She asked hopefully.

"I know he will find you here, he's been here year after year for Alexis. When he comes in close, you will appear on his radar when Alexis does." Rick spoke with great authority on the subject, as if he were an expert on Santa Claus.

* * *

The weeks went by, each marked by festivities. They all came together to decorate the tree, Lucy adding her own decorations, which she made at school. The garland, tinsel and twinkle lights gave an ethereal glow to the tree and Lucy was amazed. She liked to spend time each evening before bed just staring at the tree.

The loft was decorated as well, white lights, garland, ivy and mistletoe hung about. The highlight of their pre-Christmas festivities came when they all took a trip to the mall. While the girls were on the second floor shopping, Rick approached the Santa hired by the mall to meet with the children.

He introduced himself, much to the Derrick Storm fan, Santa, also known as Mike's excitement. He then told him about Lucy, explaining a little about her history and the horrible things that she'd been told. Rick accounted his explanation about Santa not being able to find her, and asked the man to play along. Mike, a father of three himself, was more than happy to help.

Therefore, when the Santa Claus spotted Castle again in line, a little girl with him, and the woman he assumed was the inspiration for Nikki Heat, he took his cue.

She shyly walked up to Santa. She'd never met him before because every time she saw him before, her dad would tell her that Santa didn't want to meet such a bad child. Those words echoed through Lucy's mind as she nervously approached. What if Santa yelled at her, or told her to go away?

She turned back to look at Rick and Kate, pleading to not go further, but they encouraged her. They promised it was safe. She walked up the small set of stairs that led to Santa's chair. When she got close enough, Santa leaned towards her.  
"Oh goodness me! Is that little Lucy?" He had a large, soft smile on his face. "Lucy, I've been searching for you for years!" Lucy stared at him in amazement, _he knew her_.

"You don't hate me because I'm a bad girl?" Lucy asked, her voice nearly in a whisper.

Santa's face filled with sadness, but he soon smiled. He held out his arms to her, "Lucy, come here." She approached him and he sat her on his lap. "You are not a bad girl at all, and I don't hate you. I like you very much! You are a sweet and a brave little girl, and now that I know where you are, I'm going to bring you something special for Christmas this year!"

She smiled brightly at him and gave him a hug. "That's my girl." He gave her not one, but two candy canes, and she walked back to Rick and Kate with an amazed, happy expression. Kate, having witnessed the whole thing, linked her arm through Castle's and leaned in close.

"I don't think I've ever loved you as much as I do in this moment." He simply smiled at her, the expression on Lucy's face was reward enough for him. They left the mall together that afternoon, happy to be together and happy to be sharing the impending holiday with one another.

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly, and with each day leading up to the grand event, that was Christmas Eve dinner, Lucy became increasingly excited. She was released from school on the 19th for the duration of the holiday break, and very much to her surprise and delight, walked out of the building to find not Rick, But Kate standing there waiting.

She wore a warm smile on her face, and held two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. Lucy approached, hugged her and took her beverage happily. "Kate! You picked me up today!" The girl knew that something had to be up.

"I got off early because we're starting the holiday weekend!" She smiled excitedly as she bent over Lucy to fasten the straps on the booster seat in the back seat of Beckett's car. "So," she continued to explain, "I thought that you and I could have some girl time. We've still got to pick out a present for Rick."

Lucy nodded, excited to be going shopping, just she and Kate, for the afternoon. As Kate pulled away from the curb in front of the school, checking the rear view mirror as she made her way into traffic, she spoke to Lucy about gift ideas.

"So, Luce', what do we get for the man who has everything?" Beckett eyed the girl's reflection in the mirror and smiled as she saw her perplexed expression, accompanied by two hands raised in the air as to say "I have no idea."

"Yeah, well I've got a few things up my sleeve." Kate headed for the freeway and then north to the planetarium.

"Do you like places like this, Lucy?" Kate asked her as they stepped out of the car and prepared to head inside.

"I don't know. Never went before." Came her answer.

"Well, do you like to learn about outer space, like stars and planets?" Kate asked her again.

She nodded excitedly. Kate smiled. "Well, here's some information for you about Mr. Richard Castle." She held Lucy's hand as they walked together into the building. "He loves space so much, he brought property on the moon!"

For as ridiculous as Kate had found the information, Lucy was amazed and excited. She reacted as if she'd just been told the most magnificent news ever. Kate was very happy about the girl's response, it would make this present all the better.

A woman approached Kate, taking Lucy in and offering the child a smile. "Can I help you?"

"I was told you offer space camp packages." Kate spoke. The woman nodded and escorted them back.

After a tour, pamphlets, brochures, and annual passes to the planetarium, Kate purchased a slot for Rick and a slot for Lucy. She'd considered one for herself and Alexis as well, but really wanted it to be something that the two could share, much the way Alexis and her dad shared museums.

As they made their way back to the car, Kate swore the girl to secrecy and told her that it was Lucy's gift for Rick. She thought it was an awesome idea. Kate, feeling pretty successful, made a final stop to pick Castle up a new robe, slippers, and an herbal tea-infused aromatherapy kit. It came with an eye mask, special slippers, a heating/cooling pad, and a stomach pad. All could be heated or cooled, and provided the body with relaxation and stress relief.

He didn't think she'd noticed, but he carried quite a bit of tension in his upper back, shoulders and neck, not to mention the migraines he would suffer from time to time from prolonged computer use while writing. She'd also gotten them some couples' aromatherapy oils, which would be given to him in private.

He was quite talented with his hands, and could work most of the tightest knots out of her own skin through massage. She had every intention of learning from him, and he'd already started to show her the basics. Afterall, their relationship was give and take, and for as much as he took care of her, she wanted to take care of him. These presents all served that purpose.

Finally, to be funny, she got him a kinky gift to be opened between them only. She couldn't wait for him to open it, as he was going to lose it completely. She smiled excitedly as she drove back to the loft, Lucy in the back seat playing a game.

* * *

Christmas Eve came the next morning. The family, the boys and Lanie were coming over for dinner, and everyone was going to open 1 gift. Then, on Christmas morning it would just be the loft residents plus Jim Beckett, who would be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas night with them.

The majority of the day was spent baking. Kate was able to assert her authority and kick Rick out of the kitchen as she prepared recipe after recipe of Christmas cookie that her mother would always prepare. The frosted sugar cookies were her favorite, as everything was baked from scratch.

Everyone always went nuts about them, demanding to know her secret. She refused to let on, much like her mother had. However, it was all really quite simple. She cut the sugar amount in half, adding honey, lemon juice and orange peel to the mix to supply the supplemental sweetness. Add the powder sugar-based frosting and they were the perfect balance of sweetness. Plus, they were a blast to shape and decorate.

Everyone at the loft, including Rick, Martha and Alexis, helped Kate and Lucy decorate. They used a variety of colored frostings, sprinkles and candies. Rick, of course, took things too far and began to frost his cookies in the likeness of famous paintings. At least one Monet and one Van Gough got eaten, much to his chagrin.

By mid-afternoon, the domain shifted and Rick took over the kitchen. Dinner was prepared with great care and no shortage of excitement. As everything baked, broiled, stewed and steamed, Rick joined the family to hang stockings.

There was a buzz of excitement through the air and Alexis had a great deal of fun with a single jingle bell she had in the pocket of her hoodie. She would walk over to the window and shake it, looking shocked and calling Lucy's attention to the noise. The girl would run right over, wide-eyed and stare out the window, looking for any indicator of Santa's sleigh in the sky.

Every now and then she would shout, "I think I saw it. I saw it!" The adults all smiled excitedly at her.

"I've missed Christmas with little kids." Castle spoke, stepping up behind Kate and wrapping his arms around her front. He rested his chin on her shoulder and simply watched her, saw how peaceful and happy she seemed. It warmed him to see.

* * *

Later in the evening, with the company of friends and family, and a delicious meal consumed, everyone gathered into the living room. As per tradition, each person was given one gift to open on Christmas Eve. Usually, the gift was chosen for you. Lucy was given a package from Rick, Kate a package from Lanie, Alexis gave one to Martha and Martha to Jim, this continued until everyone had a gift in hand.

Kate was sure that she gave Rick his gift, as it was a decoy gift for the one she would be giving him later. He opened it and smiled, it was a beautiful candle with an eggplant purple and an exotic spice to it. He genuinely liked it and kissed her with gratitude. _You have no idea,_ she thought to herself.

The most planned, or intentional gift, of the evening was the one for Lucy. She unwrapped a single book. The girl couldn't quite read, although she'd been making progress with her letters and sounds. Rick pulled her and the book onto his lap. Everyone else, who saw the title and knew the tradition, gathered around them.

He then read "T'was the Night Before Christmas." Martha and Alexis had heard his rendition of the story for years, but everyone else listened in rapture to the timeless tale, as he brought a new drama to it, as he acted parts out, as he did the kind voice of Santa. Lucy was amazed and excited, and when the story was over, understood why it was so important for her to go to bed.

By 10pm everyone was settled in. Lucy had been out for over an hour, the boys, Jennie and Lanie headed home, and Alexis, Jim and Martha had each retired. They all spent their time with the tree, placing their packages underneath. The real work was going to fall to Castle and Beckett, who waited until everyone else was asleep.

* * *

Once the house was quiet, they sneaked out to the living room. Each carried handfuls of packages and laid them about under the already somewhat full Christmas tree. They looked back and forth to one another, sharing a mutual feeling of giddy excitement that was nearly palpable. One would bump into a nearby package, or trip over something, and they would both freeze.

Their hearts would stop and their faces would break into the widest and most excited grins, as one would tell the offending party, "shhhh!" They would carry on, silencing one another as they got the "Santa work" done. By half passed 11, it was all complete, with stockings stuffed to the brim. Kate had to admit that she'd never, in her adult life, had as much fun during a holiday as she did that Christmas Eve.

Once they were back in the safety of their room, the only room on that side of the house, they broke into an excited fit of giggles. He pulled out the candle she'd given him and lit it on the dresser. He really did love the spice, although he couldn't place it. It was exotic, maybe patchouli?

He turned to ask her and she wore a wicked grin on her face, holding a slightly larger box in her hands.

"What is this? You can't break the rules of just one present Kate!" He spoke somewhat seriously and authoritatively.

She frowned at him and nodded, a mock look of submission on her face, "well ok, but I thought that maybe you'd like to see me in the outfit I bought. It's oh so very, very…tiny…Mr. Castle; Seasonally appropriate too." She gazed at him innocently.

"You're evil detective; you and your feminine wiles." He spoke accusingly at her, a predatory glare in his eyes.

"Well, Mr. Castle, I just thought that it wouldn't be socially appropriate for me to give you this gift in front of our family and friends. So I gave you the candle, which is an extension of sorts. That did it.

"Well, ok then. If it's the same gift, the rules don't apply." He grabbed the box from her hands and tore at the shiny paper. Inside he saw a red cape, lined with white fur. It had a hood, but the cape didn't go lower than torso level. As he examined it, eyeing her evilly as his hands came to rest on a sheer piece of panties. The straps of the thong were white, where the front was red lace, with white bows lining the center.

"Will this wrap my present?" He held the panties to her. She gave him a cheeky grin and nodded. He continued looking, only to find a drawstring bag with a card attached. He looked around the tissue paper once more and looked back at Kate,

"um, I think that they forgot something. There isn't any bra in here?" She just licked her lips and smirked at him. The realization caused him to lose his breath for a moment and stutter. She loved that even after all this time, she could still have that effect on him.

Pulled small black satin bag out and read the card with his name on it. It simply said, "I Owe You, one without the tiger." He tilted his head in confusion but opened the bag to find a leather pair of cuffs inside.

"You're going to cuff me?" He spoke, slightly scared and more than slightly turned on. She grinned at him knowingly and shook her head, _no._

"You…you're going to let me cuff you?" He asked in disbelief. She offered him a grin that he swore was sexy as hell. "To be redeemed at a time of your choosing, Mr. Castle."

"Holy Hell. Best. Christmas. Present. Ever."

* * *

Christmas morning came in a blur. Both Rick and Kate were snuggled comfortably into one another's arms, tangled into one another as they usually found themselves by morning. They were both awakened suddenly by a series of thuds.

The first came to the center of the bed, and started to make it's way up their legs, shaking them in the process. The second, a much bigger thud, one with years of practice, came and caused both adults to shoot upright in bed.

There, beaming back at them, were Alexis and Lucy. "Merry Christmas!" Alexis said happily, and somewhat apologetically to them.

Lucy, who was a lot less concerned with waking the adults, screamed "Santa Claus came! He said he would, and he did!" She was bouncing on their bed at this point, and both adults lost all hope of going back to sleep.

"Ok. Ok." Rick spoke, let us get up and ready and we will be out in a few minutes. They nodded happily and made their way out, although Lucy stopped and with complete seriousness in her tone, added, "but you'd better hurry up!"

Neither could stop the laughter that came then. They stepped out of bed and put their slippers and robes on over their pajamas. As she walked around him, Kate lightly swatted his backside, "THAT is why we don't sleep naked Rick."

"That is why I shall miss your apartment, Kate." She smiled in agreement. Her apartment meant they could sleep naked, walk around as such, and be loud as they wanted during their nightly activities.

"Perhaps we could keep it, as sort of a vacation spot." She turned to face him after he spoke, tooth brush in her mouth,

"you want to keep an entire apartment just to give us somewhere to go to have loud and freaky sex." She sounded shocked and disapproving, but not too shocked or disapproving.

"You obviously underestimate the value I place on being able to have loud and freaky sex with you. I've got a Kate Beckett Bucket List, you know…it's filled with all sorts of lewd things. Having a place would be a good investment if we were to-"

"NO Castle."

The conversation was over. For now.

* * *

Lucy was overwhelmed, overjoyed and in heaven under the Christmas tree. Clothes, toys, videos and games were abound. Kate, being sentimental, purchased Lucy her very first pair of ice skates. She had every intention of teaching the girl to skate, as her mom had taught her when she was not much older than Lucy was. She was so excited about the prospect of going ice skating, that they made an impromptu decision to skate that afternoon.

The real decision that was made on Christmas Day came from Castle and Beckett. After the presents had been opened, and stockings had been explored, papers folded to be re-used or thrown away, and bows placed on everyone's heads, they all sat around to sip coco and prepare for a late breakfast.

"So", Jim spoke up, "when exactly are you two planning to get married then?" They both looked at each other, lost for words.

"Oh goodness," Martha joined in, "there's plenty of work to be done for this occasion, we need to know when so we can start planning the wedding!"

Alexis' eyes lit up, "Oh, I can help plan the wedding!" She'd been too young when her dad married Gina, and the woman would not give any of Alexis' ideas consideration. At the memory, the young woman caught herself,

"That is, if you want me involved Kate. If you don't, I totally understand."

Kate looked at Alexis for a moment, the insecurity the girl was experiencing was clear and Kate wanted to put a stop to it. "Alexis, not only do I want you to be involved in planning the wedding, but I want you to be a brides' maid. I want you in the wedding, if you will." Alexis beamed.

"So you have thought about it?" Martha asked.

"We've talked about it a little." Rick admitted. "About who we want involved, when we want to do it, that kind of thing."

"Well… tell us!" Martha implored her son.

"Well, Kate and I are pretty settled on the bridal party; Ryan and Espo, Lanie and Alexis."

Kate jumped in, "Lucy as our flower girl, if she wants to." The girl lit up and nodded. "Dad can walk me down the aisle."

She continued, "we don't know anything else about the wedding, no dress, no colors, nothing…but…"

She hesitated for a moment and looked at her dad, Rick took her hand and laced his fingers through hers for support,

"Dad. If it is ok, I would like for us to get married on June the 6th and St. Michaels." Jim stared at his daughter for a moment, tears filling his eyes, "I think that would be lovely Katie."

Alexis and Martha were both lost, but Jim clarified, "Kate's mom and I were married on June the 6th, 1977, at St. Michaels." They nodded and smiled, understanding the significance of the date.

Rick's hand remained laced with Kate's. Of all the changes that the year brought, it was exciting to know that such great things were on the horizon. With any luck, next Christmas they would be a family, with complete custody of Lucy, and _Kate Castle_ will have vowed to spend the rest of her life with him. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

* * *

**A/N: I don't believe that sneaked should be a word. It sounds funny. I also acknowledge that I am nobody that matters to whomever it is that decides that words are, or are not actually words. I prefer snuck, but I'm aware that it isn't correct...hence I used the detestable "sneaked" in this chapter. This is a really groundbreaking author's note, I'm aware. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all. This chapter is substantially less fluffy. However, necessary. Nevertheless, I do hope you continue to enjoy the story. Your reviews continue to be lovely. **

* * *

The chill January air bit at Kate's cheeks, stinging them slightly as she walked through the cemetery. She was dressed warmly, as was the little girl holding her hand. Still, multiple layers only went so far protecting against the cold on days like this. Beckett knew that they wouldn't be able to stay for long.

She'd gone to the precinct after the New Year with a purpose. After some time sifting through the evidence, she found what she was looking for-the necklace and the bracelet that Lucy's mother had been wearing the night she was murdered.

She'd tried to learn the details of Beth Evans' arrangements, including whether or not there was a grave site. Unfortunately, Lucy's grandparents were less than helpful. They informed Beckett that there was no funeral service for their daughter, whose remains were cremated and scattered. They hadn't even considered that Lucy may want to be a part of things.

So here they were, on the following day; bundled up, and making the walk through a local cemetery. Kate had taken the day off of work, as she always did on January 3rd. It was a very private day for her and she often chose to spend it away from the city. This was the first year she'd shared it with anyone other than her father.

They neared the gravestone of Johanna Beckett and came to a stop. Kate laid down the flowers she'd brought and then wrapped both arms around Lucy, standing behind her.

"Lucy this is where we buried my mom after she was killed. Do you remember when I told you that somebody hurt her too?"

Lucy nodded somberly. "It helps me to come and visit her here sometimes. Although I know she's not really here anymore, it is nice to remember her here."

"My mommy doesn't have a place." Lucy commented, emptiness in her voice.

"No, she doesn't have a place yet." Kate agreed, but continued, "so I was thinking maybe she could share with my mom. Maybe my mom can keep your mom company."

Lucy considered the idea and nodded somberly, "Yeah, I don't want her to be lonely."

Kate touched the jewelry out of her pocket. "Luce', I have something for you." She pulled out the necklace and bracelet to show Lucy and asked, "Do you recognize these?"

Lucy's eyes grew wide. "That necklace is my mommy's. She wore it all the time." It was a simple, silver necklace with a dragon fly pendent. The bracelet consisted of multi-colored beads, strung on a cord. "I made this for her." Lucy informed Kate while gently touching the bracelet.

Kate weaved her hands underneath Lucy's scarf and placed the necklace around her neck, attaching the clasp on the back. "Now you wear it to remember your mom. It will keep a part of her with you." Lucy touched the dragon fly, a far away expression on her face.

Beckett took a moment, "I was thinking that we could bury the bracelet here, to have a piece of her here for you to come and visit." Lucy took the bracelet from Kate and walked closer to the grave, kneeling on the cold ground. She tried to dig at the ground, but made no progress against the semi-frozen earth.

Kate joined her, pulling out a pocket knife and carving a small square next to the headstone. Soon there was a shallow hole. Lucy held the bracelet to her heart for a moment, simply looking down at it. She then kissed it gently and placed it in the ground. Kate remained on her knees next to the girl, who proceeded to cover the bracelet back over with displaced earth.

Once it was buried, Kate took one of the flowers she'd brought for her mom and laid it over the spot they'd created. Lucy stared at it for a moment before finally falling apart. Kate pulled her close and rocked her soothingly; letting her finally grieve for the terrible loss she'd suffered.

* * *

They entered the loft a few hours later, Kate holding Lucy's bundled up and sleeping form against her. The emotional roller-coaster that the girl had been on was necessary, but exhausting, as Kate well knew. Castle looked at the pair of them knowingly and moved to take the sleeping girl from Kate.

While she napped, Kate told Rick about the morning.

"It sounds like it was tough, but good for her." He responded.

"Yeah." Beckett replied.

"How are you holding up today?"

She shrugged and allowed him to pull her into an embrace, seeking comfort in the warmth of his body. They took it easy for the rest of the day, lounging around the loft and watching movies. Beckett was surprised by how much she appreciated having him with her. Something as simple as the steady warmth of his palm on her back reminded her that she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

It was a Saturday in early February when they had their first major fight. The night before, Kate hadn't returned home from work until past 10pm. While that wasn't terribly abnormal, less common than before Lucy, but still not completely unheard of, it was the fact that she didn't call that unnerved him.

He called her phone to check on her when she'd missed dinner, alarmed when it went straight to voicemail. At the time, he didn't panic. He'd figured that they'd finally gotten a suspect and she was busy interrogating. However, by 9pm, he was worried. He called the precinct, but she hadn't been seen in hours.

It was after 10pm on Friday when she finally came through the door, a welt on her right cheek that was already swelling. He could immediately tell that she would have a bruise. "Kate! What the?...What happened?" He'd been playing all sorts of horrific scenarios for the past hour or so, and was beyond worried when he saw her.

She gave him a deadly look, "not tonight Castle. I don't want to talk about it tonight." With that, she was in Lucy's room, checking on the sleeping girl and placing a kiss on her head. Too exhausted and relieved over her safety to argue, he simply followed her to bed.

They were in the kitchen the next morning, cleaning up after a tension-filled breakfast, when he finally broke. "Ok, are you going to tell me what happened? You scared the hell out of me last night."

Beckett sighed, resigning herself to the conversation that was about to happen, "We got a lead, a good one. Our vic was tied to one of the members of a local gang. Espo and I went to check it out last night and the guy got the drop on me. He's in jail now and it's been managed." She spoke shortly, glossing over the details as much as possible.

She didn't gloss enough, as Castle took a key piece of information and latched onto it, "I'm sorry, you and Espo? And what backup Kate?"

"We had it handled." She defended herself.

"A gang member that you suspected of murder? Did the guy have violent priors?" Castle asked.

She didn't answer him directly, "that's not the point, Castle. We were just fine."

"Damnit Kate!" He yelled, "didn't you learn anything from the roof top?"

"Hey!" She shot back, "this was not the same."

"What if other members of the gang had been there? Stop being so damned greedy and pig-headed Kate!" He was furious.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She started, but was cut off.

"I'm someone that loves you, and you've got a family to think about now Kate. You can't just go rushing in without backup. You can't. We need you to come home at night!"

"So, what am I supposed to stop doing my job?" She shouted back incredulously.

"You're supposed to be smart about-" His words were cut off by a swift knocking at the door.

They both looked at each other, their senses coming back slightly. _Son of a bitch_, Castle mumbled at the inconvenience of whoever was at the door. He swiftly moved to open it, pulling door open quickly to come face to face with the social worker.

She eyed him suspiciously, obviously having heard the yelling from the hall, "Mandatory, unannounced visit, Mr. Castle." He sighed apologetically, inviting her to come in.

Beckett paled considerably at the sight of the woman, "please, wait here." She asked as she went to retrieve Lucy from her room. _Shit, shit shit_, she spoke to herself. That woman had the worst timing. She was also filled with a deep sense of guilt and regret as soon as she entered Lucy's room.

The girl was huddled in the corner, both hands covering her ears. Kate approached and lifted her up, holding her tightly. "Lucy, I'm so sorry we yelled and scared you. That was wrong of us. I'm so sorry little one." She spoke weakly, "why were you both so mad?" The tremor in her voice broke Kate's heart.

"Oh Lucy, we messed up. We just lost our tempers, but everything is ok now." Kate carried Lucy out into the main room, where Rick was standing with the social worker. The woman asked, "is she ok?"

Kate nodded, a look of shame on her face. Rick then walked over, taking Lucy from Kate to hold her in his arms. "It's ok sweetie. I'm so sorry we yelled and scared you." The little girl pulled back, "its ok." She mumbled. "No, it's not love, and we will try harder not to yell, ok?" Kate spoke to her while rubbing circles into her back.

The social worker simply watched the exchange for a few minutes, before going to spend some time with Lucy. Castle and Beckett were both quiet for a moment. "I was alone with Alexis, there wasn't anyone to fight with. She was older when Gina came into the picture." Kate nodded, "I didn't even think about it." Both felt horrible.

After a while, the social worker joined them again, "I know it is a major adjustment, and you're both only human. You're going to make mistakes." They both nodded, "but you've got to try to remember her background, what witnessing any type of heated conflict brings up for her." Both adults looked like someone shot their puppy, and the social worker smiled softly.

"Look, you're a couple. You're going to fight. It is natural. I would suggest setting some boundaries; perhaps identifying a time and a place to hash out your problems where Lucy won't be exposed." They agreed with her, and she completed her assessment of the environment. She promised to be in touch again in the coming weeks and allowed them to escort her out.

As soon as the door was shut, Kate leaned her back against it. "How much do you think we screwed up our chances?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully she meant it when she said that everyone makes mistakes. Perhaps she really was understanding." He offered optimistically.

She considered him for a moment, before whispering, "I'm so sorry." He stepped into her and pulled her in, kissing her brow. "Me too; I was just scared." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him, while taking a deep breath. "I'll be more conscious, Rick."

They remained that way for several moments, until they were pulled from their embrace by the timid voice of Lucy. "Do you still love each other?" They both nodded at her, "yes sweetheart, very much." Kate spoke. They led her to the couch, bringing her to sit between them, "sometimes people yell when they get mad or scared. We were both scared, but we will always love each other." Lucy nodded.

"Are you still going to get married?"

They both smiled at her, "Yes we are." Kate spoke.

"and we can't wait." Rick added.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning for some adult content. Strangest sex scene if written, ever…**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888**

The next several weeks presented a flurry of activity for the Castle household. First, a celebration was had for Lucy's 6th birthday. Castle and Beckett discussed and decided that it was high time the girl experienced her first slumber party.

Thus, 5 of Lucy's friends from school came over. The loft was decorated with balloons and streamers, along with a giant "Happy Birthday!" banner. Lucy swore she'd never had such an amazing birthday before. She was beside herself with anticipation that morning, running about the loft as Kate and Rick put the finishing touches on the cake and prepared the party favors.

The party was to start late afternoon, and would include pizza, followed by cake, ice cream and presents. Then, assuming there were no meltdowns from the other 5 and 6 year olds, the girls would spend the night sleeping out in the living room.

Kate, who was on call that weekend, was lucky enough to avoid getting a call until after presents were opened. She guilty looked to Rick, fully aware that she was about to venture into the cold evening and leave him with a house full of little girls.

She wasn't just leaving him with any little girls ether, she was leaving him with 6 very excited children who were dressed as princesses and high on sugar. Beckett thought the crime scene that lay ahead would be less scary than all of this. Castle simply smiled at her,

"It's ok, Kate. I am well practiced in the art of slumber parties. I can handle this, I promise. Besides, Alexis will be here soon to help."

She sighed at him, stepping in for a kiss before she bundled up her jacket, told Lucy she would be back soon, and grabbed her scarf. In a really excited tone, Castle added before she left,

"If it's a freaky one, text me!"

She simply let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes and closing the door. She broke out into a full smile by the time she reached the elevator; thinking of all the ways she could mess with him. _What would a plausible story be that would involve ninjas? _She wondered to herself.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

There were, in fact, no ninjas involved with the murder case. Instead, she found herself with a gunshot victim in a convenience store. Several witnesses from the neighborhood, along with surveillance footage from the store led them to a suspect, and subsequent confession within hours.

Kate stepped into the loft quietly, hanging her coat back up and removing her scarf as she looked around. She could hear giggles coming from the kitchen, along with the strange and entirely too high-pitched voice of one Richard Castle.

She silently approached to find six little girls and Alexis dressed up, and having a tea party on the kitchen floor. They sat in a circle, complete with over the top costumes, makeup or face paintings, and the extravagant tea set that had been a gift for Lucy. At the head of the circle of girls sat Rick, wearing a tiara and a pink feather boa. It appeared that he let them put multiple colors on his face as well.

Kate covered her mouth to stifle a giggle as she watched him interact with the children. In his high-pitched voice, complete with a fake accent of some sort, he spoke.

"Now ladies, when we drink the tea, it is proper to hold the pinky finger outward, like so." He stuck his pinky finger out to the side as he sipped on his pretend tea. Six little pinky fingers stuck out in kind, several of the girls laughing. Others replying to him in their own high-pitched voices.

At that moment it occurred to Kate that Rick must have been channeling Julia Child. She smiled widely as Alexis spotted her, while Rick pretended to spill pretend tea down the front of his shirt. All of the girls laughed hysterically, ganging up on him to pat him dry with their napkins.

She couldn't stop the warm glow that filled her, loving the man who would soon be her husband. Kate had always been fond of the paternal side of Castle. In the beginning, she considered it to be one of his few redeeming qualities. Now it was just another of the many layers belonging to the man she was in love with.

He stood up, all of the little girls continuing to pat him with napkins. Looking at her, he smiled brightly,

"Hello Kate! Shall I prepare you some tea?" he spoke, his voice still high-pitched. She couldn't explain it, and if she dwelled on it long she was sure she would find it disturbing, but Kate was suddenly struck with the desire to get Rick alone and in their bedroom. _What the hell?_ She thought to herself.

It wasn't that she was turned on by his current state of dress; he looked ridiculous, and that wasn't the kind of costume role play that Kate found alluring _at all_. No, she was strongly affected by the humility he showed. His willingness to do whatever it took to make those he loved happy was strongly attracting Kate at the moment. He was such a good man, and he was her man.

She laughed, ready for Alexis to do as she promised and monitor the girls for the night. With a smile, she stepped up to him and took his hand. "I think it's time that I get her royal highness to bed ladies," Kate spoke to the group. Alexis nodded, ready to take over with the girls.

Kate walked over to Lucy and gave her a big hug and kiss, "Have fun tonight baby! I'm going to go to sleep, but you get to stay up as late as you want tonight!" Lucy was already beyond excited, and hugged Kate quickly before jumping back down to join her friends.

Kate simply took Rick's hand and led him to their bedroom. He was a little lost for words, unsure of what was happening, and what could have possibly possessed Kate. For a moment he considered that something had happened at work. "Are you ok?" He asked, concern in his voice.

She smiled at him, "I'm fine. Loose the tiara Rick."

"Ok, that is the first and the last time I _EVER_ want to hear you say that in our bedroom." She smiled, nodding her head in agreement. He removed the dress up items that he'd let the girls place on him.

"Alright, into the bathroom. I need a shower, and you should wash the makeup off of your face." She couldn't help but smirk.

"Ok. Again though, I never-"

"ever want to hear that in our bedroom again, I know." Kate finished for him, before adding, "I agree, and for the record-the only substances I want on your skin are ones that I can lick off." That caused him to sharply inhale. Kate smiled, satisfied that her remark had its desired effect on him. _Sometimes it's just too easy_, she thought happily to herself.

Rick wasn't quite sure what brought on demanding Beckett, but given that they were in the bedroom, he had no complaints. He loved her when she was like this, as it always ended well. He removed his shirt as she soaked a wash cloth in warm water.

"Sit." She instructed, closing the lid on the toilet seat. He did as she instructed, but wasn't anticipating what she did next. She set the wash cloth down on the side of the counter, and stripped herself bare in front of him. Grabbing the warm rag again, she straddled him, causing an immediate gasp as he felt her heat through his pants.

"Beckett, wha?" He started to ask.

"Shhh." She quieted him, wiping the smudges from his face. It was costume makeup, which was tricky to remove. "This really isn't your color, you know." She spoke, grinding against him slightly as she removed the multiple markings from his face. It looked as if one of the girls tried to draw a purple heart. She also spotted a flower.

He spoke again, "It isn't that I'm complaining, but I am a little confused." He placed his palms on her waist, grinding her against him forcefully and causing them both to moan. "What?" She questioned innocently, "I come home and find you being a great father, and an all-around wonderful man. It motivated me to be a _wonderful_ lover. I figured you deserved a _reward_, for your sweetness, Castle."

Finally getting the paint off of his face, she tossed the cloth back to the sink. She kissed the red spots on his face, irritated from scrubbing the face paint off. He wrapped his arms completely around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, taking her mouth against his own.

For a moment they stayed there, she grinded down as he rocked hips up in turn, allowing their tongues to caress erotically. Castle moved to snake his hand between them, beginning to seek out the most intimate parts of her. She stopped him suddenly with a grip on his wrist, before pulling back and removing herself from his lap.

He protested, but she grabbed his hands and pulled him up against her, "I'm not having sex with you on a toilet, Rick. I don't care how often you clean it." He smirked, biting her lip, "so you were just being a tease?" He mockingly accused her.

She arched an eyebrow at him, looking into his eyes innocently as if to say, _who me?_ The vulnerable and pure persona she adopted was a sharp contrast to what she was currently doing with her hands. Without wavering from his gaze, she unbuckled his belt, pushed down his pants and boxers, and cupped him.

He thrust into her palm, groaning as his hands found her hair. She stroked him to the edge of his own sanity, causing him to back her into the wall and press himself against her. In attempt to unhinge her, cupped his palm over her center and slid two fingers inside.

His move had its desired effect, as she dropped both of her hands and gasped. "Shower…Shower, Castle. Now." Her words were husky, as she struggled to form any coherent sentence. He turned the faucet, quickly warming the water, and switching the shower on. He took another look at Kate, who was breathless and panting, with a deep flush in her cheeks.

"You are so gorgeous when you're like this." He pressed himself against her again, cupping her jaw with his hand as his lips crashed into hers again, his tongue desperately seeking out hers. "You're perfect," he continued to speak in hushed tones, "so ready for me, Kate." His fingers penetrated her again, causing her to whimper. "I really want to taste you right now." He huskily whispered into her ear.

For as much control as she had when this started, he held the power now. Sometimes she found it frustrating that he could reduce her to a trembling bundle of need, but never could bring herself to care when they were in the moment. However, they were in a house full of children and if he actually did what he suggested she was going to lose it, loudly. She grasped his upper arms, pleading with him,

"Shower Rick."

He stepped back from her, taking her hand into his as they stepped into the shower. Under the warm spray of the water, he pulled her body flush against his, grasping her backside and pulling her slightly upwards against him. The angle he created a delicious friction between them,

"Kate," He slid his palm completely down her bottom and brought his fingers between her legs, cupping her from behind. His other hand slid up her back, cradling the back of her head as he planted hot, open-mouthed kisses down her throat.

"Castle." She sighed, completely ready to fall apart. "Castle, please." She used his hand, which was doing delicious things between her legs at the moment, as leverage and wrapped both of her legs around his hips. Completely at a loss for more appropriate or romantic vocabulary, she moaned and desperately pleaded,

"Fuck me. Hard."

He needed little more encouragement from her, backing them both against the back wall of the shower and pinning her there. He wrapped one arm around her back and used the other to hook under one of her knees, pulling her leg upwards. Seconds later, he slid himself fully into her.

There was little need for her to adjust at this point, as he knew she was soaked, and it had nothing to do with the shower. She gasped, her head tilting against the tile of the shower as she bit into her lip to stifle a loud moan. The angle he had was divine, allowing him to bury himself to the hilt again and again.

They both knew that their hurried pace could not last long, but she was quite satisfied with intensity of their pace. One of the many things that made Castle the best lover she'd ever had was that, regardless of pace or form, he always waited for her to finish. This time was no exception, as she quickly built up to her climax, biting into his shoulder as she fell apart. He was only a few thrusts behind her, spilling himself into her before she'd recovered herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, although Lucy is mine. I also do not own the song "A drop in the ocean." Ron Pope and colleagues have ownership over that one. **

* * *

April passed fairly eventlessly. Alexis fell right back into the swing of things at school, and Rick and Kate continued to adapt to their new lives as parents to Lucy. They had a schedule that seemed to work well for everyone. Kate worked during the days, and was usually home in time for dinner with the family. Kate would wake Lucy and get her ready for school in the morning, making breakfast before she awakened Rick.

He would join them, sitting at the table to read his paper before leaning into Kate for a good morning kiss. It was all terribly domestic, but they seemed to do it well. After breakfast, Kate would wish Lucy a fun day and give her a goodbye hug. She would then make her way to the precinct, coffee in hand.

Lucy's school day started about an hour after Kate typically left, which gave her a chance to go over her homework from the night before. Rick would drop her off for school and return to the quiet loft, where he would take advantage of his day and be productive with his writing.

By the time Lucy was finished with school, Rick would be available to pick her up. She was already involved in both ballet and karate, and Rick was pushing the violin as well. Kate urged him to give it time before loading her down with too many extracurricular activities.

In the afternoons they would work on her homework together. When the weather was nice, they would go to the park. Other times, laser tag games were had. Regardless of the fun that the two would have, they would switch gears promptly at 5pm, and get ready to prepare dinner.

They usually ate dinner around 6, once Kate was home and settled in. It was not uncommon for Alexis to join them, and on nights when Martha was around she would as well. On evenings such as these, the topic of conversation would almost certainly revolve on wedding plans.

Many of the details were taken care of when they'd chosen a venue that was close to their house in the Hamptons. Given that the wedding would take place in early June, the weather would be perfect for an outdoor wedding on the beach. One of the many benefits of living in New York was that things didn't really heat up until July.

With catering, flowers and the cake taken care of, most of the details were covered. Soon a photographer was chosen, leaving music as the only major detail left to cross off their agenda. They were determined to not go overboard with guest lists and seating charts, as it would be a small and intimate wedding, with close friends and family only.

Back in January, Kate had taken Lanie, Alexis, Martha and Lucy with her to find the dress. Although she'd been involved in many wedding parties herself, Kate had no idea how exhausting dress shopping could be. It wasn't just mentally tiring, but physically as well. She was stunned to find how heavy some of those dresses were.

When she did find her dress, she lit up inside. All of the women with her saw it, commenting on how happy she looked. Despite it not being a traditional ball gown, Lucy still gasped and said "you look like a princess!" It was a memory that Kate was especially fond of.

As the family ate dinner that night, talk of the dress arose. Rick, who had no idea what it looked like, simply listened in hope of gleaning some details from their conversation.

"So when is your next fitting?" Alexis asked Kate.

"The alterations should be complete by next week, so the final fitting will happen the following weekend, I imagine." Kate answered, not completely clear on when it would take place. Regardless, she wanted to be sure that both Alexis and Lucy could be present again, especially to see everything put together.

Thoughts of their impending wedding thrilled and excited Kate, but were fleeting. She found it difficult to concentrate on anything happening later than the first week in May, as so much in their lives hung in the balance. The outcome of their court appearance, their ability to keep Lucy, weighted much heavier on her mind than anything else. The fact of the matter was that Kate couldn't imagine having any sort of celebration if Lucy wasn't there.

* * *

During the second week of April, Kate came home from work to find a furry little surprise. As it was later explained to her, on the way home from Lucy's ballet lessons they passed the storefront of a pet shop. The little girl spotted a fluffy gray and white kitten in the window, and it was love at first sight. Rick, not having the heart to tell her no, consented to purchasing the animal.

"but you didn't see the look on her face, Kate!" He'd later defended himself.

As a result of Castle's moment of weakness, when Kate opened her arms to greet Lucy after a long day at work, the little girl presented her with a handful of fluff. The kitten, a little boy that Rick and Lucy had decided to call _Mr. Peanut, _was completely gray, save for a white belly and white spot around his left eye.

The spot resembled a monocle, and Castle admitted that it played a large role in the cat's name derivation. Kate was irritated that the decision had been made without her say, and that there was nothing she could do about it without breaking Lucy's heart; but the moment she cuddled the soft kitten in her hands, her heart melted as well.

Mr. Peanut looked up at her with bright grayish blue eyes, let out a little "mew," and Kate was a goner. Once they'd won her approval, Castle also showed her the assortment of toys that he'd bought, including a cat tower that was well too large for the tiny animal.

"He'll grow into it." Rick dismissed.

Kate simply rolled her eyes, scratching the cat's head and conjuring her best glare at Castle as she informed him, "I'm not cleaning any litter boxes, Castle. This is on you!"

He beamed at her acceptance of the newest member of the family.

* * *

Lucy and Mr. Peanut became fast friends over the next several weeks, and much to Kate's delight, the kitten seemed to have a special fondness for clawing at Rick's feet whenever he walked by. The kitten was excellent at situating himself in difficult-to-spot places, waiting for the prime moment, and striking with a single paw.

Castle would absent-mindedly walk past the kitchen counter toward his destination, the coffee maker, and a paw would strike from the shadows, going for his toes. He would yelp and Mr. Peanut would scurry away, seeking Lucy's arms and looking adorable.

Lucy and Kate would laugh hysterically at his expense when this would occur. Other than that, he was a great pet, offering Lucy companionship and endless joy. A stepping stool was placed near Lucy's bed in attempt to prevent the kitten from latching onto the side of the bed and scaling the mattress in his attempt to sleep with the girl at night. Both Castle and Beckett had to admit that it was adorable to find them both curled up and sleeping each morning.

* * *

On a Friday morning during the last week of April they awoke Lucy to say goodbye to her. Martha would be getting her to and from school, and she and Alexis would spend the evening at the loft with her. They deemed it best to not make Lucy leave the loft, the place she had come to call home, during their first night away from her.

Rick and Kate decided that they would head to the Hamptons for the day, spending the afternoon together and the evening at their house, as opposed to a hotel room. He'd made special plans and was eager to surprise her that evening. That said, they wouldn't be home to see Lucy after school.

They all ate breakfast together, Kate taking time to give the girl a bath while Castle prepared their meal. While she was in the tub, allowing Kate to lather up her hair with the Barbie no tears shampoo that Lucy preferred, Kate took the opportunity to talk to Lucy.

"Baby, do you know why Rick and I are leaving?" Kate asked her as she began to rinse the shampoo from her hair.

"Because you're going on a date to celebrate your amibersery" Kate smiled at Lucy's attempt to repeat the word.

"Yes. Sometimes it is important to take time together. It makes us happy because we love each other." Lucy nodded in understanding, but then added,

"Did he put that baby in your belly yet?"

_What the hell is it with her and babies in my belly? _Kate shook her head no. "Lucy, Rick and I don't plan on having a baby anytime soon. Why, do you want a sibling?"

She shook her head no. "No. I have Alexis now and I like her. I just wanted to know because…" Lucy trailed off, her voice becoming uncertain as she played with the toy fish under the bath water.

"Because why Lucy? Why do you want to know?" Kate pressed.

Lucy looked down into the water, refusing to make eye contact with Kate as she spoke, a level of shame and vulnerability in her voice. "Because when you and Rick have a real baby, then you won't need me anymore. When you have a real baby you'll want to send me back."

Kate was stunned. She helped Lucy out of the tub, dried her and helped to get her dressed. "Lucy, I'm going to share with Rick what we talked about. Then were going to sit together and chat." The little girl looked apprehensive, causing Kate to add, "baby, you're not in trouble. I just want us to talk about our family, ok?"

Lucy nodded at her and allowed Kate to take her hand and lead her into the main room. Kate switched on Sesame Street for Lucy to watch in the few minutes it took them to prepare the breakfast table. Soon Mr. Peanut joined her and the girl was happily distracted.

"So, we've got a bit of misunderstanding that we need to clear up with Luce'." Kate softly spoke to Rick, keeping her voice low as she worked with him in their kitchen.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" Rick asked.

"While she was taking her bath she asked again about my getting pregnant."

"She's really fixated on that, isn't she?" Castle commented.

"Yeah, well I asked her why, and was not suspecting her answer." Rick stopped chopping the fruit and turned to face Kate, taking his thumb in his mouth to remove the strawberry there.

"Lucy doesn't want us to have a baby because she thinks that when we do, she won't be wanted. She thinks that when we have a baby, we'll send her back." Castle's face fell as he took Kate's information in, his heart breaking once again at the thought that Lucy would ever consider herself disposable.

They both went out to the couch and sat, Rick motioning to Lucy to come and join him. She quickly made her way to his lap, and allowed him to lift her and Peanut up. Kate sat next to them, close enough to take one of Lucy's hands into her own.

She began. "Lucy, do you understand why we are going to court next week?" The girl nodded and replied.

"You're going to ask the judge if I can live with you forever." She answered.

Castle joined in then, "That is partially true, but that is not all of it. Lucy, we are trying to adopt you. This would make us a family, and legally speaking, Kate and I would be your parents, and you our daughter."

Kate interjected then, adding to Castle's point, "Lucy, this will never be like a foster home or a foster family, in that we don't just give you back. It would be as if I had you myself, as if you grew in my belly, it doesn't matter if there are more babies later on." Lucy simply stared at her, with wide eyes that were trying to believe her.

Castle jumped back in then, finishing Kate's thoughts just as they always did, "any babies that may come along later Lucy, they will be little sisters or brothers for you. If the judge lets us keep you, we're never letting you go again, never." Castle held Lucy's gaze until the girl nodded at him in understanding.

To lighten the mood a bit Kate added, "besides, who is going to protect Rick's feet from the wrath of Mr. Peanut?" Lucy giggled then, earning, a smile from both of the adults.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after saying their goodbyes and ensuring everything was under control with Martha, Alexis and Lucy for the night, Rick and Kate headed out to the Hamptons.

The only thing more exciting to Kate than the night away from it all, was the fact that she was currently driving his Ferrari with the top down. Out on the open highway, driving too fast with one hand on the steering wheel and the fingers on her other laced with his, Kate swore that she never felt so alive.

Castle loved the thrill she got from driving, her excitement was always contagious and there was nothing in the world he loved more than watching her grin with glee as she pressed the accelerator. She was gorgeous no matter what, but he always thought she was most beautiful when she smiled. He pulled their clasped hands to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, earning him an even bigger smile and squeeze of the hand.

When they arrived they unpacked their things and settled in. Rick had seen to it that the house was stocked with the food they would need and that the bedroom was ready for them in advance. Kate absolutely loved their room, which faced the beach. It always had a light and open feeling to it, just being there put her at ease.

A part of her didn't want to leave the room at all, "You know Castle, we could just forgo our plans and stay here." She brushed her fingers up and down his chest suggestively as she spoke in a low, sultry tone.

"The bed looks really inviting, doesn't it?" She asked him as she slid her body up against his and bringing her lips to his ear, nibbling slightly there.

"Oh, you tempt me Beckett," he covered her hands with his own and squeezed them, leaning in to kiss her forehead tenderly. "But I've got plans for you that involve oh, so much more than just hanging around here." He kissed her again several times before finally stepping back from her, planting his arms on her shoulders, and smiling warmly at her.

"We'd better get ready, it's getting late in the afternoon and we've got plans in about an hour." He informed her.

"Are you finally going to tell me what these plans are?" She pushed him on his secret again.

He smiled at her mischievously, "no, but you can have a look in the closet. I'm going to take my things to the spare room to give you privacy while getting ready." He kissed her quickly on the tip of her nose before she could respond. Then he was out of the room, leaving her in shock and staring towards the closet, wondering what he'd left her.

She shook her head at him while she made her way to the closet, eager to see what he had in store for her there. As she opened the closet door, she came across a long white garment bag. Pulling it out and unzipping it, she saw a beautiful, floor length dress of a moss green color.

The material was soft and gauzy, giving it an ethereal feel. She pulled it out of the bag and held it against her, she saw that there was gold trim running along the midsection, lining the material covering her breasts, and lining the straps that formed the halter top. The gold lining then trailed down the sides of the back, which was completely bare, and along the lower back where the material gathered slightly and flowed outward.

The dress was elegant, a long and smooth evening gown that had the undertones of a Mediterranean or Greek-style dress. Kate, feeling particularly sultry in this dress, decided that nothing was needed underneath. The gold straps on her shoes buckled into place and the matching jewelry adorned her wrist and neck.

She swept her hair up into a loose twist and was sure to apply some of the perfume that she knew drove him absolutely wild. She wasn't sure what he had in store for the evening, but judging by the outfit she was currently wearing, it was bound to be memorable.

Kate prepared her own little "gift" for their evening in the remaining time she had to get ready for bed. She put away all the items that she'd used to ready herself for the evening, lined the dressers and cabinets with candles, and completely turned the bed down, leaving the sheets neatly folded at the bottom of the bed.

She pre-set the stereo with the playlist she'd created for their evening, and then opened the sliding glass doors that led to their beach front balcony. She wanted the room to be airy with the sea breeze once they returned later.

She then moved to the bathroom and pulled out the set of scented oils that she'd purchased for them to enjoy. She smiled to herself as she thought about all the ways that they would, indeed, enjoy these later. Especially given the vibrating massager, the aromatherapy heated packs, the cooling eye masks, and the book of different massage techniques that she'd been studying in the weeks leading up to this event.

It wasn't the only preparation that they'd been engaging in, as both decided that they could make the evening more special by abstaining from sexual activity for two weeks prior to this night. They were both struck with how difficult it proved to be, especially considering that they withheld from sex for the entire year before they became a couple.

Still, two weeks would be well worth the wait, and bringing back the tension a bit to their relationship proved to be a bit fun. Still, if the frustration alone didn't guarantee a great night in bed for them, the great massages she had planned would help. She smiled mischievously to herself as she set the oils and other supplies, which she'd arranged in a basket, on the bed.

When she heard him calling her name she quickly grabbed the shawl that came with her dress and made her way downstairs to join him. He took one look at her as she descended the stairs and smiled widely, "God, you're amazing." He spoke, somewhat breathlessly.

She approached him at the bottom of the stairs and reached for his tie, straightening it out as she stepped up to place a tender kiss on his lips. "You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Castle." She smiled against his lips, moving to kiss him again before pulling back.

She felt a bolt of electricity run through her then, as Castle slid his hand to her back and let his fingers trail down the expanse of skin available to him. She now understood why he picked this dress, as she smiled at the warmth that pooled low in her belly from just the touch of his hands on her back.

Rick smiled lovingly at her. If he was aware of the effects of his touch, he gave nothing away. Instead he offered her his arm and escorted her from the house. She was expecting him to lead her to the car and was surprised when he moved in the opposite direction, taking her down towards the beach instead.

They walked for a little while, enjoying the crisp air on their shoulders as the sun began to dip lower on the horizon, casting a glow of reds, oranges, yellows and purples across the late afternoon sky. Castle squeezed her hand a little more tightly as they walked, enjoying the palate of color that was painted across the sky.

He had been partially honest with Kate in urging for an earlier anniversary celebration, as he did want to celebrate before their court date. However, another pressing factor for Castle had been the timing of the full moon. He wanted to be sure that their dinner out on the beach would be well lit by the night sky.

A slight distance down the beach, Kate could see some sort of event set up. As she got closer, she saw that a floor had been laid down. The portable dance floor, which she'd seen used at outdoor weddings before, was arranged just a few feet from the water. It was close enough to enjoy the ambiance of the waves, but far enough away to not become wet with the changing tides.

There was a table for 2 set up, along with a few members of wait staff, as well as lighting and music. Their table was covered with a lovely deep purple cloth, with specks of gold in the material. There was wine already set out, along with several appetizers. In the center of the table was a beautiful candle, already lit and casting a slight glow against the twilight that was settling over them.

The few waiters who were present got to work as Castle and Beckett took in their surroundings. Rick was thrilled with how great of a job they had done, and tipped well as extra thanks. As she walked around the table, feeling the ornate table cloth, Castle approached one of the staff and requested that he start playing some music softly in the background.

There were no live bands there, as he did not want to turn this into a dress rehearsal, this was music that was being played from his personal playlist, which had been created just for her. As the sun set, several of the fires that had been strategically placed along the sides of the dance floor were lit, as a method of offering some heat.

"consider it a dry run for the wedding," he spoke dismissively, trying to put her at ease with the clear amount of time and money that he'd put into this. Kate smiled at him for a moment, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Sometimes I still have to remind myself that you are really here with me. That all of the wonderfully romantic things you do, you want to do them for me. It takes my breath away Rick." She looked around, the setting was simply perfect, relaxing and luxurious without being over the top.

"Shall we eat?" Castle suggested. She smiled and nodded at him, taking a seat across from him at the table.

They shared, rather than ate their own meals. The waiter brought out such an assortment of food, in all sorts of combinations. Most of it was rather light, and all of it was delicious. They delighted in taking tastes here and there, and in feeding each other bites of something that was found to be exceptional.

The meal passed in companionate conversation, a low melody coming from the speakers and the natural environment adding the perfect ambiance. It was perfect, so much more perfect than any restaurant or public location he could have chosen. Again, Beckett was struck by how well this man knew her.

After they'd finished eating, they remained in light conversation while they enjoyed their wine. Kate was also enjoying the look of the waves in the moonlight. With each lap onto the shore, the foam from the water caught the moonlight and gave the appearance of a glow.

She smiled to herself, remembering an conversation between the two of them, she recalled him expressing concern that if she didn't believe in magic, she wouldn't ever find it. She smiled in remembrance, as the waves lighting up under the moonlight were certainly something she'd considered magical. _He was right_, she smiled to herself as she let the fact settle within her, _magic does exist._

He stood, a serious expression on his face and an unfathomable deepness in his eyes, "Dance with me Kate" he reached his hand out and waited for her to join him.

They walked to the middle of the floor, which was now lit by the fires around them and the brightness of the moonlight. He pulled her against him, taking her right hand in his and softly placing his left hand over the bare expanse of her back. She brought her other arm to rest on the back of his neck. They began to move when the sweet piano music began.

_**A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my heaven.**_

Kate laid her head down on his shoulder as she listened to the lyrics. The song sure had an ability to capture the quiet desperation that they both carried for such a long time. It was the slow burn that was created between them long before feelings were admitted. The words brought tears to Kate's eyes as she thought of everything they'd been through to get to where they were.

_**I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, then it's time to go  
and as my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm**__._

_**It's too late to cry To broken to move on  
And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't seek what you don't need from me**_

She couldn't help but think of all of their missed opportunities. The ways that they'd hurt one another. She thought of when he left her behind and went to the Hamptons with Gina. She thought on how she chose Josh again and again, despite knowing that Castle always had her heart. She admitted to herself that abandoning him after the shooting could have ended them, but it didn't.

_**It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my heaven.**_

As they danced, Castle thought of everything they survived together, all the moments that he held her hand as they prepared for the end to come. He remembered all the near misses they experienced together, and that despite wanting to hold her in his arms, he had to relinquish her. All those times she should have been his, he should have been hers. He pulled her closer as they moved together, stroking up and down her back as he thought on everything they'd gone through to get to this point.

_**Misplaced trust and old friends.**_

_**Never counting regrets by the grace of god I do not rest at all  
In new England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim, I was a boy who loved  
a woman like a little girl  
And still I can't let you be.**_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep**_

_**Don't seek what you don't need from me**_

_**The secrets kept apart, everything that has happened.**_

Change, they were both thinking of all the change that they'd been forced to endure. The lies that they'd told in order to protect one another, to protect themselves; the lies that nearly drove them apart. She thought on the past year, on how they grew so incredibly close, only to let secrets and lies nearly tear it all away from them. He'd been ready to cut her out, and then she was there. Now, they were here, together and in one another's arms. Heaven was the best way to describe it.

_**It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my,**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_  
_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_  
_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_  
_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

_**A drop in the ocean**_  
_**A change in the weather**_  
_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_  
_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_  
_**But I'm holding you closer than most,**_  
_**Cause you are my heaven.**_  
_**You are my heaven.**_

As the song played out, they moved with the music and slid further into their embrace, both giving in to the need to feel closer to one another. With the final lyrics of the song, they brushed their noses tenderly, allowing their lips to touch, allowing them to breathe together and be together.

Kate wound her arms around Rick's neck and planted a passionate, loving kiss on his lips then. It wasn't a kiss designed to escalate things, as seduction was not the goal. This kiss was meant to convey all of the unsaid things between them, to show him her heart, to show him that her heart belonged to him, and would belong only to him, for as long as it continued to beat.

He returned the kiss in kind, and as the music faded, they were met with complete silence. The only noise that could be heard was the ambient sound of waves crashing against the shore in the distance. Slowly, they pulled back, tears in both of their eyes.

"I'm so sorry that it took so long for us to get here Rick." Kate spoke softly.

"I'm not. I wouldn't trade any of it. I've told you that before, I love our life Kate." She smiled as she laced their fingers, both stepping off the dance floor and out onto the beach to watch the waves.

"I guess what I want to say is that…" She paused, trying to figure out how to express herself. Finally, getting an idea on how to do so, she spoke again, "Castle, do you remember our very first case together, after you started shadowing me." Rick nodded, "not the flowers killer, but the nanny killer."

Kate nodded affirmatively, "When we were at the park, you asked me if I'd ever been married, and I responded. Do you remember what I said?"

He nodded again, "you said you were a one and done type."

"Exactly." She smiled. "I want you to know, in case it wasn't completely clear, that I'm done. I don't need to look any further."

He smiled at her, "I hoped that was the case when you agreed to marry me, but it is nice to hear you say it." She elbowed him teasingly, prompting him to unleash a full scale tickling assault on her as they made their way back down the beach.

They were having a perfect evening, and it was only beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will conclude the date night, will most definitely be a strong M, and will involve Kate's IOU. This chapter was becoming too long and I thought it best to split the material into two chapters. Thanks :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Definitely rated M...**

* * *

Kate couldn't help but giggle as she allowed him to lead her down towards the water, the cool sand sinking beneath her toes along the way. She lost her shoes somewhere in the sand and it didn't occur to her to care about it. She couldn't bring herself to worry or care about anything other than what was to come next in their evening.

The yearning she'd felt for him the moment he touched her that afternoon, after she descended the stairs, still had a very strong effect on her. She had to admit that tonight she wanted him from a much deeper place than she usually experienced. Granted, when desire struck it was always strong, pulling her towards him as if they were magnets. It was an attraction she'd been fighting for years, and giving into it only fed the fire.

Still, what she was feeling tonight was more than just attraction. Beckett was experiencing hunger, desperation, and tingling anticipation. Tonight her body was a live wire, just waiting for spark. She was more than willing to go along with whatever he'd had planned for them, but she also couldn't deny the desire to run back to their bedroom, lock them in, and stay for hours, if not days.

For all the desire, the physical pull she felt towards him, the emotional connection was just as strong. It was the intimacy that was _them_. As they reached the water, the shallow waves caressing their feet, she felt that emotional closeness take on additional strength. She watched the foam of the ocean, glowing under the bright full moon. Every now and then the movement of the waves, the water would stir up the sea life, causing additional glow to emanate from within the water.

Suddenly a stronger wave struck, causing them both to shift balance slightly. On impulse, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her against him. In the same move Kate bent her knees to bring her feet out of the water. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she was filled with the urge to laugh as happiness once again welled within her. It really was magic.

The waves pulled back out again and he set her down, matching her smile with his own. He couldn't resist the urge to ask her about the source of her joy.

"What is it?" he asked her, a wide but questioning grin on his face.

Her smile grew then, fingers lacing through his hair as she considered him for a moment before answering, "It's you. It's us. You were right."

"I was right about what?" He was still thoroughly confused, delighted by her mood, but completely lost.

"Magic." She responded.

He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, conveying that he didn't follow.

"I needed to believe, as you told me once, because it is real." She elaborated, before finally adding,

"It's you."

* * *

They walked back to the house, arms looped and fingers laced. She rested her head against his shoulder along the way, content in being with him. She'd always been a control freak, never letting her guard completely down out of fear that someone would take her power. It was the central reason why Kate was shocked to learn how liberating it was to completely let him in.

She never realized how much emotional work actually went into keeping that wall up until she didn't have to anymore. Although it was still very much a work in progress, their increasing intimacy pushed her boundaries and helped her to grow on a daily basis.

That night, behind the closed doors of their bedroom, Kate was pushed once again to let him in, to give him control and to grow in her trust in him; in them. It didn't start that way, however. It was very gradual, sensual in fact.

He was surprised to find her gift basket on their bed. A smile lit up his face, and she could see a mix of anticipation, love and lust in his eyes. She couldn't help but blush, biting her lip slightly and running her hands through her newly let down hair.

Castle loved the way she played with her hair when she was slightly nervous or uncomfortable, but the lip thing was his undoing. It was one of his weakest spots and had been since the day he'd met her. It became harder to resist when he realized that she often did it when she was trying to suppress her own desires. The fact that she was doing it at that moment, in their bedroom, was driving him wild with need.

He could see that she'd obviously made plans as she purposefully approached him, running her hands slowly up his chest and un-tucking his shirt in the process. She slowly undid the buttons, never averting her gaze from his. He inhaled sharply as she moved for his belt buckle, unfastening it and pushing his pants and boxers down in one movement.

He maneuvered himself out of his clothing as she led him to their bed, the intensity burning behind her eyes causing his breath to hitch. When he felt his calves hit the bed he reached out for her, pulling her flush against him. Their lips met passionately as if they could breathe one another in.

He was unable to stop himself from taking her lower lip between his teeth, biting down slightly, as she'd done on her own a few moments before. The sensation caused her to release a moan, her hands grasping at his hair in attempt to steady herself as he began to line her jaw and her neck with hot, wet kisses.

His fingers grazed across her bare back, loving the feel of her smooth expanse of skin, but feeling the need for more, much more. Unable to wait any longer, he moved his hands to her halter and undid the clasp there.

Castle's breath caught as the dress slid down her figure, his hands following the material down to find that she was wearing nothing underneath. She stepped out of the dress and he pulled her against him once again in the same move. Their sighs came together at the feel of skin on skin, of the warmth of his body as he pressed her into the mattress.

He kissed her slowly and tenderly as she leisurely ran her hands up and down his sides, coming next to brush her fingers lightly across his back. Before he could begin to trail kisses down her body she shifted them, bringing herself to straddle him. She simply sat for a moment, gazing at him, before softly speaking,

"I love you."

He smiled, pushing himself up with his elbows and shifting to sit upright. "I love you too."

She smiled as she leaned in, placing kisses between his neck and his jaw as she reached behind him and towards the shelf on the side of the headboard. Pulling a container of scented oil from the basket that had been pushed back, she removed the cap and poured a small amount into her hands.

"Let me touch you." She whispered to him as she shifted herself behind him and raised on her knees. Before he could reply he felt her hands, coated in the warm, slick and exotic smelling oil. With an expert's precision, she massaged his shoulders and back, adding more oil to her hands as she reached around him and slid her hands up his chest.

He inhaled the combined scent of the oil and her, melting into her touch more and more as she lovingly and soothingly moved across his skin. He let out a low, needing moan as he felt her body pressing completely against his back, her hands snaked around his front and caressing him seemingly _everywhere,_ while her lips and tongue moved against his neck.

He'd never felt so completely surrounded by her, it was overwhelming his senses and his need to be inside her was growing rapidly. Castle knew that he would be lost if he didn't move now, and that would be unacceptable. He had too many plans for her.

He found her hands and laced his fingers with her own, holding them in place against his chest as he spoke.

"Kate."

"mmmmmm." She simply moaned in response.

"Kate, I want to do something with you." He spoke tentatively.

She continued to trail lazy kisses up and down his neck, as well as across his shoulders as she responded, "and what's that."

"Remember Christmas? Remember your IOU?" She paused then, her lips still on his skin, but no longer moving. Castle simply continued,

"Have you ever…used cuffs before?...in the bedroom, that is?" He asked her.

"Yes and no." She began, "I've used them, but they've never been used on me." She explained, indicating that while she'd taken control of lovers in the past, she'd never let anyone have control of her.

"Are you ok with it? I mean, if you don't want to…" He began, but she cut him off.

"No. I want to. I trust you." Afterall, her promise was that _he_ could cuff _her_.

He nodded to her, kissing her tenderly before reaching into the bedside table and pulling out the familiar bag she'd given him. She inhaled nervously. She trusted him with her life, but there was something so incredibly raw and vulnerable about what she was about to do. Kate would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't a little scared.

However, the mere fact that he offered to throw out the whole idea at the slightest hint that she might not be comfortable was all the convincing she needed. She wanted to give him this, it was about so much more than a pair of hand cuffs. Still, there was hesitation.

As if reading her mind, Castle placed his palms on her cheeks, cupping her face tenderly as he moved to kiss her. Slowly, he kissed along her jaw and neck, his hands moving to her shoulders as he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

She looked at him intensely as he caressed her hips, brushing the backs of his fingers up her sides and across her breasts as he pinned her body into the bed with his. Slowly and gently, he ran one hand up her arm, pinning her wrist above her head as he slid one cuff on and snapped it into place.

He then took the chain and wove it through the back of the headboard. With the same motion, he slid his hands up her other arm, pinning her other wrist above her head and sliding the cuff into place. Kate swallowed, eyes wide as she waited for him to move.

Feeling completely powerless was not something she did well, but she was determined to show herself, to show him, that she was committed to them fully. If he had her love, her life, and her future, then she owed it to herself, to him, to give him her trust. She swallowed nervously and closed her eyes as she felt his fingers brush lightly across her lower abdomen, lighting a fire within her with every movement.

"God, you're perfect." He whispered gently, almost reverently as his hands roamed her body freely. Unable to resist any longer, his lips joined in the activity, kissing, nipping and licking the skin just below her belly button.

He was low, but he wasn't low enough and Kate couldn't control her hips as they lifted off the mattress in desperate attempt to bring him closer to where she wanted him. Castle, however, wasn't in as much as a rush, and pushed her back into the mattress.

Instead, he moved to the oils Kate had used earlier, opening the bottle to massage the sweet smelling substance into her skin. He spared no inch, kneading his hands in her feet and on her calves before moving to lay his flat palms on her legs and work his way upwards. He used care, once again, to avoid the once place she wanted him, working instead to cover other plains of her body.

His hands roamed and his lips roamed, stopping over her breasts to take each taut nipple into his mouth. Her brain was foggy with need, the ability to articulate her desires quickly diminishing. She arched her back towards him as he took each breast in his mouth, whimpering for more as he continued his slow and delicious torture.

She let out a sigh of relief when she felt him start to move again, relishing in the feel of his body finally pressing back into hers. She took advantage of what leverage she had by wrapping her legs around his hips and using their strength to shift their bodies to align. Both moaned in unison as they were enveloped in the sensation of his hardness against her center.

Rick could tell immediately that she was more than ready, but he still wasn't. Untangling himself from her legs, he pushed himself back. He gazed down at her intensely, bringing his hands to lightly caress her hips as he spoke in a low, even tone.

"I'm going to taste you now." His words caused her to let out a whimper, as she involuntarily thrust her hips towards him again. He lowered his head to plant kisses along her abdomen, moving down to her thighs next and slowly making his way to her center. When he began to kiss her, to gently caress her flesh with his tongue, she began to cry out.

"Castle, Rick," she cried breathlessly, "I need you."

He slowly moved away from her, shifting himself towards the head of the bed, reaching passed her cuffed wrists and back into the basket.

The confusion on Kate's face shifted to understanding as she saw what he held, she wasn't sure which emotion was more overpowering when she saw the massager in his hands, the intimidation over what he was about to do to her, or the desire and excitement _because_ of what he was about to do to her. _Holy hell, I don't think I'm going to survive this_, she thought to herself desperately.

She didn't have much time to contemplate, as he switched the device on and she felt the dull vibrations against her skin within the next moments. He held her gaze for a moment, ensuring himself and her that she was still ok. She offered the best smile possible, considering her body's response to it all.

However, her smile disappeared within the next second as he placed the massager against her center, her eyes shot open widely as she let out a surprised cry of ecstasy. He continued his movements as she climbed higher and higher, calling out for him in desperation as her last shred of sanity snapped.

"Ah, Castle!" She screamed, "please…please." She wasn't sure exactly what she was asking for, but as she continued to climb towards her peak, he obviously understood. He increased the intensity of the massager and quickly brought her over the edge.

As she came down, her body coated in sweat and her hairline damp from perspiration, she moaned for him again. He obliged her and quickly freed her from the restraints. He placed kisses against her wrists, which were raw from her involuntary resistance.

As soon as she caught her breath, Kate reached for him, kissing him desperately and pulling him against her as she laced her fingers through his hair. Taking full advantage of her new freedom of movement, her hands were everywhere. They came to rest on his back as she hooked her heels around his calves and urged him to enter her.

When he finally did they both sighed, he wrapped up in the sensation of being completely buried within her, and she by feeling delightfully stretched and filled by him. Castle wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into the crook of her neck, placing kisses there as he began to move slowly.

Tilting her head down slightly, she placed kisses onto the top of his head, breathing his scent in deeply as she caressed his back with one hand while gently grasping his hair with the other. She loved it when they were together like this, when she could literally surround and cradle his body with her own. It was as close to another human being as she'd ever been, and she was sure it would, _could_ only ever feel this right with him.

They were like this their first time together, and she-soaking wet and chilled from the rain, was completely tangled up in him, filled by him; loved by him. Sex between them was often hot, frantic and passionate, but on these occasions, when they made love, it was simply all-consuming.

As he began to pick up speed she gasped against him, her hands shifting from gentle and rhythmic caresses to desperate grasps as he stretched her further and filled her deeper. She was unable to suppress her moans, which quickly escalated into cries as he shifted his angle and stroked her in all the right places.

They fell apart together, their bodies coated in sweat and their breaths intermingling as their gazes locked once again.

"I love you every minute of every day, Kate." He began, placing kisses across her brow, propping himself on his elbows to shift some of his weight off of her body, "but I love you most when I'm inside of you."

She smirked, slapping him lightly on his arm "smartass", she chided him. He started to shift further off of her, but she stopped him before he could pull out of her,

"I said you were a smartass Castle. I didn't say you were wrong." He grinned widely at her, leaning in to kiss her once again. She was never in a hurry for him to leave her body, to lose their intimate contact, and this was no exception.

"I know it's early, but happy anniversary." He spoke lovingly to her.

"Happy sexiversary to you too, love." She answered back, grinning widely at him.


	21. Chapter 21

With their return to the city came a return to reality. Any attempt to avoid the truth of what was to come was no longer possible. May was approaching, and with it, their court date. They'd been assigned a time and were asked to submit a list of character references. It was touching for them to know that they had the support of so many.

Gates stepped forward, addressing a letter to the courts that discussed how Kate had altered her working life to accommodate parenting responsibilities. She gave a detailed account of changes Kate had made, not only in her hours, but in her practices. The captain wanted to be sure that the judge acknowledged a change in Kate's habits; one that lowered the danger of harm as much as possible, considering her field of work.

Jenny and Ryan wrote a letter, establishing their dedication to provide extended family support for the couple. They shared their experiences with the Castle family unit, as outsiders, and were sure to express how well everyone worked together. While untraditional, they argued, they were a family in every sense of the word.

Both Lanie and Esposito provided written testimonies that offered personal accounts pertaining to the character of Castle and Beckett as individuals. For her part, Lanie discussed Kate's protective nature, passion, commitment and dependability. Esposito accounted for Castle's character, not only discussing his role as a father, but his endless dedication to his partner turned fiancé over the past 4 years.

Finally, Alexis and Martha were informed that they would undergo further questioning by the judge. While everyone that supplied documentation was required to attend, in the event that the judge, social worker, or guardian ad litem had further questions, Alexis and Martha were going to be called to speak in front of the judge.

Lucy's court appointed guardian visited earlier in April, spending time with the girl and gathering a sense of her needs. Although made familiar with the case, she insisted on meeting Lucy and working to form her own opinion of the best interests of the child.

Neither Rick nor Kate knew what the woman, Shirley, spoke with Lucy about, as they were not permitted to sit in on the interviews. However, they got the feeling from the girl that she was nice, and Lucy enjoyed spending time in her advocate's presence. For the time being, and much like the social worker, they would have to wait to hear Lucy's guardian's testimony and recommendations.

* * *

A somber mood came over the family when the week of their court date approached. Despite doing everything they could to make Lucy happy and comfortable, and regardless of how much they loved one another, the reality that the decision was completely out of their hands was harsh.

Kate spent hours worrying that her job was going to weigh heavily on the judge's mind, that the risk associated with it, and her own history of close-calls were going to work against them. As for Castle, he was preoccupied that the bad boy image, the media portrayed womanizer, would bias the judge against him. What if their relationship wasn't taken seriously? What if, despite all of his material wealth, the court appointed him as too much of a loose cannon?

Granted, he hadn't been in the media spotlight recently, and his behaviors had changed quite a bit since Kate, there were still regular, albeit untrue tabloid features on his apparently loose and carefree lifestyle. Would the judge read them? Would he believe those stories, even if they were unfounded? What if the attention within itself was enough to be considered a bad situation for Lucy?

Alexis and Martha did their best to keep spirits up, while the whole family made the most out of their time with Lucy. There was laser tag and movie nights, there were picnics in the park and play dates with her friends. Rick and Kate showered her with all the love they could, hoping that it would be enough to sustain her in the case that the court would decide to tear them apart.

On the night before their court date, the night that they knew might be their last with Lucy, they both tucked her into bed. Sitting on either side of her as she nestled under the covers, making sure that her Cotton Candy bunny was well within reach, and that Mr. Peanut was nearby, they held her close and read her a story.

As Rick's voice lulled her off to sleep, their hands met and their fingers laced. Each took a turn kissing her head before they moved from her sleeping form. Once Rick had Mr. Peanut settled in her bed, they turned her light off.

Watching her peacefully sleep in the glow of the nightlight, Kate looped her arm through his and leaned her head against his arm. With a tremor in her voice, she spoke,

"Do you think that they'll let her keep peanut, if she…if we…" She couldn't finish her sentence, as she choked back a sob.

Rick turned to face her, resting his forehead against hers as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Shhh. Kate. I know…" he expressed his empathy, knowing exactly what she was going through. Still, he offered her perspective and encouragement.

"We can't think like this Kate, we've got to believe that we'll get through this…all of us." She inhaled sharply and nodded her head. He pulled her into an embrace and they simply held to one another. No matter what was going to happen, she knew that they would come through it.

Still, if the courts took Lucy away, she knew that they would be taking a piece of each of them too.

* * *

10 am the following morning found them all seated in a New York City courtroom, waiting for their turn to be seen. They sat together, Rick and Kate with Lucy between them; Martha next to Kate and Alexis on the other side of Castle. Beckett ventured a glance around her and saw several familiar faces. To the left of them and a few rows back sat captain Gates, her hands folded in her lap as she stared forward emotionlessly.

She met Kate's gaze and offered her a determined nod, as if to assure her that somehow everything was going to be ok. Esposito, Lanie, Ryan and Jenny all sat together on the other side of the court room, offering nods of encouragement as well. She was touched by their support, and offered them a smile as Lucy turned to see them and waved.

Jim Beckett entered the courtroom last, moving to take a seat near Gates. She offered him a smile while she wondered to herself, _does my dad even know Gates?_ She honestly wasn't sure, but didn't have long to think on it, as Lucy's social worker and guardian ad litem entered the courtroom then, taking a seat across from them in the front row.

Her attention was pulled back to the judge, as the clerk announced the next case and they knew it was for Lucy. Things moved fast then, faster than Kate was anticipating. She'd been a participant in several criminal proceedings, but had never been involved with the family court system. Castle was equally lost, as he and Meredith had settled things between them and the courts had never become involved.

The social worker was called, as was Lucy's guardian. Both moved to sit at the table behind the bar that divided the court proceedings from the onlookers. Next, they were called to take a seat at the table directly across from the social worker. Upon the judge's request, the social worker stood. He shot questions at her fast, and she answered them.

"I see that the minor, Lucy Evans, has been living with Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett, following the loss of her mother." The judge looked to Lucy kindly, watching his words to not re-traumatize the child any more than necessary.

The social worker responded, "That is correct, your honor. Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett were granted temporary guardianship, while their home environment and parenting practices were evaluated."

"Yes," the judge replied, "I see they've filed to move for adoption." He flipped through the paperwork, "Father's parental rights have been terminated," he spoke more to himself than to anyone in particular. "Any living relatives?"

"One set of maternal grandparents, your honor. They've signed away rights and she's a ward of the state." Upon hearing this, the judge flipped through the documents, seeking the information the social worker spoke of.

"So, no other claims for custody." The judge stated. He took a breath, "Ok." Looking up from his papers, he began to speak.

"I've read through the character references and they are indeed impressive. I'm happy to know you've got the support of so many of New York's finest." He smiled at Castle and Beckett, then re-directed his attention back to the social worker.

"What are your notes on Lucy's adjustment?"

The social worker looked to her own notes before speaking, "I've been in contact with Lucy's school. Her teacher and school counselor both say that she is adjusting well, her grades are good and she's made great progress." The social worker moved down her notes further,

"Lucy has been involved in several extracurricular activities, and seems to be taking well to those too." The judge nodded,

"What are your opinions of the home environment?"

"The home environment is very warm, healthy and I observed no apparent hazards to Lucy. They've taken to ensure that she'd been exposed to developmentally appropriate materials. The relationships within the home appear to be loving and supportive." She paused briefly to read over her notes once more before continuing,

"Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett are engaged to be married, and we've discussed appropriate methods of conflict resolution, as well as the importance of keeping Lucy's exposure limited. They appear to be taking that advice into consideration, and all relationships appear healthy and functional, your honor." The judge nodded,

"And what is your recommendation?"

"It is my recommendation that Lucy be placed in the permanent custody of Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett, your honor. I think they are ready to adopt her, and I think she would do very well in the environment they've provided."

"Thank you." He told the social worker. She nodded and sat.

"Witnesses?" he asked. His clerk spoke up then, "Martha Rodgers."

She was called to the witness stand, but was alarmed to find that the judge didn't appear to have any mean or accusatory concerns, as she feared. Instead, he asked her about her son's relationship with Kate, about their interactions with Lucy, and about her opinion on bringing the girl into the family permanently. She answered honestly, repeating much of what she told the social worker, and ensuring the judge that it was a good home, and Lucy was already very much a member of the family.

Alexis was called next, and asked all sorts of questions about her experiences growing up with her dad. She was also asked about how well she thought he got along with Kate. Alexis had only positive things to say, and added that Lucy had become like a little sister to her. She went out of her way to share that she and Lucy worked on the girl's homework together often. The judge seemed impressed and Alexis was relieved to have it over.

Next, Lucy's guardian was asked to speak on the girl's behalf. "I am to understand that you've met with Lucy and have had extensive conversations with her about her own experiences?" The judge asked.

"That is correct, your honor."

"and what is your recommendation?" He asked the woman.

"It is evident from speaking with Lucy that she wishes to stay in the Castle residence, your honor. Concerning her best interests, I think that given everything the girl has experienced, she should be mandated to attend counseling regularly. I was happy to learn that Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett have already seen to it that those needs were met. I believe that she is well-loved and well cared for, and I concur with my colleague. Granting permanent custody, in my opinion, would be in Lucy's best interest."

The judge nodded again, allowing the guardian to be seated. He inhaled deeply,

"Does what she said make sense to you Lucy?" The judge directly turned to the little girl.

She nodded. "and do you agree. Is it your wish to stay where you are?" Again, she nodded, adding a "yes sir." He smiled kindly at her.

He then closed the file in front of him and turned his attention to Castle and Beckett. "So I understand that you two will be getting married, is this correct?" They both nodded,

"Yes, your honor." Castle spoke.

"When do you plan to do so?"

"In just under 3 weeks, your honor." Kate answered.

"Well, I offer my congratulations." They nodded and smiled, feeling hopeful that it was almost over and that they were going to walk out of that court room with Lucy. The judge then spoke,

"Mr. Castle, you're a very successful man." He stated, "you seem to frequently be the center of attention, and not all of it positive." Castle swallowed forcefully as he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, your honor." Castle agreed.

"I get a very different picture here," he said, motioning to a newspaper, "than I do from your support system, and from these counselors. Tell me, which is the most factual?"

"Your honor, I know that I've got a reputation, and I also know that I've done things in the past that weren't necessarily smart."

"I see that you have, you've got an interesting record, Mr. Castle." Kate closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, visions of a younger version of her fiancé, naked with a police horse flooding her head.

"Yes, that was a long time ago." It was decidedly a better answer than the ones he'd given Beckett on the day they'd met, '_boys will be boys_, and _it was spring.'_

"Yes," the judge agreed. "It seems like you've changed your act quite a bit since collaborating with the NYPD. Would you say that it's changed you?"

He looked at Beckett meaningfully for a moment, not averting his gaze from hers, "yes."

The judge cleared his throat, as if to get the attention back on him. "Well, it is good to know. I see you've done remarkable things for the city since." _That's right_, Beckett thought, _we defused a bomb and prevented World War III, the least you can do is let us have our family! _

Castle simply nodded at the judge, who spoke again, "So, I am to understand that most of what I see in the paper these days is just gossip and rumor?"

"Absolutely, your honor."

"Tell me, Mr. Castle, how do you think being the target of such hateful innuendo might impact Lucy?" _What the hell!_ Beckett thought, _that isn't his fault!_

Castle sighed, "Your honor, I know it can be damaging. However, my being the target of the media is not anything new. I've been able to protect Alexis from it, and I plan to do everything in my power to ensure that Lucy be protected from it as well."

"But you can't guarantee that she won't be targeted herself, or caught in the middle." Castle sighed, defeated,

"No, your honor, I can't."

"Detective Beckett." The judge then turned his attention to Kate, "I am to understand that you survived a bullet wound?"

"Yes, your honor."

"and, without going into detail, for Lucy's sake, I am also to understand you've had other close calls over the past several years."

"Yes." She answered again.

"You seem to attract danger, detective." It was a statement more than a question. Kate wasn't sure how to respond, if she were to simply agree it would look bad. If she were to say, _it comes with the job_, it would look worse.

"Your honor, may I-" Kate turned to find captain Gates standing, attempting to speak to the judge.

"No need." He motioned for her to sit, "I've read your statement." He sighed for a moment,

"Detective, I am impressed by how much you've adjusted your work to accommodate for Lucy. My question is, given your work, do you believe you can adequately keep Lucy out of harm's way?"

Beckett was silent, but then answered boldly, "I think I am as capable as any other parent. Some would argue the fact that I am a trained law enforcement officer may make me more capable. So yes, I do think that _we _can keep Lucy safe." She was sure to emphasize the word, _we_.

The judge nodded again. "Very well, I'm going to request that we take a recess for lunch, so that I may take all of the facts into consideration before reaching a decision. Let's reconvene at 1pm."

* * *

They walked from the court room, each partner holding one of Lucy's hands. They felt absolutely drained and Kate could feel a stress headache coming on. "So what is gonna happen?" Lucy asked, as they all settled in for lunch at a nearby restaurant.

"The judge has to think about it sweetheart." Lanie offered.

"We will know after lunch." Castle offered her, brushing a strand of the girl's long hair back.

"It was all going so well." Kate spoke. She didn't need to complete the thought, everyone at the table could fill in the silent, _but then it wasn't._ It didn't make much sense at all, he was so nice and compassionate, and everyone was in their favor.

"I thought the social worker was going to be the largest hurdle, I never thought…" Castle didn't finish his sentence.

"Now you both stop this." Martha chimed in, "We don't know anything and you're both acting like we know the outcome." She wanted to add more. She wanted to tell them that everything was going to be ok, but she didn't know that any better than anyone else in the group. She was just as terrified as everyone else.

They walked back to the courtroom together, friends and family making their way to their seats. Castle and Beckett both stood outside of the room for a moment longer. She leaned down and picked up Lucy, holding her very much like she had on that cold, rainy day when they found her in the alley. It seemed like so long ago now.

"Little one, I want you to listen to me." Kate spoke, trying to sound completely in control, attempting to be reassuring, "no matter what happens in there, I am going to love you, always."

Rick stepped closer and placed an arm around Kate's back, resting his other hand on Lucy as he kissed the back of her head. "Do you know what _Always_ means, Luce'?" Castle asked.

She looked at both of them, fear in her eyes. "it means forever." She spoke in a shaky voice.

"It means forever and ever, for all time. It means that we love you no matter what. _Always_ means that we love you no matter where you are, or what you're doing. Nobody in the whole world has the power to change that." Rick told her. They both took their last moments before court was set to start again and held her between them.

"Lucy, we love you, Always."

* * *

They sat behind the table again, waiting for the judge to speak. Their hands reached behind Lucy to lace together, as if their union could keep her there. Finally, the judge spoke.

"First, let me say that I am impressed with how great Lucy's progress has been in these past months. It is clear that she's been thriving in her environment. Further, I am moved to know that she's got the support and dedication of so many around her." He paused for a moment, moving his glasses to sit atop his head.

"However, I'm also aware that there are complications that may well arise if Lucy were to stay in these living circumstances. I believe that Mr. Castle can do what he says, and has done so successfully, when it comes to protecting his loved ones from the media. Yet, I find myself concerned with the dangerous nature of detective Beckett's work." He then looked up from his papers and made eye contact with the couple,

"Still, Kate Beckett is not the first detective to be a mother, and she certainly will not be the last. If I were to penalize her for doing a job that serves this city, it would send the wrong message to our brave men and women in uniform." He glanced back at Gates and the boys, before turning his attention back to the couple at the table.

"So it comes down to this, what is in Lucy's best interest?" He paused briefly, gathering his thoughts before speaking again,

"It is clear that you both care for her very much. It is also obvious that she has formed an attachment here. I believe that to remove her from this situation would cause even more irreparable damage. Given all that she's been through, I am ready to see her settled in a permanent living situation, and I see no good reason why that home shouldn't be with the two of you."

"Therefore," the judge continued, "I am granting the two of you complete legal custody of Lucy." Castle and Beckett's hands never came apart as they took in the decision.

"I will warn, however, that once you sign these papers, that is it. You will be assuming all parenting responsibilities for Lucy, as if you were her biological parents. So, I want you to be sure that you are committed to this. I want you to be sure that you are committed not only to Lucy, but to each other."

The clerk brought over the documents for them to sign, "be aware that once you sign you are binding your lives together, and there is no going back."

They both gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze where their fingers were laced. "Your honor," Castle spoke, "Thank you." He added, "Our lives have been inseparably intertwined for some time now."

As he thought back on it, he couldn't exactly remember when it had occurred, when she'd become as necessary to him as breathing, but he was sure of one thing, wherever they were going, they were going together.

Now their little girl was going to come along with them.


	22. Epilogue

**Hello all. Thanks so very much for sticking with me through this story, it is hard to believe that it is over. Those who have followed me in the past know that I am usually much better with updates, but sometimes life comes at us from all sides! Regardless, I appreciate your patience and support. I do hope you've enjoyed this story, and that you like this little epilogue :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

* * *

She rested her head happily against her chest as they moved together on the dance floor. Both were smiling as they watched Lucy spinning in circles, delighted to see how high she could get her dress fly. It took a dance with Rick to get her to finally relinquish her flower basket, despite the fact that the ceremony was well over.

It had been perfect, as the sun began to set, casting a multitude of colors across the horizon and reflecting upon of the surface of the ocean. The music played softly as she walked toward him, her hair swept in the breeze, while the thin veil she wore gently flowed, almost ethereally. She never averted her gaze from his own, and it took his breath away.

The light material of her dress cascaded down her body, flowing out from the crystal-adorned neckline and framing her figure loosely. The intricate design of crystals and beading came together in the center of the dress, drawing the eye just below her bust line. The light material of the dress shifted with every move she made, giving life to the dress as she made her way toward him.

When they spoke their vows he caressed her face, wiping the tears of joy the fell from her eyes as he promised to be with her, to wipe her tears away,_ always_. They also took a moment, surrounded by their closest friends and loved ones, to make vows to Lucy, to welcome her into their family and to celebrate the beginning of their lives together.

Lucy was delighted to be the flower girl, a job which she took very seriously, and as a result it was quite difficult to separate her from her basket after the ceremony. She finally set it down when it was time to dance. Kate watched with complete love and adoration, from the arms of her own father, as Rick and Lucy danced next to them. He danced while the girl stood on his feet, moving in time with him.

When the song ended, and a new one began, they switched partners, Martha taking Jim while Kate lifted Lucy into her arms and spun her. Rick pulled Alexis out onto the dance floor so that he could have a dance with her as well. Alexis stood beside Kate during the ceremony, coming to the center when they exchanged vows as a family.

Afterwards, Kate joined her husband back on the dance floor, resting her head against his chest as they watched Lucy spin happily. Alexis soon joined her, taking her by the hands and spinning her. As she watched the girls together, Kate sighed and brushed her fingers against his neck.

"After everything we've been through, it's hard to believe that we finally made it Rick." Kate spoke

"We're married and we're raising a child together." Castle stated.

She smiled and nodded, kissing him sweetly on the lips while they danced.

"And have you seen my wife?" Rick added, "She's seriously hot." She rolled her eyes at him, taking several strands of his hair in her fingers and yanking playfully before adding,

"My husband's not so bad ether." He smiled brightly at her and they kissed again.

"First Alexis and now Lucy, I feel like I've won the lottery twice." Rick spoke fondly, watching his daughters as they ran together on the beach.

"How many more times do you want to play?" Kate asked him, brushing her fingers through his hair.

He arched an eyebrow for a moment, "The lottery?" He asked, before understanding that she was referring to children, getting lucky with children. He smiled at her, "As many times as my wife wants to take a chance with me." He answered.

She brushed her nose against his, giving an Eskimo kiss as she ghosted her lips against his own. "I'll always take a chance with you Rick. You're my one and done."

They spent the remainder of the evening on that dance floor under the stars, completely lost in one another, and for a brief moment in time, all was right in their universe.

**The End**


End file.
